Jennifer, Nancy, and the world of KHR!
by ShayminPrima
Summary: Jennifer and Nancy are the bests of friends! Though they're pretty different... Nancy likes anime while Jennifer likes the drama, real life things, ect. But what happens when they wished on a star and meet a certain Chiavarone boss? OCx18, OCxD CURRENTLY UNDERGOING CONSTRUCTION (god help me, I need my spell check ;n;)
1. Wishing for WHAT?

Chaosu! As you may or may not know, this was actually the very first fanfiction that I managed to turn into a series. And after thinking long and hard about this, it's hideous.

As both a fanfiction writer and reader, I had had enough of the struggle of reading just one paragraph.

To the old readers who checked up on this fanfiction, thank you from the bottom of my heart. It's a lot to take in, considering it's been 3 years now that this fanfiction had started.

To new readers, I hope you'll find this fanfiction entertaining and fun!

As always, fight with your Dying Will!

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano-sama owns KHR and not I! If I did, I'd make a small special side show on how KHR guys masterbate.

**Warnings****: OC, OOC-ness, some cursing, yaoi fangirling,**

**Well, basically being a fangirl is a warning to all of the above.**

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

Jennifer looked at me crazy.

"What?"

"Nancy, Nancy, Nancy..." She sighed, rubbing between her eyes.

"What? It would be awesome if it came true!" I pouted. She looked at me and sighed again.

"You and your fangirl thing for KHR is gonna kill me one day."

"...But isn't it killing you now?" I smirked.

"...it is, but I have to admit, KHR is quite interesting." She smiled.

I smiled back. Jennifer didn't like anime too much like me, instead she likes drama movies instead. But I shoved her into watching KHR with me and she found it interesting... and how _HILARIOUS _Tsuna-kun looks like in his underwear. We literally took guesses on which he will wear: Hearts or stars.

I looked up at the evening sky. We just finished school and I felt all my creativity got wasted on a piece of paper that's gonna have a big C- on it. I'm not really good with my grades in school. Which is the results of my parents telling me how I'm not gonna find a good husband and go to a good collage and blah-blah-blah! I rubbed my temples. Thinking a lot hurts my brain... even though I do that a lot.

I looked back up in the sky and saw a small star shining brightly.

"Hey, look! It's a star! Let's make a wish!" I grinned at Jennifer, slightly nudging her shoulder to look at the sky. She looked up at the one and only little shining star and nodded, a small smile forming. We closed our eyes and held our hands together.

_'I wish, I wish. Upon this star, That my wish will send massages to you, to only come true. I wish that we could go into the KHR world, to meet Tsuna and everyone... but before the Mukuro incident.'_ I thought silently, and opened my eyes. I looked over at Jennifer who just finished her wish.

"So... what did you wish for?" I said, only to meet a hard punch on my shoulder.

"I'm not telling or else it won't come true." She smirked. Ah, that's bad. Whenever she smirks it means she's up to something...

She's starting to resemble Reborn these days...

While my house was a few blocks away, a man with blonde hair suddenly came up to us. "Um, excuse me, but do you think you girls could help me?" He asked nervously.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Sure, what seems to be the problem?" I asked him back.

"I'm looking for Clase Hotel, but I sorta got lost...," His eyes widened, giving us a sort of puppy-dog eyes look, "If you wouldn't mind helping me out please." Jennifer looked at the guy, eyeing him up and down. Then she spotted the whip on his belt.

A freaking _whip_.

"Nancy, he's a rapist!" Jennifer yelled and grabbed my arm. I looked closer to the man and saw the whip, too.

"W-wait! I'm not a rapist! I-I have this whip because... a dear _'friend'_ gave it to me." He waved his hands in front of him, nervously. I glared at him but slowly looked at his face. If you take a closer look, he's quite handsome, and he must be in his twenties or maybe even younger. What's more is that, I felt like I have met this guy before... but where?

I glanced at Jennifer who was grabbing a huge stick, pointing it at the man. "I don't care who you are! You're not coming near me or my friend!" A sigh escaped me as she lurched forward, stick in hand. The man swiftly slid to the left, but in the attempt, he tripped on his own feet and landed on my friend. Him. Tripping on her. Who is my friend.

"Waooo." I said in a low adjective voice. Their faces instantly turned red. I should've timed that. Damn.

Jennifer and the mystery guy stood up immediately and turned they're backs on each other. "S-see! H-he tried to t-touch me when I was about to t-tackle him!" Jennifer stuttered angrily. The guy could only stay silent. I smirked at the two.

"Ah~ Young love must be nice, huh, Jennifer?" I giggled like a mother who just found out her daughter just fell in love.

Jennifer glared at me then at the man. "Shut up, Nancy!" She yelled and stomped off.

"Well, let's go...," I paused and looked at the man, "Hey, you never told us your name." He looked at me, red still adorning his face, and putted on a goofy smile.

"Ah, sorry, my name is Dino. Feel free to call me Dino-nii, 'kay?" He said. My face dropped. Dino? As in, Dino "Buck-fucking Bronco" Chiavarone Dino? Although, the idea of screwing a buck isn't that fun, that thought didn't last in my mind long.

"Um, should we be going now?" He asked. Looking at my face made him feel uneasy. I shook my head slightly and nodded.

"Ok, Dino-nii!" I said giving my best smile. His face immediately erupted into red. _'Eh, is there something wrong?'_ I thought silently.

"Let's go!" Jennifer yelled, avoiding eye contact with Dino. We both nodded, not wanting to anger Jennifer anymore, and started to walk towards Clase Hotel.

I just wish that Dino would stop tripping on his own two feet.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

"_DYAMNNNN!_" Jennifer and I yelled, looked up at the high sky scraper.

**HUGE!**

**TALL!**

**LUXURIOUS!**

Jennifer and I gawk at the hotel then at Dino. "Dude, are you freaking rich or what?" I asked. Jennifer nodded. Dino rubbed behind his head shyly.

"Y-yeah, is that weird?" He asked, looking abit embarrassed at the attention we gave him. Jennifer and I had our mouths in the shape of an 'o'. I heard rumors of a hotel that was where the rich of the rich can afford, adding in that it was classy as hell, but I didn't freaking think it was Clase Hotel!

Soon enough, a man in a black suit came out and rushed over to Dino. "Boss! I thought you were lost!" He said, worry and concern lacing his words.

"Ah, I did, but these girls helped me out." Dino said, pointing at me and Jennifer. The man in the black suit turned to us. "Thank you very much," He bowed lowly, "Please, come eat dinner with us as a simple thank you gift of our gratitude." Dino nodded at us, a brood smile adoring his face.

"If it won't be too much trouble." I said. Jennifer jumped.

"Sweet! Free food!" She said. I glared at her, a pout forming.

"Hey! That's _my_ line!" I yelled. Jennifer only laughed.

"It's your fault, idiot~!" The girl mocked, running away quickly as I started to chase after her.

Dino looked at us with a playful smile then looked at the black-suited man. "Romario, do you think you can arrange it?" He asked.

Romario looked up at his boss and nodded. "Sure thing, I'll go tell the others about it, too." And with that, Romario disappeared inside the hotel.

Dino sighed as he looked at the both of us, still running around. "Alright you girls, let's go in and get ready for dinner." Immediately we both stopped and looked at Dino with a grin on our faces.

"Hey, Dino-nii, who was that guy?" I asked him, already knowing about Dino and Romario.

"Ah, that's a good friend of mine, though he's more like a brother to me. His name is Romario, and if you girls have any problem with anything and I'm not here to help you out a bit, you can always look for Romario, 'kay?" He spoke as we made our way to the elevator. We nodded at Dino and looked around at the hotel before the elevator door opened. This place really does give off a 'rich and fancy' aura. It even has Sonata No. 16 in C Major playing in the background to top things off!

...

Don't ask how I know that song.

The elevator door opened and showed more men in black suits, who ran up to Dino and hugged him. "Boss~!" They cried, tears streaming down their faces in joy and relief.

"Thank god Boss is ok!" They cried again. Jennifer and I sweat-dropped.

"That's some trusty family you got there, Dino." Jennifer chortled, still avoiding eye contact with Dino. The Chiavarone boss only smiled. Then the men in black looked at us and held our hands with happy tears in their eyes.

"Thank you so much!" The men began bowing, showing great relief as their eyes etched with emotions showed happiness. I smiled warmly at that, a small hum sounding through me. It must be nice to have a family like this. Most of the time, I didn't notice how other people cared about each other, but when I saw this, my heart felt like melting. Yeah, families are nice.

At once, the men slowly blushed, noticing the smile on my face. My eye twitched.

"W-what's wrong with them?" I asked Jennifer. Is global warming finally taking affect on people?

"Nancy, you're too dense to know." She sighed. I looked at her confusedly.

"Huh?" I stared at her for awhile. But she didn't budge so I stopped and looked at the men, who were looking at me with surprised expressions.

"What?" I asked, glaring, though it turned into a cute pout. Straightaway, they started to stutter about how we should get ready and prepare our selves for dinner. I shrugged my shoulders and went into the elevator with Jennifer sighing.

"She's completely dense." She said. The men and Dino nodded in agreement.

"What?" I asked once more. Jennifer sighed.

"Nancy, not until you get a real boyfriend, 'kay?" She said and with that, everyone made their way to the second top floor.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

"No." I said plainly.

**No.**

**Nadda.**

**Nope.**

**Nu-uh.**

**No.**

**Period.**

"But, Nancy~" Jennifer whined.

"I don't want to wear something like that!" I hissed, pointing at the fabric Jennifer held in her hands. Along with my strongest glare.

"Nancy, just wear it. Just this once!" She used her evil puppy-dog eyes thing again. My eye twitched, knowing it was really hard for me to say no against the puppy-dog eyes. I made a final attempt to scare her off with my glare and then sighed.

"Fine, but just this once. If this happens again, I'll shred it." I scoffed and grabbed the dress.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

As we made our way out of the room and walked through the hallway, people looked at us in envy. I was wearing a simple light pink dress with a ribbon tied around my neck. Laces and patterns were carved into the dress, giving the look of innocence. My hair was tied up on the side with curls sticking out. My face had a touch of make-up and my glasses were off so I had to wear my contacts.

"I. Fucking. **Hate.** This." I growled lowly, trying my best to glare but my face made it look like a small pout. Did I just hear a _'kya~'_?

"Don't worry, you look cute, Nancy!" Jennifer said happily, aware of how some boys were looking her up and down. She was wearing a catchy blue Chinese dress that showed her legs on the side. She had some blue high heals and her hair was tied in a bun, her fringes curled to cup her face elegantly.

Noticing the looks I got, I heard whispers and small chatters of how amazing we appeared. Some had escalated to certain topics.

Which will one day cause me to run them over with a bulldozer.

"Damn it, you know how much I _hate_ being...c-cute..." I glared at the floor. I don't like being cute. Period. I don't even know why. Jennifer only chuckled, feeling smug about how I'm suffering underneath this mess. Just wait until I get my hands on her...

We made it to the restaurant that was on the 1st floor and found Dino, who was wearing a simple black suit with a red tie. I could feel my face burning up as Dino looked at us up and down.

"Beautiful." His voice silkily spoke. I looked up at him with a pathetic frown, causing Dino to slightly cover his face as it grew red, "Y-you look exceptionally wonderful, Nancy." My eyes narrowed at him, giving a small 'hmph'. Grabbing onto Jennifer's shoulder, I nudged her towards the restaurant.

"Yes?" She said, looking down at me.

"Food." I muttered. Jennifer smiled and nodded at Dino. The boss smiled back and lead us to our table, with a couple of Dino's 'family'. A pretty waitress came by and gave us the menu while she grabbed out a piece of paper to take our orders and turned to me.

"So, what would you-"

"Shrimp fried rice." I interrupted.

"O-ok," The waitress blinked at the sudden interruption and looked at Dino with a kind smile, "And you, Dino-san?" The said man looked at me, only to meet my glare.

"What is it?" I asked.

"W-well, does shrimp fried rice taste good?" He asked me shyly. I nodded. Dino looked up at the waitress, "Then I'll try some shrimp fried rice, too." The waitress nodded and wrote it down.

As soon as the waitress went to get our food for us, we started chatting a bit. Well, more like Jennifer answering questions, while I drank my Mountain Dew. She talked about how we were doing in school and about the fun times we had. Dino started laughing when Jennifer went on about how one time she got fed up on how I ate a sandwich sideways, which led to a full-on food fight.

"So, you guys are like sisters, huh?" Dino smiled. Jennifer nodded.

"Yes, I guess we sorta are, huh, Nancy?" She said, looking at me. I didn't make eye contact, too lost in my thoughts, but I nodded my head.

"Which reminds me, how did you guys meet?" Romario asked. Jennifer looked up wondering.

"I can't remember. Nancy, do you remember?" She turned at me, trying to make me talk. I closed my eyes and tried to remember.

"Ah, I think it was the time I went over to your house for the first time." I began, "I was the one to get you out of your shell, though. And then we started about random things, then about porn-"

"Nancy!" Jennifer covered my mouth. I looked at her confusedly.

"Fwat?" I asked, my mouth still covered by Jennifer's hand. Sh glared at me but then sighed.

"I have no idea how you're into that stuff."

"But you were the one that showed me that website."

"But you were the one who didn't know what it means."

"But you could have stopped me."

"Um, girls? What are you talking about?" Dino quizzically smiled. Straightaway, Jennifer and I bursted out laughing. The Chiavarone's clueless face was the last straw as he continued to fume and ask for answers. Clutching my stomach, I thought gleefully that Jennifer is most certainly like a sister to me.

After a while of calming down and some guys going to a bathroom, we finally got to our food.

"Yes!" I grinned, towering over the delicious-smelling food, "I shall devour you all," Cackling like a bad villain from an old 90's video, I charged into my food, earning a couple of chuckles and stares.

"Geez, Nancy! Try not to create a mess, ok?" Jennifer sighed, grabbing my napkin and putting it on my lap. "Remember last time?" I frowned. The last time I tried to eat peacefully, a mean little snotty kid kicked a soccer ball on my food. My eyes narrowed in anger as I grabbed it and kicked the ball so hard, it broke some windows and a table.

From that day on, I have been banned from that place. Well, shit happens.

"What happened?" Romario asked. Jennifer only shook her head.

"Only a certain soccer ball and a few broken windows with a table." She said, recalling the incident. The men in suits slightly laughed at the childish thought, wondering if it had really happened or not.

"Nancy, clean your face. You got rice on it." She hissed and grabbed my napkin to wipe my face with it. I closed my eyes tightly, pursing my lips at her.

"I'm _not_ a kid!" I said as Jennifer finished wiping my face.

"You're a kid when ever you say that, Nancy." She said and began to eat her food. Correction; she's more of a mother than a sister. I glared slightly at her before gobbling up my dinner.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

"Man, mom is going to kill me." I frowned. I grabbed my book bag along with my dress, since Dino said it was just a small gift for bringing him here, and looked out the window. It was dark outside, and I glanced at the clock inside the hotel that read: 8:43 PM

"Yeah, but she'll believe us if we just told her that you went over to my house." Jennifer said, grabbing her dress and putting it in her book bag also. I nodded and looked up at the sky. It's really dark. Except for the moon that shined brightly in the dark. I suddenly face-palmed.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"I forgot to ask Dino-nii where we are." I replied. She was confused.

"Listen to me," I said slowly, _"Since when did we speak japanese?"_

...

_FLIPPING PINEAPPLES._

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

Personally, I think this chapter could've been better, but I still want to respect my old piece, so I didn't completely destroy it. Besides, I love the childish Nancy in this chapter.

Not everyday you meet an OC who loves yaoi and shipping people.

With a dash of cursing and sass.

Ciao ciao~

If there are mistakes in this chapter, I apologize. I am the only one who wrote/checked/re-checked/read the thing. o3o


	2. Pineaples, Yoyos, Dogs, and TUNA!

Chapter 2 is now up after edits! Made minor and major changes, but hopefully it's now easier to read! Enjoy

And as usual, fight with your Dying Will!

Warnings: Fangirling. And that's always a warning.

Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns it. And I do not think getting sued for copying her work is a good idea.

**Heads-up: **

**In Japan, people normally address other people by saying their first name. Like how we do in America by addressing people by their last name (if their older; us teens usually call each other by our first name or their nicknames or call them bitches. Totally normal btw.). **

**So, instead of calling Tsuna 'Tsunayoshi Sawada', it would be 'Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or in Hibari's case, 'Hibari Kyouya'.**

**Get where I'm going? Good. **

**Basically the last name is the first name in Japan. Such strange creatures...**

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*

**_Last time on Pokémon._**

**Ash had his first gym badge and gained a new friend. What will await them ahead on their next destination?**

_Now back to **my** story!_

"WHAT?" Jennifer yelled, forcing me to cover my ears.

"Ouch! I said that I wished that we could go into the world of KHR!" I mumbled, rubbing my ears gently. Who knew a girl could scream so loud. ***Insert pervy pun here***

"Nancy!" She sighed in frustration, starting to pace back and forth on the sidewalk. We weren't that far from Clase Hotel, but it was just far enough to keep us out of the public's eye. It's a good thing, too, or else Jennifer would've start flipping people like a mini Donkey-Kong.

"Well, you know that guy, Dino-nii?" Jennifer nodded, listening intently.

"Well," I rubbed behind my head and readied my ears, "He's Dino Chiavarone, a character from the KHR world."

**_"WHAT?"_**

Ah, there it goes. Thank god I covered my ears.

"Damn it, Nancy! You don't wish for the impossible! We're in the KHR world right now! Meaning," She gasp, "_Shit!_ Our home is about half-way around the world!" She started to mumble curse after curse, "If only I didn't follow you home to help you with your homework."

I pouted, _'_**_You_**_ were the one that said you wanted to!'_

"Damn it, byon! I could've taken him on if his stupid friends didn't get in the way!" A voice cursed, hidden behind a corner. Damn you corner for blocking our sight of the mysterious voice! Jennifer took this as a warning and pulled me in an empty alley way, hoping that the owner of the voice won't notice us.

Suddenly, two teens came into view and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, my god!" I gasped, running out of the alley. "It's freaking _KEN_!" At once, I jumped on him and proceeded to hug the living daylights out of the person, all the while he struggled and cursed in Italian.

"Sorry, I think she had too much Mountain Dew." Jennifer sighed, walking smoothly out of the alley and started to pull me off of Ken.

I made a weird pterodactyl noise at her, "NO! LET ME SEIZE THE MOMENT! CARPE DIEM. CARPE DIEM."

"What the hell! Get off me, you stupid fangirl!" He yelled, his first time being attacked by a girl. Much more, a fangirl.

"Mou~! Don't be so cold!" I pouted, wrapping my arms around his neck in a death-grip, "Didn't Mukuro ever taught you to be nice to girls?"

I paused.

...

Wait, did I just...?

_'Fuck, I'm so freakin' stupid!'_ I cursed, slightly shaking as Ken's eyes narrowed at me. In the background, I can hear Jennifer face-palm.

How I can hear people face-palming will forever more be a mystery.

"Hey, how do you know about Mukuro-sama?" Ken quietly asked, a frown forming as his hands reached his channel teeth. I got off of him and putted on a blank expression.

I turned to the side, looking up at the sky with a grin, "I want to fly now."

"What the hell?" They yelled, including Jennifer. Ken growled lowly, taking one teeth channel out, intent on attacking me. However, a mist appeared and a tall man with a pineapple-style blue hair appeared, successfully stopping the blonde from attacking.

"Kufufufu~ What do we have here?" He smiled, his eyes lit with mischief.

"Wao." I smirked. So, the pineapple lord has finally appeared. It was about time, too! Considering I wished to met him and everyone else before the battle.

Slightly bowing, I introduce myself, "The name's Nancy, and over there is Jennifer. It's nice to finally met you, Mukuro."

"Oya, oya," His interest piqued, "How do you know my name? It's not everyday a _little_ girl like you know a person like me." Mukuro's eyes sharpened, "Unless you're involved with that blasted mafia."

I glanced over at Jennifer, slightly biting my lips. Okay, so Mukuro was still a cold, heartless bastard. But still, he's sexy. And I planned on slapping everyone's asses this chapter.

"I have my ways of knowing many things, Mukurocchi."

The pineapple lord's red eye twitched at the nickname, but pushed it aside, "Kufufu, you could be useful. Why don't you do me a favor and touch this trident of mine?"

_'That's kinda pervy, Mukurocchi,'_ I playfully smiled.

"Sorry, but I don't go with strangers who uses the 6 paths of hell." I said, earning a shock from Mukuro and the others. Jennifer lightly giggled in the back, trying her best to contain her laughter.

"It seems like you know more then you should know." He glowered. I pouted at him, my eyes narrowing down to a small glare. Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You forgot to say 'kufufu', stupid!" I mocked, sticking my tongue out at him. He blinked. Then blinked again.

...

"K-kufufu?"

"Pfft," Jennifer and I couldn't stop ourselves from the onslaught of laughter. The once quiet sidewalk was now filled with our laughter as we clutch our stomachs and snort like pigs. Mukuro and his gang sweat-dropped, now wishing they had never noticed me.

After we calmed down from being a pig and laughing to much, we attached ourselves onto Mukuro and forced him to take us with him. He growled, clearly displeased that we had become closer to him, but he didn't say no. After all, he did plan on keeping me as his slave.

However, he began to regret it as I started to rant and wail about how keeping me a slave was not gonna work unless he let me smack his butt. I promised him that if it's once a day, I would do whatever he wished.

"I swear it's a _good_ deal." I stated blankly, looking up at Mukuro. He shrugged, deciding on ignoring me until I shut up. Damn it, I'm talking here! My eyes narrowed and I decided to look back at Jennifer, who was happily chatting with Ken and Chikusa. My eyes glistened as I saw that she and Ken chatted with each other more.

"Kufufu, I know what you're thinking." Mukuro chuckled, looking both at the happily chatting couple- I mean, Jennifer and Ken, "I think she might have a chance. He doesn't get along with a lot of people." I nodded and looked up at Mukuro. Then I sighed.

"Shrink alittle, yeah? You're so damn tall you remind me of Dino-nii's place." I growled. Just wait until I become Nancezilla!

Jennifer suddenly hissed, giving the image of a cat whose hair was standing up, "That bastard..."

"Ah, you mean the Bucking Bronco?" He asked, "Kufufu, I should take your body right, now. Your information is very unique." I stood there, in shock. Then I ran over to Jennifer, pointing dramatically at Mukuro.

"H-He's gonna rape me!" I faked cried, hoping it would work. Jennifer sent a menacing glare towards Mukuro.

"Haha, I'm kidding!" I joked, "But no." My voice dropped and I decided to move along. In the back, Mukuro wondered what the hell did he do to be in this predicament. Vendicare he can handle, but a fangirl?

Hell _no_.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

"Wao, this could seriously be on MTV's Extreme Home Makeover," I muttered, glancing around the building. It was just like in the anime, and I really kinda wish it wasn't. The ground looked like it was made out of dust, leaving everyone's footprints on the ground, and the door's look like they'll fall off at any given moment. The windows were worst; the once tall and beautiful glistening windows was now a smoky gray with broken pieces hanging on around the edges. I flipped towards Ken, who simple snarled and looked away.

"I-it's better than nothing, byon," He muttered, his eyes seemingly to focus on another building. I turned to face Jennifer.

"We should clean it up a bit, y'know." Jennifer nodded.

"I agree. Maybe we could get a job and get some money..."

Meanwhile, Mukuro paid no attention to us and walked forward. He seemed content on ignoring me, that dick.

"Mukurocchi, where are we going to sleep?" I asked cutely. The gang sweat-dropped.

"Mukurocchi?" Everyone copied, slightly confused. I smirked. I love giving them weird nicknames.

Mukuro sighed, "Sleep wherever you want, and don't call me Mukurocchi."

"No."

He sighed again, idly thinking about how 'using' me is the only reason why he kept me around. It wasn't like this was the first time he found girls to be annoying. When undergoing experimentation, there was one female doctor who was, in his opinion, was more annoying than hell itself. She was clumsy and was very weak; she didn't have it in her to see Mukuro's transformation, much less do his daily 'check-up'. Not to mention, she fainted immediately once he _personally_ exterminated the Estraneo familigia. His lips twitched at the memory of her.

I eyed Mukuro suspiciously before I glanced back at Jennifer, who was happily chatting away with Ken. It seemed like the two had begun to like each other, and I thought happily that Jennifer deserved this. She's been in plenty of relationships where the guy was mean and often 'used' her. I blanched. Cheating guys are the worst! What's the point of cheating on the person you're in a relationship with if you signed up for it? Relationships shouldn't be addressed as a contract, finding loopholes and such, relationships should be where two people are happy with each other and desire to be more than just 'friends'.

I sighed. The only boy I can imagine having a genuine relationship with is Tsuna. He's so cute and shy, it's hard to believe he would do something such as cheating. Biting my lips, I tried to imagine him cheating on Kyoko with Haru, but I couldn't see it happening. Yup, Tsuna's too moe~ moe~ for that kind of stuff.

"So, where do you think you should find a job?" Chikusa asked, breaking the silence. Oh shit, was he watching me? Hopefully not. Alright, play it cool, girl. Play it cool.

I looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know. The only things that I'm good at is drawing and a bit of cooking. I like to play the piano but I can't practice. I sorta clean things faster than some females, but that's it." I shrugged, "I'm just a simple girl, really. If you count out my random and perverted character."

"Hmm..." Chikusa thought for a moment, eyeing me up and down. "I guess you are..."

I looked at him, too. His blue hair hidden underneath that hat. The glasses shielding his deep blue eyes. The bar-code on his left cheek. He's tall, too, and honestly I wouldn't mind seeing more of him. I don't know much about Chikusa much since he wasn't one of the main characters, but he was still important atleast. After all, who could ever be more fit to be Gokudera's opponent than him?

Not to mention he's kinda hot, too...

People's asses I need to slap: Mukuro, Tsuna and Chikusa.

"Kya~! So many asses to slap today," I squealed. I flipped my gaze over everyone, "You didn't hear a thing."

"Kufufufu~ I did."

"Mukurocchi... you're an exception cause you're a pineapple and pineapples taste good."

"Kufufufu~"

Chikusa stared at me for a bit. Did he read my mind? Hope not. Uh-uh-uh.

"Hey, I got to go."

"Where you going?" Jennifer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Take a look around town. See if they have an open job or something."

"But it's dangerous going alone. I'll come with you."

"No, it's ok." I smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine by myself. You can stay here and think about some things." I walked back to the gate and waved.

"I'll see ya' in a bit!" I said and left. Jennifer sighed and walked back to the hideout.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

I walked down the sidewalk, amazed by how the templates on the walls were formed into words I could understand. Is this what it feels like to read and write in a different language, understanding and abit awed? I grinned, this is great! Now I can start reading Japanese yaoi without having to translate them. I snickered.

"God, this is totally awesome to the-"

"EXTREME!"

"Hieeeeek!" I screamed, covering my ears from the shockingly loud voice. The sound of feet pounding on the cement ground made me notice the tall male heading my way.

"I'm EXTREMELY sorry! I'm just jogging in the afternoon for some EXTREME practice! I did mean to scare you!" He said. Oh. My. Fucking. God. I would love to slap his ass.

"It's OK," I said, smiling reassuringly.

Ryohei pumped his fist to the air, "EXTREME SMILE!" He yelled.

"Eh?"

Ryohei just shrugged. "So, what are you doing here? Are you taking an EXTREME walk?"

I smiled at Ryohei and he smiled back. He really is a brother. "Not really. Taking a bit of quietness once in a while should do me good, it relaxes me."

The silver-haired brother looked confused. "EXTREMELY explain!" He yelled out again. I covered my ears, earning an 'extremely sorry' from him.

"When you extremely calm down, you can connect your body, mind, and soul. Even though you can't see it, it can extremely make you feel more...," I paused, "Extremely calm." I looked at Ryohei, he showed a face that is mixed with understanding it, but not too much.

I sighed, "For example, close your eyes and breath slowly." Ryohei nodded and closed his eyes, and took slow breaths.

"I EXT-"

"Say it in your mind. Think. But don't talk." Ryohei nodded again, probably screaming 'EXTREME's in his head over and over again.

Hesitantly, I putted my hand on his chest to feel his heart beat. Ryohei stiffed a bit but relaxed. I saw his heart was going a bit slower, a more rhythmical beat. I looked up at Ryohei's face and saw that the previous tensed look had passed and became relaxed.

"Open your eyes but don't say a word." I said.

Ryohei opened his eye's and didn't say a word. He looked at me with a soft smile. Wow, that was really cute!

"Do you extremely understand now?"

"Extremely!" He said almost softly, and he still had that soft smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Now, how about a challenge?" I asked. Ryohei pumped his fist in the air, his eye's filled with passion.

"EXTREME!" He yelled a bit louder, not too loud, but it sorta ringed in my ears.

"Ok, how about... You run now till morning without saying EXTREME too loudly?"

Ryohei thought for a moment and nodded. "Extreme challenge! I accept!" He smiled and ran fast past me. Running faster than any anime character I know. I giggled.

Wait. Did I just giggled? Shit, I'm starting to lose my tomboyish. I need an adult, I NEED AN ADULT.

I sighed. Going in this world is turning me even more girlish, but I bet I would still would wear a boy's uniform if I go to school. Hell, I wore pants more than anything! The teachers would always ask why I'm not wearing the school's female uniform and I would usually stay quiet or hissed back at them with my sass.

"Great. New life, new school, new troubles, huh?" I looked up at the sky and walked forward. "Maybe I should ask someone where the middle school is..."

"Ahhh! No-wait!"

_Clash!_

A loud scream behind the corner, _shitty corner_, had caused me to be alarmed. My protective instincts kicked in as I ran toward the corner, but stopped in my tracks as I stared at the tall male.

"I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace of Namimori." The prefect coldly stated, before sending the poor idiot against the wall with his tonfa. Dramatic music please, cause here comes Hibari Kyouya!

He turned around and saw me.

"..."

"...," My lips formed a straight line as I felt the air become awkward. "Uh, hey, Hibarocchi."

Hibari's eye twitched and glared at me. I wasn't really affectd by the glare, since Jennifer's glares are the _worst_. Especially when she's having B.F. God, she's worst than any other girls during their 'bitch fit'. Trust me, you don't want to be near that girl within a 5 kilometer radius.

Trust me. _I know from experience._ ***shudders***

"What's with the glare?" I pouted childishly, "I'm your little sister and _this_ is how you treat me?"

He hissed at me, "You're not my younger sibling. I would've remembered having a weak herbivore in my family."

I death-glared at him, which he kindly glared at me back. Considering we were both stubborn as hell, the glaring contest went on for a few more seconds.

Yay! Glaring contests are so fun!

**Not.**

I sighed, giving up seeing as how this is not going anywhere, "Well then, Hibarocchi, I was wondering if you can help me enroll into school, so..."

Hibari stopped his glaring and walked in a direction.

"I guess you're showing me then..."

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

I walked away from the school yard, my lips tugging into a frown. Staring at the bag of supplies I got from Hibari, my frown deepened. I was _obviously_ not happy with the female uniform, and Hibari _strictly_ stated that if I don't wear my uniform correctly on the first day of school, I would be bitten to death.

How _cute_.

Sighing into the evening, I decided to wonder around the area. I was still extremely amazed by how the Kanji that looked weird has now form into words I understood. Reading each plate on the wall, my eyes widened at the familiar 'Sawada' plate. I squealed.

It's about damn time I meet that Tsu-moe!

Ladies and gentlemen, let me give you the final, exclusive act of officially slapping Tsuna's moe~ moe~ ass!

And so, I putted the bag of uniforms and other stuff on the ground, I secretly enter the house. Until I heard a _click_ sound.

"_Ciaossu_, who are you and explain, before I shoot you," said a tiny voice.

I grinned, almost squealing in delight as I hear Reborn shifting behind me. I turned around slowly, nearly bursting with excitement when the barrel of a green gun pointed at my forehead. Reborn has now been added to my ass-slapping list.

"Aww~ How cute!" I giggled, letting some of my excitement pour into my face. I can't believe I'm finally meeting Reborn.

Reborn looked up at me, checking to see any other emotions I had in my face. But couldn't find any other than happiness and adoration. Reborn sighed, the gun shifting back to it's chameleon form. I grinned. So, the hitman can read minds only by looking at their faces, huh? Fufufu~

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"I'm Sky!" I smiled. Reborn looked at me weirdly. "Just kidding! My name is Nancy! But I always wanted to be Sky."

"Why?"

"Well," I thought for a moment, personally, I like 'Sky' because Tsuna had the Sky ring, but other than that, it sounded really cute. "I like it cause the sky changes colors."

Reborn arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, the sky is always blue, orange, purple and stuff! It can change it's color when the sun goes down. And the sky is _so_ wide! It stretches to the ends of the Earth! Like as if it watches over us and keeps us together!" I sounded like my science teacher, she would always take things to a place where we can't even understand a bit of it.

But nevertheless, Reborn sorta understands. I guess. I can't tell. All he did was nod.

"Well, I got to go now. I'll see you later." I said, and ran away, grabbing my stuff and heading towards the hideout.

It was when I was at the gates of the hideout that I forgot to molest Tsuna.

_Damn it._

**❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿❀*｡✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*THE NEXT MORNING!-❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･**

Jennifer and I had polar-opposite expressions. She was happy and I was disgusted.

"Aw~ this is _so_ cute!" Jennifer exclaimed, twirling around in her uniform.

"Gah, I hate it! Why do girls wear skirts?!" I growled, trying to pull down my short skirt. It wasn't too short, but I bet it'll flip up if a wind blows. I decided to just leave the skirt alone. My shirt was untucked and my vest covered my the white shirt till it reached down to my skirt. My ribbon was messily made, unlike Jennifer's, who looked orderly and nice. Tch.

"Kufufu~ Namimori Middle school," Mukuro mumbled, "You should be careful, I heard a certain skylark bites people to death if there late for class." He smirked.

I sighed, "Well, whatever, let's go." I grabbed Jennifer and my book bag, and ran out of the hideout saying our goodbyes.

** ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ* ✿*･At the School Entrance❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿**

"Herbivore, why are you crowding around?" Hibari snarled at me and Jennifer. Jennifer looked at him weirdly, and then looked at me.

"Hibarocchi!" I yelled, jumping on him with eye's full of tears. Everyone stared at us in shock, even Jennifer.

"Get off me, or I'll bite you to death!" He growled, trying to actually pull me off.

I pouted. "Is that how you treat your sweet little sister like that?" I yelled, and stomped off. Everyone sweat-dropped but ran away the second they saw Hibari's glare. Jennifer stood there, watching the scene then sighed.

"Let me guess... she started calling you _'Hibarocchi'_ and decided that she's your younger sister?" She said.

"Hn." Jennifer took that as a yes, so she sighed again and head to the school.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

Jennifer and I were in the principle's office, getting our stuff from him. He talked about how the school is safe and fun and that we should enjoy our time here. He warned about Hibari, but I threw it to the side when I told him I was his sister. He nearly shat his pants when I said that, but relaxed when Jennifer smacked me up-side the head. When we finally got our schedules, he told me to go to class D-1 and Jennifer to C-2.

"Damn, we're in different classes..." I growled. Why must I be friends with someone who's one grade ahead of me! We'll hardly see each other. And that sucks because I won't be able to make fun of her!

"Well, it can't be helped. Nancy, be a good girl and try not to daydream again." She sighed and left in another direction.

I looked down the corridors. A-1, B-1, C-1, and...

"Ah! Found it~! Class D-1!" I said, knocking on the door. When the teacher said, 'come in.' I giggled at the perverted thought. How inviting of you, _sensei_. Hey, I can't help it.

I am, after all, one hell of a fangirl.

I opened the door and revealed myself, walking near the teacher's desk. The students looked at me, up and down, then started talking. "Eh-em, this is our new student, Clemens Nancy." The teacher said, writing my name on the board.

I made a small bow, "Nice to meet you, my name is _Hibari_ Nancy." I smirked, earning a shock from everyone, including the teacher. Oh, how I love to manipulate people...

The teacher glared at me. "No, it is _not_ Hibari Nancy. I, a proud college graduate from Tokyo, is smarter than your tricks." I death glared at him, the same one as Hibari's. And let me tell you this, it actually worked! The teacher shrank back a bit and erased 'Clemens' and putted 'Hibari' on the board.

I smirked evilly when I heard the other students gulped. "O-okay then, Miss Hibari. Please sit next to S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada, please r-raise your hand." He stuttered. I looked for a certain brunette. **Ah.** Found you, you little moe~ moe~. But why do I have this weird feeling someone is glaring at me? I looked at the students on the first row and noticed a certain green-eyed, silver hair boy glaring at me.

I smirked at him, but then smiled. "Hi," I said quietly, though Gokudera glared even more, despite the small light blush. I shrugged and sat in the empty seat next to Tsuna. I looked at him. He was shivering and fear was written in his eyes. Tsuna really is too moe~ moe~!

I brought out my notebook and turned to an empty page. "This day can't get any better..." I said softly, but loud enough for Tsuna to hear. The Vongola Boss didn't understand, but didn't ask me about it. Now for the ongoing boring class...

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

_Ring~!_

"Finally!" I stretched out, hissing out a noise. My legs always feel heavy if I sit still for to long. And my butt. But that's for another debate, readers.

"Nancy~!" Yelled a voice. Clearly, it was Jennifer. We have been separated for too long! Now, let me proceed to express my joy by continuously cuddling you to death.

"Jennifer~!"

**BAM!**

Bursting out of the classroom, I smashed into Jennifer's forehead.

"Ouch! Watch where you're running!" She growled, rubbing her aching forehead.

"Whoopsies~!" I said with a silly smile. But I felt stares again, this time it was from the whole class. But everyone looked away by the time I looked at them.

"Well, let's go eat. I heard the rooftop is a pretty nice place," Jennifer said. I disagreed.

"Why, not?" She asked. Although I _do_ like eating my lunch at the the roof top, but I would rather eat in-

"The _Reception_ room is much better! It has a certain _brother_ of mine whom I want to stuff chocolate in his face," I said plainly. Jennifer grinned.

"Alrighty then, but I'm not gonna be bitten to death by that carnivore demon." Nice nickname. I might use it next time.

Everyone stiffen at what we just said. "Hiiiee! You'll sign your death certificate if you go there!" Tsuna shrieked. I looked at him and petted his head.

Pat.

...

Pat. Pat.

"Ano... what are you doing, Hibari-san?" asked Tsuna. I looked at him. He was almost the same height as me, but a bit taller.

I smiled, "'Cause you're cute!" Tsuna blushed a deep red, while everyone in class widened their eyes.

"Eh!? But how is Dame-Tsu-"

"Finish that _sentence_, and I'll finish your _life_," I growled. Everyone became silent but Jennifer whistled.

"Heh, that's what you get!" Jennifer laughed, "Nancy's gotten everyone tied around her finger, huh?" I pouted at her, petting Tsuna like as if he was an adorable little puppy. It's not like he rejected my hand, although he did feel alittle awkward.

It wasn't until someone slapped my hand away from Tsuna's head that I finally took notice of my surroundings.

Dark brown meet green eyes as I stared at the irritated look on Gokudera's face. "Don't be so touchy-feely with Juudaime!" He growled. I blinked at him.

Blink.

"Oi..."

Blink. Blink.

I stared at him for a moment, then I petted him, too. "Hehe, so many soft-haired people!" I grinned, making Gokudera blush darkly. Jennifer giggled, she knows my weirdness has no limits. He was about to retort when suddenly the door opened and a dark aura crossed the room.

"Herbivore, you're all too noisy-"

"HIBAROCHHI!" I glomped him! Yes! Finally! And because he didn't see this one coming, we both fell to the ground. Everyone was shocked. Never in their life would they see that the dangerous Hibari Kyoya have his little sister jump onto him, much less _have_ one. What's gonna happen next? Hibari petting her and saying, "I missed you, too."? Well then, it might just be the end of the world...

Hibari glared at me and tried to grab his tonfa and whack it at me but couldn't since I was hugging him too hard. I jumped off of him and dodged a tonfa blow, which made Hibari smirked. "Wao... you might be an interesting herbivore..." He smirked.

"Eh? Really? Even though _I-really-wanna-smash-chocolate-cake-in-your-face_?" I said real quick. But damn, Hibari heard it.

"Repeat that."

"I said something about chocolate cake... I wanna eat some..."

"Now? You'll grow fat herbivore."

"So? Herbivores like me _love _chocolate more than carnivores wanting _more_ power." Now that sorta struck an interest. Guess I was right about how carnivores want more power.

"Hn. You're quite interesting," Hibari narrowed his eyes and hid his tonfas, "I expect you to be at the roof top tomorrow." That's it. The battle is on.

Nancy vs. Hibari...

"I don't know how to fight, though..." I said.

"Ehhhhh!?" the class frowned at me. Yup, I just signed my death certificate. But truthfully it doesn't bother me to much. Hibari simply glared at me before vanishing down the halls. Just when I was about to close the door, a soft pat of steps caught my attention.

"Extreme practicing!" Ah. He's back!

"RYOHEI!" I screamed in joy, catching his attention. He happily ran up to me, drawing the attention to us.

He eased up his speed and whispered in my ear, earning a shock from every one in the room. They thought the day where Ryohei could actually whisper without screaming EXTREME was out of this world...

Maybe I really did break the universe in some way. All well. ***shrugs***

I laughed after hearing his explanation, "Ok, ok... you manage to do my challenge and you want a reward?"

Ryohei nodded. Another shocker. I think Gokudera and Tsuna are lost right now.

Ryohei whispered what want he wanted and my eye twitched. "I-I'm only doing this because you did it correctly and you're extremely fun." I said, then kissed his cheek softly.

_SHOCK!_

Stares. Stares. All on me... Not a big fan of it, too. I think I shouldn't have done that...

Ryohei stood there for a minute then took a deep breath, **"EXTREME!"** He yelled, even a tornado is putted to shame.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

Everyone in the school _must _heard it. I guess that's why there holding their ears softly. Oh boy...

"Damn it..." I held my ears. They were still ringing. Ouch...

"Nancy, what was that stupid challenge anyway?" Jennifer asked, irritated that her ears were hurt, too.

"What?" My ears are still ringing.

"I said, _what_ was the challenge?" She raised her voice louder.

"Oh, It was to not say _EXTREME_ too loudly." I replied.

"What?"

"I said, It was to _NOT_ say _EXTREME_ too loudly!" I repeated louder.

She stared at me then face palmed. What a wonderful day to start the school. Which reminds me, whatever happened to the teacher?

**✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･End of school day❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ***

"Finally!" I purred, stretching again in my seat. I walked out of the class room and outside to meet Jennifer at the gate. I was about to meet up with until two students walked up to me, a creepy smile etching on their faces.

"Hey, you're that new kid, right?" Said the boy.

The girl nodded, "So? So? Are you dating Sasagawa?" I looked at her and glared, making both of them shiver.

"No. I don't like boys...," I said simply. They was about to ask why until Jennifer shoved a book in my face. When did she get here? And what the hell?

"Ouch! What was that for?" I growled. But Jennifer pointed at the book.

"Huh?" I read the cover, _'Italian Mafia Families: A Guide Through History'._

I think I'm gonna be in heaven when I read this.

"FLIP A PINEAPPLE, I FREAKING LOVE YOU!" My eyes gleamed, clutching the book close to my thumping chest. I grinned wide, flipping through the pages. The two students simply raised an eyebrow, before looking at each other and shrugging, deciding that maybe now would be a good time to leave.

Jennifer pulled me close (_Oh-la-la~_) and whispered in my ear. I nodded, "Sure, I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine," I grabbed Tsuna, who was standing near-by and looked at me in confusion, "I'm going to this guys house instead!"

"WHAT?" yelled Tsuna, Gokudera, and Jennifer. They looked at each other then turned attention to me.

"Why?"

"Cause..."

"Cause?"

I gave them a blank look, my face turning to that of Nougami Neuro (A/N: Look it up.) "I don't know."

_Bonk!_

"You should at _least_ know the reasons! And _NO WAY _am I allowing you to go to a boy's house!" Jennifer hissed, continuing to rant, "And besides, he doesn't even know you!"

I grinned, "It's fine! Besides, _Juudaimoe_ will totally get to know me soon enough!" Cause then maybe I'll finally slap his ass.

The other two stared at me. Tsuna was shocked. Gokudera glared. And Yamamoto was at baseball practice... which I defiantly need to see...

Gokudera snarled, "What the hell did you say?"

"What? I hear you call him Juudaimoe lots of times!" I pouted. Jennifer sighed. She knew the reason.

Tsuna sighed in relief. He thought for a second that I knew he was Vongola Tenth. Too bad, Jennifer and I already know, you adorable _Juudaimoe_.

"Ciaossu!" Said a tiny voice behind us. We both looked up to see Reborn in a potted tree outfit. Truly amazing. I wonder, if I had a curse like Reborn, I'll be able to disguise myself, too...

"Reborn!" Yelled Tsuna. Reborn kicked Tsuna's head and landed on my shoulder peacefully.

"So, you're name's Reborn, cutie?" I asked, remembering yesterday where I met Reborn in front of Tsuna's house.

Reborn nodded. "Yes, but it seems like you already know that. Tell me, what is you're full name?"

"Nancy. Hibari Nancy."

"Hibari? You're not really Hibari's little sister are you?"

"..."

"...You're too smart for a 5 year old..."

Reborn smirked.

"Eh? So, you're not really Hibari-san's little sister? But in class...!" Tsuna couldn't believe it. I lied. I'm a liar. Hehehehe~

"Well, I can't help it! I just love munipulating people cause it's so easy!" Gokudera was about to reply with a snarky comment, but I beat him to it, "And I don't use it often, unless I'm deadly serious."

Jennifer shivered, remembering the _one_ time I had been serious enough to manipulate someone. It was when one of her ex's had cheated on her, and let's just say he's probably still alive on that love hotel bed I chained him to.

_Probably_.

Reborn saw Jennifer's shiver. "What happened?" He asked. Jennifer's lips formed a straight line.

"Well, long story short, Nancy locked my ex in a love hotel. Who, _hopefully_, is still alive." They mentally shivered, except for Reborn. He had a evil glint in his eye, which alarmed Tsuna.

"No, Reborn! She isn't going to be in this weird family of yours!" says Tsuna. Reborn simply shook his head, dismissing his student's outcry and looked at me. I shivered; that leveled stare was giving me the creeps. I clutched the book tighter in my hands.

"Oi, what that book in your hand?" Gokudera finally asked. The book in my hand then caught everyone's attention. I nodded at Jennifer.

"Can we? I mean, this is top info we got here!" She sighed. I nodded.

"Well, since it's them, I think it's ok..."

"Ok about what?" Tsuna asked.

"Ok to tell you guys we know about the Vongola Mafia family!" Jennifer and me said at the same time.

"WHAT?"

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

FInALly! Done!

Now excuse me while I lie on the floor and evaporate into water.

Ciao ciao, and always fight with your Dying Will!


	3. Secrets and sweet Yaoi!

Welcome to another chapter that is currently being extremely edited.

I do have an announcement though.

SO, uh, I'm starting to wonder if any of you guys would like to ask Nancy some questions-

Nancy: _Yo, tell meh what 'chu want, what 'cha really-really want-_

**I want you to shut up.**

Nancy: ***hisses*** Fine!

And ***ahem*** well, the website is here - ask. fm/ Nancervore (Please remove the spaces ;w;)

And I think that's it. Other than that, I'm trying to be more active now, but my life is getting a bit hectic ever since the year started. Like wtf I'm 16, let me be sexy and lazy at the same time _please_. Key word: Lazy.

**Warnings**: As per usual. OOC-ness, explicit language, etc. You clicked on this fanfiction because you knew what was coming and was entertained by the thought, so don't complain. I still love you though ;w; ***cuddles***

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

Reborn got off my shoulder and pulled down his fedora hat down, covering his eyes. His memory started to run down any information about me and Jennifer, or any information that was suspicious in any sort of way. He frowned, not liking that his results came up with nothing.

"Who the hell are you guys?" asked Gokudera, voicing out what Reborn was previously thinking. He was sure that this was kept quiet, and that no one except for the baseball freak, the biting freak, Juudaime, and Reborn knows about the Vongola. That's it.

"Like we said, I'm Jennifer and she's Nancy. There's not much difference, except," Jennifer grabbed out a laptop from her book bag, making me gawked at it.

"You sexy motherfucker! You brought your laptop?" I nearly screamed. Jennifer smirked. I guess that she sneaked it to school and was about to bring it to my house, not really bothering to go home and get it. The laptop was a bit small and had a sticker of Vampire Dairies stuck on the top.

"Of course! Plus," she took out the wireless USB connector wordlessly. I smiled brightly.

"Flip a fuck-tuck of pineapples!" I hugged her, squishing her to death. Now I can finally catch up on my fanfictions and,_ gasp_, maybe get to draw some more yaoi of Tsu-moe! ***squeal***

Tsuna flushed at my comment and the scene, stuttering words that fell on death ears, while Gokudera fumed at my language. Reborn simply smirked in amusement.

In the moment, Jennifer decided to open the laptop, but I quickly shut the screen.

"Not here! If anyone else knows about this, we'll be held captive and have to spit everything out," I said lowly, "It'll ruin the Vongola for sure."

"Then, let's go to Tsuna's house," Jennifer sighed, remembering what she had to do, "But can you handle it, Nancy? After all, I have to go do something later on this evening."

I nodded and she gave me her laptop, giving me a stern look, "Just make sure you don't show them '_it'_!"

"What's the _'it'_?" asked Reborn. Jennifer shook her head and waved it off, walking away from the crowd with a 'see ya'. Reborn looked at me, waiting for answers, but I grinned at him, hoping my smile would smolder my laughter down.

Because we all know that I'm a fangirl. And we all know what _'it' _is. ***cackles***

"Well, let's go," I putted the laptop in my bag and walked to Tsuna's house. While Tsuna and Gokudera was trying to look out, making sure no one, not even Haru, follow them.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡**At Tsuna's House**･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ

When we came to Tsuna's home, we were immediately greeted by Tsuna's ever-loving mother, Nana. When our eyes met, she instantly smiled, squealing silently since I was one of the first few girls coming to Tsuna's house. Pushing us upstairs to Tsuna's room, she began to create her wonderful cookies and tea, and with some time, she delivered it to us and winked at me.

Nana, are you implying what I think you're implying?

_*gasps*_ ARE YOU SHIPPING TSUNA AND GOKUDERA, TOO!? YES. (A/N: I swear this character doesn't even- ugh!)

"So... what now?" I asked, taking the delicious cookie Nana made. Reborn hopped up on the desk and looked down at us while Tsuna and Gokudera sat next to each other.

"You were about to show us something with that laptop," says Tsuna. I nodded at him. I grabbed out the laptop from my book bag and sat it on the small table. Biting my lips slightly, which I noticed was starting to become a habit, I lift up the screen.

"Hold on...," I muttered, and typed in some words. I insert the USB connector which has it's own internet and transferred the info in the computer. After a few clicks and a few types, I opened the internet browser and go on google typing in 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn'.

Tsuna, Reborn, and Gokudera watched. Tracing every movement with there eyes. It's like they never seen a laptop before...

Like what, they have glowing Mafia flames spewing from their foreheads and they think laptops are the hottest shits ever.

"Ok, so to make things more simpler, I came from another world where you guys are anime/manga characters to us." I said popping up a picture with Tsuna in HDW mode and Reborn. Tsuna gawked at how cool he looked like while Reborn look amused at the picture. Gokudera was smiling like no tomorrow saying, "I never thought Juudaime was this cool!"

"What's anime/manga?" Reborn asked. I looked at him crazy. I am in Japan, right?

"You don't know what anime/manga is?" Reborn glared.

"Ok, ok...," I muttered, scrolling down the images, "So, anime is a cartoon show version of a manga. A manga is like a comic."

"So, we're in a comic?" Tsuna asked. I nodded.

"Well, in a better way. The American comics are not my cup of tea, and I'm usually interested in the Japanese culture. Manga and anime are obviously a popular factor that cannot be ignore in Japan," I said, showing them another picture of Tsuna.

Quickly, Gokudera saw something on the screen and pointed at it. His face blushing madly. Tsuna saw where Gokudera was pointing at and blushed a deep red, too. Reborn, however, had a very wide smirk on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, but was answered quickly as Gokudera turned the PC around and showed me a fanart picture of Tsuna sitting on Gokudera's lap, a soft blush adorning his face as his green eyes were staring at his boss's face, half-lidded. Tsuna, on the other hand, had his eyes closed shut, his hands grasping onto Gokudera's half-opened dress shirt. Do I really need to state that they were practically all over each other? Atleast they did look through my folder of explicit yaoi. They'd run to the hills if they did.

I bit my lower lip, "Damn, I showed you it..."

"Hm, I thought so. So you're a yaoi fangirl?" Reborn smirked. I blushed deeply and waved my hands around.

"I-I only r-read it b-because..." I blushed even deeper making Reborn smirk wider.

"Because?"

"B-because..." Well, I can't exactly say I like having fangasms. It's practically unavoidable!

And we _both_ know you can't avoid the fangasms either.

Reborn cupped my check making me look at him, snapping me out of my inner turmoil, "R-Reborn..." I don't like that look in his eye's. It's telling me he's reading my mind...

He smirked, "It's cause you like having fangas-"

"FUCKAPPLE MUKURO!" I blurted out making everyone pause a moment, then began to burst out in laughter. I awkwardly smiled before joining in.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿***At Kokuyo Land**･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ

"Ah-choo!" Mukuro sneezed. "Oya? Is someone talking about me?"

"Are you sick, Mukuro-sama?" Asked the worried PupKen.

"No, not really..."

"Ok then, Mukuro-sama..."

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿***Back With Me**･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ

I looked at the clock, red numbers showing 6:00 p.m.

"Hey, I go to go," I muttered, "Muk- erm, my mum will be mad at me if I'm home late." Tsuna nodded at me, a small little smile forming while Gokudera muttered about how he's glad I was leaving. I promptly flipped him off and ran before Gokudera proceeded to blow the living shit out of me.

Please, Gokudera.

Contain your _dynamites_.

I let a giggle escape me as I heard loud profanities from Gokudera. I walked down the stairs and waved to Nana-san, who happily waved back. Making my way outside, I was greeted by a small voice.

"Nancy."

"Yes, Reborn?" I asked, looking up on the wall were Reborn was. He looked at me straight in the eye.

"You're not _really_ from around here, huh?" he asked.

"Nope, in case you haven't notice," I replied. Reborn shook his head.

"You only showed us about Tsuna's no good life that we already know, yet you didn't show us about the warning's we'll receive in the future. Why?" He asked again, eager to know more about the future.

"Things are hard to explain, Reborn. If I told you now, the future would be messed up and the thing's I tell you could be wrong and you might make a big mistake." I continued walking.

Reborn sighed and turned back before saying, "Then be careful, the future is changing because you're here interfering with it."

I looked down. "I'm sorry for being here then," I muttered, biting my lips, "I only wanted a family..."

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿***IN THE MEANTIME**･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡

"What the everliving shit," Jennifer quietly muttered, "N-no wonder Nancy reads this kind of stuff!" The girl nearly squealed at the yaoi book held in her hands. She turned another page and immediately shut the book. Jennifer took one last look at the book then put it back in the book shelf. When she made her way out of the store, the store clerk tugged on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok, miss? Your nose is bleeding..."

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

Another chapter has been finally edited! Yay me!

Hopefully I can keep this up!

And probably upload another chapter in the mean time but idk I get pretty lazy easily.

Please review in the meantime if you enjoyed it! And you can also ask Nancy some questions, too, with the provided website - ask. fm/ Nancervore (Remove spaces!)

As always, fight with your Dying Will!


	4. Men in Black and a very Sweet Dumplin!

Chaosu readers! Another chapter well edited (hopefully; atleast with minor difficulties)

Warnings: OOC-ness, Cursing, fangirls, and men in suits. It's a _fanfiction_.

I don't own KHR as per usual. If I did, Mukuro would where his pineapple t-shirt.

_Forever._

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

I laid on the ripped-up sofa of Kokyo Land and sighed. Not speaking a word. Just starring at the ceiling.

"...am I really disturbing the peace of time and space?" I asked myself, a small '_tsk'_ sound escaping. I really don't like the thought of disturbing time and space. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon already had Palkia and Dialga at each other's necks before, and I would like to keep the peace between them. After all, the idea of a rampaging Dialga and a pissed off Palkia would not be good.

"Fuck, I'd be screwed," I cursed, "Well, fucked _and_ screwed. For life. And all my regenerations and shit." My hands etched into my hair, slightly pulling my fringes to the side, "Just what the hell am I doing?" I muttered.

A soft voice captured my attention, but didn't make me move from my spot, "Kufufu, our plan is going well. If this keeps up, then he'll most certainly come," Says an obviously-not-Mukuro. A small grunt of approval replied.

"Then, what do we do about the stupid girl and Jennifer?" Asked the obviously-not-Ken. I bite my lower lip, my hands itching to scratch his face.

Just wait.

I _swear_ I will go all _Nancy-Kong_ on your ass one day.

I grumbled, turning over on the sofa for a more comfortable position, deciding to let the PupKen take his sweet time being alive. I heard soft footsteps padding towards me, making me frown. Seems like they finally noticed me.

"Oh, she's sleeping," Well, shit. Chikusa was here all along, too? Like seriously, can you stop being invisible and sexy?

Well, you can continue being sexy, I suppose.

A hum was heard from the two males, but I pushed it off, "Payback, Nancy-chan," They sing-sang, causing a shiver to dance down my spine. Wtf?

_Click._

Eh, did a bug get in here or something? I must be imagining this, right? After all, I heard flies tend to land on people's faces before...

"Heh, hope you like your morning, Nancy-chan," Mukuro cooed. What? They barley did anything to me. All well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･**In the Morning**❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡

"..." I won't say a word. My face. Is. Markered.

"Well, shit," I said softly, wetting a wet towel and cleaning my face with it. The black stains faded to grey, but it made me look like the stereotypical emo. Making me more depressed.

"Nice job, dumbass," I growled. How on Earth will I face Tsuna today? What if he avoids me?

I mean, I can always lock him up in my bedroom, but that's for another fanfiction, reader.

_Beep! Beep!_

_'Someone fuck me with a stick,'_ I thought, muttering French curses mixed with English. Grumbling lamentably, I grabbed my bag and dashed to the living room, kicking Mukuro and Ken awake. I smirked when they didn't even laugh. The smile written on my face became darker, whispering that one day, I will personally _exterminate_ them.

Cue the gulp.

"Fuckapple me..." I cursed again, running to the school. Hibari was about to close the gates until he saw me.

He narrowed his eyes sharply. "Herbivore, you're late-" He paused, noticing the grey marks on my face. He frowned.

"Shut up." I glared. Hibari, slightly amused at my behavior, hummed to reply but soon returned the glare. He grabbed my wrist and closed the gates. Then proceeded to drag me to the school. Or more specifically, the Reception room.

My thoughts then drifted on to Jennifer, who had not returned from her mini-study date. She did say she was sleeping over, but...

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

"..." I glared at Hibari, I don't like it when someone is cleaning my face. _Roughly_.

Jesus fuck, Hibari, if you were into me, can you _atleast_ pretend I'm the most fragile person ever?

N... not like I'll say that outloud, of course...

"Herbivore, stop moving before I _force_ you to stop moving," He growled. Rubbing the fabric harder on my face.

My lips formed a pout, muttering a curse in English. Hibari raised an eyebrow, but pushed it aside, using his other hand to cup the other side of my face to push into the other. The towel's rough fabric was turning my cheeks red and I did not like looking like this.

For fucks sake, Hibari. Don't furrow your brows like that, it's kinda cute and ukeliscious. And you're on top of me.

Is it wrong for me to want to smash his hips against mine?

Not like I'll ever do it.

I should just settle with smacking his ass.

Yus.

I heard Hibari growl, releasing me from my perverted thoughts. Probably because the black marker staines were still on my face. Shit.

"Here, let me see." I said, grabbing the towel from Hibari. He glared, a small hiss about to form and escape.

My lips twitched, wanting to smile at the act, "...are you drunk, Hibarocchi?" I asked, only to meet a tonfa hurled at my head.

"_Ouch!_ That hurts!" I growled, rubbing the place where the tonfa abused my head at.

"It's suppose to hurt, herbivore, and I have no claims stating that I am alcoholic or intoxicated," He growled back, grabbing the towel and rubbing my face even harder.

"Fine, but- _shit! _Stop pressing so hard!" I nearly yelled. Maybe smacking his ass will stop him.

Or make him kill me.

Then a knock was heard.

"Come in," Hibari said. The door opened and revealed an elvis-hair-style Kousakabe.

"U-um, Kyo-san, am I interrupting any... thing?" He asked, looking between me and Hibari.

Hibari glared, "It's not what you're thinking. This herbivore's face will disrupt the peace if it is not properly cleaned." Did he just indirectly say I'm ugly? You _bitch_.

"Ah, ok then," Kousakabe showed him some papers. "These are the list of the attacks this week," Hibari smoothly moved away from me and received the paper, "It's bad. If this keeps up, the whole committee will be defeated..."

The cloud guardian growled and glared at the list of people in the hospital. "That's bad, isn't it, Hibarocchi?" I asked. I wanna look at the list. If only I could, maybe I could tell him that his right-hand man might be next.

Wait, should I tell Hibari about me? About my knowledge about KHR? I bit my lip again, wondering the possible scenarios. The most likely one with Hibari disregarding what I said, charging up for his battle with the person who will forever be his rival.

It's not like I don't trust Hibari with information, in fact, he's probably the most trusted guardian out of Tsuna's group of friends. Aside from Reborn, of course. And Hibari's amazingly strong and cool, and he's just the ideal boyfrie-

Boyfriend?

Ah, fuck. Why now? Why am I noticing-

"Nancy-san?" Kousakabe asked, "Are you alright? You're face is turning red."

I rapidly shook my head, hissing at myself for letting my thoughts wonder into thing I _most certainly_ don't want to think about right now, "I'm fine, Kousakabes-san. And I've been meaning to ask, but did any of the people have pocket watches on them after they were beaten up?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "Did I tell you my name before?" There's something wrong with me today.

"I, uh, heard you from Tsuna, you're Hibarocchi's right-hand man, I think," He nodded, giving me a little smile. Quick save. Good brain, good.

"Ah, alright. And yes, all the people mentioned on the list had been found with pocket watch on them," says Kousakabe. I looked up at him, taking in his appearance. I have to admit, Kousakabe is really cool, for not only being Demonic Hibari's right-hand man, but for pulling off the pompadour pretty well! You gotta admit, it'll be difficult to see his hair become any other style than this one.

I grunted as I realized something, "Hibarocchi already left." Damn, he's quick.

"As expected, he's always on the move when something goes wrong. He'll stop who ever did this," Kousakabe then looked at me and smiled. I smiled shyly back, suddenly feeling insecure for once.

I really need an adult for this. Welp.

"So, uh, do you know how to get rid of these black staines on my face?" I asked. Kousakabe nodded and headed out the door. After a minute, he returned with a wet towel.

"This has something in it to ease those marks on your face. It'll sting abit, but it's worth it." He said, then held my face and slowly rubbed the staines. I'm sure my face is red. It's the first- no, _second_ time a boy's face is near mine.

"There," He said suddenly, breaking me out of my small daydream, "All done." I excused myself and went to the girl's bathroom. He's right, the black staines are all gone. FUCK YEAH! In yo' face, Hibarocchi!

"Well, better get going to class. It's still first period," I pulled down my skirt and smiled reassuringly to myself in the mirror. I stepped out of the girl's bathroom and made my way to class.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

I knocked on the door and when I heard a small, 'come in', I opened the door to the class room and walked in. A smirk etched onto my face,_ 'Sensei, you're so inviting~'_

"M-Miss Hibari! I-I thought you were absent," The teacher said, trying to remain composed.

"I kind of had some things to do with Hibarocchi," I said, earning a shock from the teacher and the students.

"W-well, you're excused. Please sit down then," He said and turned to the board, continuing his boring leacher.

"Hey, what happened?" Tsuna asked when I sat down.

"My face was markered and it was hard to make it come off. So when I came to school, Hibari tried to erase it but got interrupted by Kousakabe-san." I replied.

"Oh, but your face looks normal." _'And pretty sexy,' _I added.

"Kousakabe-san rubbed it gently on my face, making all the black staines go away. Unlike a certain skylark." I growled, rubbing my cheeks.

"Are you-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! Since when did you start flirting with girls in class?" The teacher yelled, making everyone snicker. Gokudera growled at the crowd but the people couldn't help but laugh. Tsuna making a move on a girl? How fun-neh!

**Not**.

"_You're getting on my nerves,_ _sensei_," I muttered darkly, sending a dark looming glare towards everyone. They instantly faced away, all laughter dying down as they slowly realized that I was Hibari's relative. Which I'm not, but let's let the barrel roll for this one, eh?

"O-ok, class, l-let's continue," The teacher stuttered.

Tsuna just sighed. I patted his head and smiled at him, making Tsuna blush.

"Tsuna-kun, don't worry about anything, ok?" I said reassuringly. He looked away as his ears begun to turn red. I chuckled.

Tsuna has always been there for me. Well, not quit physically, but I always thought about him. About how he protected his friends and family, about how he would panic or get flustered or even get angry if his friends are hurt. I love the way he smiles the most, especially the last episode when Tsuna returned back from the future, laughing freely. I swore my heart melted right then and there.

My life wasn't all that great, you know? And yes, we're about to enter the world of OC sadness so you can relate the person. It's what makes me real, what makes all of us real. Whether we're KHR characters like No-Good Tsuna, or the incredibly smart yet pissy Gokudera. If you look at things differently, you might just notice how close these characters are to us in real life. For all we know, Tsuna could be the lonely boy sitting in the corner in your class.

I totally strayed from what we were originally talking about.

This is why I don't have many friends. Well, shit happens.

I starred at the board boringly. Now that Kousakabe-san was next to be attacked, Gokudera will be next with Chikusa. Then Hibari will challenge Mukuro. Finally, Tsuna comes and for the first time, goes into Hyper Dying Will mode. I hope this goes well.

"Ehem, Miss Hibari, how can you turn this decimal into a percentage?" the teacher asked suddenly, making me come out of my daydream.

"Simple, _herbivore, _you just move the decimal two places to the right." I said, finally noticing what the teacher said.

"Good. At least you know this," He looked at Tsuna then back at me. I glared at him, _'Mock my Tsu-moe one more time, I dare you.'_ The teacher nodded nervously and return to the board.

I smirked, _'I guess being Hibarocchi's self-proclaimed little sister has some advantages.' _I drifted off to my Wonderland and bit my lip. I noticed how cold the room had gotten, but it's probably just my imagination.

Though, I was unaware that a pair of dark eye's were watching me. And he's not Reborn either.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･**At Lunch**❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ

"Um, excuse me." I said, walking to class C-2.

"Yes- eek! I-I mean, i-is there something I can h-help you with?" The girl near me nervously asked.

"Yeah, uh, where's Jennifer?" I asked. The girl shrugged nervously.

"I d-don't know! P-Please don't bite me to death!" She yelped and ran out the class room.

"Ok then..." I softly shrugged. "Eh, I don't really think nothing bad's going to happen, but why do I feel unsure...?" I muttered to myself, walking forward. It wasn't until I felt myself bump into someone that I finally notice my surroundings.

"Oh, shit, sorry," I cursed.

"Oh, no it's fine! I didn't see you. Are you ok?" Asked a voice. I looked up, seeing Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera.

"N-Nancy-san!" Tsuna said, frantically waving his hands around like the cutest little shit ever, "W-we were just looking for you!"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," I thanked, "And yeah, I was kinda looking for you guys, too. My head was stuck up in the clouds and I decided that I should give you a little _'head's up'_."

"About what?" Tsuna asked. I looked at him wearily.

"Jennifer hasn't returned from her trip," I bit my lower lip, which didn't go unnoticed by the gang, "And I might be overreacting, but I think it might be linked to the missing people who were badly beaten up."

_Shock_.

Yep, you gotta hate those shocking moments.

"Then we'll find her!" Yamamoto smiled, "I bet she's playing hide and seek with us!"

"Seriously, Yama-chan?" I sighed. Gokudera instantly bickered with him as Tsuna tried to calm his friends down (mainly Gokudera; Yamamoto's like 'no shit, bro' and smiling away). I unconsciously rubbed the back of my neck, feeling a shiver run down my spine.

I... is someone glaring at me?

Gokudera noticed my shiver. "What is it?" He asked. Good Puppydera. He's becoming more nicer to me. But that's not the point.

"It's bad enough I don't really know Jennifer's location, but I've been getting chills all day," I looked down, muttering a whisper to myself, "Maybe being here was a bad idea after all."

The gang paused, looking at each other in discomfort. It was a first to see me like this, and they didn't really like it. They were rather fond of the happy-go-lucky spirit I had, in all truth. Even if it did annoy the hell out of Gokudera.

"Nee," Tsuna said, making me look at him. He smiled shyly, making me almost melt at how adorable he's being, "I-I'm sure you're here w-with us for a r-reason."

Yamamoto laughed, "Ahaha, you're so funny Nanny-san! Everyone should all be here!"

"It's _Nancy_, you idiot!" Gokudera hissed, "Do I need to spell it out?"

"I don't think you can spell a person out," The teen smiled, albeit confused, "Is that a magic trick? Like how you use your fireworks?"

Gokudera gritted his teeth, "I swear to fucking god, I will kill you." The baseball fan merely pouted, before laughing again. Tsuna and I just simply enjoyed the show, shrugging our shoulders when our eyes met.

I rolled my eyes and took a breath, "In all honesty, I've been wanting to also tell you about the fights that's been going on. Kousakabe will be found soon by the gang, and let's just say someone else got their eyes on Gokudera."

"You mean, Kousakabe-san will be defeated then it's Gokudera's turn?" Tsuna nearly shrieked if I didn't covered his mouth.

"Yes, but...," I eyed left and right, "Fuuta is in this. And you have to save him. The only way to save him is to accept him."

"Accept him?"

"Yes. That's all for now." I said, slipping into my usual volume.

Even though Tsuna looked puzzled, he nodded.

"Why can't you tell Juudaime what you mean about 'accepting him'?" Gokudera asked. Obviously, the thought of him being injured didn't appeal to him, but he pushed it aside. Afterall, if he's defeated, then who will protect Juudaime?

_'Some things are worth sacrificing for.'_

"It's because things are better off with actions than mere words. After all, actions can describe things to a point where you don't need words." I grinned.

"I guess so..."

"Haha! How interesting! So all we have to do is find Jennifer and make sure Fuuta play, too? Ok!" Yamamoto smiled cheerfully.

"Yama-chan!" I smiled widely, hugging him around the waist. I pouted at the thought of how he's taller than me, but it escaped as I felt Yamamoto return the hug.

...

"Uh..." I slowly released Yamamoto as I came to realized that I was hugging a guy.

Well, it's not like I didn't like it.

I... it's just... he's a guy with muscles and abs and stuff-

Oh, _shut_ up!

"I got to go, then..." I mumbled, leaving everyone puzzled. I started to walk away.

"Ah! Wait, it's only lunch break!" Tsuna yelled out.

"Tell the teachers Hibarocchi wanted me to learn how to bite people to death properly!" I yelled back.

I heard them sigh. Though, you gotta admit. It's was a pretty good lie.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

I walked out the school like I didn't give two shits and proceeded to head towards the market place. Jennifer loves to shop, and seeing as we _are_ in Japan, a couple (A/N: _hundreds, _she means) of DVD's of her favorite dramas would be a must-have.

"Damn, I should've made her come with me. If Mukurocchi is involved in this, I _swear_ I will go into _Hyper Dying Will Mode_ on his ass." I glared. The people who walked by noticed my glare and eased away, making a pathway just for me.

"Damn...," I cursed under my breath again.

"Hm? What do we have here?"

"Oh, ain't she a cutie?"

Oh great. Now I'm surrounded by guys who want to rape me. Great. _Just_ fucking great.

"Sorry, pal," I hissed, "Do me a favor and go fuck yourself."

Okay, normally, I'd just play the innocent act but I get real cranky if I don't get my daily dose of some Jennifer-lovin'.

"Sheesh, we got a feisty one," He smirked. Then the boys started to surround me.

I snapped.

"Look, here _boys_," I smirked at how it irked them, "Unless you want to be bitten to _oblivion_, I suggest you go. Fuck. Off." I growled lowly.

They just smirked wider.

"Really, and who do you think you are? Hibari Kyoya?" He laughed out.

"No, I'm not," I glowered, "_I'm his little sister_."

"N-No, you're not! You're lying!" The leader yelped.

Then one of the boys grabbed my wrist until-

"In violation of of disrupting the peace and committing an attempt sexual assault upon an innocent student of Namimori Middle," The voice growled lowly and appeared, "_I'll bite you to death._"

"H-Hibari!" The boys shrieked.

"Hibarocchi," I looked down. Damn, I'm being saved by a guy. I always hated how the prince always saved the princess in the stories and swore to myself that I would not accept the help of another male.

But, wait, am I connecting Hibari as a prince?

...

No.

Noooo.

Brain, do all of us a favor and do not think such things.

"Fuu," Hibari breathed out, making me blush at how erotic it is (YOU CAN'T BLAME ME), "This'll be my 18th battle. This better be interesting since you got the nerve to touch a student of Namimori Middle." He smirked, his tonfa's shimmering in the light.

"W-we-"

**Whack!**

**Bam!**

**Slash!**

All the onomatopoeia was being used right now. And despite being in complete utter shock, I... admire this abit.

Only abit.

...

Ok, maybe _alot_. But not too much!

"Shit," I said, looking at the defeated bodies on the floor. "You certainly got the power, Hibarocchi."

"..." Hibari looked at me.

"What?" Was there something attached onto my face or something?

"Come here," He commanded. I raised an eyebrow, and walked over to him. I was only an arm's length away from him until his hand quickly grabbed my face, pulling me closer to him.

"Holy shi-," My face felt like it would melt from the blush as Hibari looked at me straight in the eye and closed it, leaning closer to me. Reacting the same, my eyes closed as I felt my heart beat faster, lips close enough to-

He licked my cheek.

I opened my eye's slowly to see a smirking carnivore.

"**Oh****_, fuck you_**!" I yelled, shoving him away. I walked out, flipping the bird at him and left, leaving a smirking Hibari behind.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

Jennifer was humming to herself as she walked down the sidewalk, two bags of roughly 80 DVD's of her favorite dramas. Let's pretend she's rich at the moment.

Besides, she haven't been watching her drama's in a long time, and she felt bad for leaving Nancy all alone. Ever since they met when they were 8 years old, they were _practically_ inseparable. They had their differences, but they also had tons of similarities.

Nancy and Jennifer often loved to bicker, bullying and wresting each other for fun. And they both knew when they took it too far. Sometimes, there were moments where they talked about the touchy subjects that they wouldn't discuss unless they're by each other's side.

Especially Nancy, who was more emotional than a baby. Well, she practically is a baby in a way. Jennifer sighed, remembering the times her father and mother was before the step-mother came in. She really despised Nancy's father the most; the man who never raised her daughter right and the man who caused Nancy's mother's suicide. There were times where Jennifer wondered how she dealt with such a life. Not to mention, there were her step-mother and her half-baby brother.

Jennifer, on the other hand, thought her life was slightly better, if not worse. She decided that pain was still pain in every person, and that it doesn't matter who went through worse. Her family was in shambles; her mother and father divorced and her siblings neglecting her and ignoring her. She was very glad she met Nancy when she did. And she's pretty sure the girl was glad she had Jennifer, too.

Catching herself from dwelling further into her thoughts, Jennifer now noticed she was walking down a lonely path, except for the two men who wore a black suit. She felt herself panic.

_'Calm down, Jennifer,'_ She thought, continuing to walk forward. By the time she walked past them, one of the men grabbed her shoulders.

"Jennifer Livingston?" They asked. Jennifer didn't reply, her heart beating quickly in her chest. The next thing she knew, a sharp pain resounded near her neck and blacked out.

In the distance, she saw Mukuro running towards her, a frown forming.

_'Help me.'_

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

"Fuck!" I yelled, "Where the hell is she?" I muttered, trying to erase the memories of Hibari from my mind. I muttered a curse again, biting my lips. Okay, so maybe Hibari wasn't all that nice to people yet, but did he have to go on and tease me like that?

_C'est des conneries!*_

I felt tears pool around my eyes as the familiar hitch in my throat rise, "_Merde*_, I really wanna cry..."

"Then cry, I'll comfort you," replied a soothing voice.

"Why the hell do you care?" I bit back, not bothering to see who that was.

"Because without the you, the world wouldn't be a happier place," the soothing voice continued. I turned around, surprised at the sight of a dumpling show and a pair of soft black eyes.

"F-Fon?"

"Yes, how do you know my name?" He asked, his costume tilting. My smile became lopsided at how cute it looked.

"U-um, I know about the things in the Vongola." I replied, trying to hold in the tears. Crap, I will never cry in front of anyone. Not even Fon!

Fon smiled gently at me.

...

Ok, maybe I can cry in front of him. _Maybe_.

"Then you must be Nancy, Reborn told me a few things about you," His pacifier glistened. "I hope we become great friends, Nancy-chan."

Fon you adorable lil' shit. Is he still single? "U-un," I nodded. Fon held out his hand and gently wipe a tear away and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your friend is fine. Why don't you come with me and rest for abit?" I nodded. He then led me to his small shop with the same dumplings I-pin would make.

"May I ask you one question, though?" He asked, hiding his little worry. I nodded, noticing how Fon was intently staring at the materials to make the dumpling.

"Then, in the _future_, is my student ok?" He asked, his eye's holding a very worrisome feature.

"Don't worry," My smile grew wide, "I-pin grew up to become a very nice young lady. Her martial arts did her a very good job on keeping her fit and she should be doing great in school," I smiled as Fon flipped a dumpling in the air happily.

"I'm glad!" He sighed in relief, flipping the dumpling in the air again before blowing off the stem, his hands flowing over the mist and pulling it slightly to cool it, "Here eat this. It'll help you feel better."

"Thank you. You're very nice and sweet Fon." I smiled. Fon smiled back. "I should give up on my stubbornness and just admit it."

"Admit what?" He asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Admit that, I have to become the _leader_, take control of things, and become the moon that shines in the dark." I smiled, but paused at how awkward I sounded. Fon simply smiled.

"Then take this opportunity, then. The adventure had only begun." He said. Then jumped into his Chinese disguise and walked away with the dumpling-making shop. "I will see you soon. Next time, you won't be like before. You will become the _moon_ the Vongola needed along time ago." He said, and finally disappeared in streets.

"The moon, huh?" I grinned and pumped my fist in the air. "That makes me taller and higher than Hibari! _Ha_! Eat that, you crazy carnivore!" I yelled happily and ate another piece of the dumpling.

Holy shit, this stuff is amazing!

Which reminds me, how did he even make this kind of stuff?

I was sitting in front of him this whole entire time, too...

"Tch, if only Jennifer was here," I sadly looked at the half eaten dumpling. Then got up and pumped my fist into the air again.

"No time for sulking! I need to find her to the EXTREME!" I yelled again and putted the dumpling neatly in my book bag. When I putted the dumpling in an extra napkin and putted in my bag, I ran into a direction where I last saw Jennifer leave.

_'This is it. I will shine. I'll make this dark path rise and save the one's drowning in the abyss!'_ I thought, running even more faster. Eager to meet Jennifer.

Fon smiled at the my figure running at a fast pace. Then frowned when he saw men in black suits looking at me. "Oh my, Nancy-chan is going to be in trouble. We can't have any of that, now can we?" He muttered.

The mysterious men had no idea what came onto them other than a raging storm.

❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･

*_C'est des conneries!* _- This is bullshit.

_*Merde* _- Shit.

Another chapter well written! Sorta.

I added that little Jennifer moment, y'know. 'Cause I realized just how fucking lost I was. Like seriously, where the hell did Jennfier go?

Reborn: ***wears a Jennifer mask*** I'm right here, useless-author.

Me: ***sweatdrops*** R-Reborn... that doesn't really work on me-

Nancy: ***Jumps onto Reborn*** JENNIFER YOU FUC-

Me: ***ahem*** Well, I hope you enjoyed reading and leave a small review. As always, fight with your Dying Will!


	5. Short Chapter But Yeah

Chapter 5 desu~! I'm sorry for the bad spelling since I don't know what a beta is until now... -_-" kinda weird since I've been reading fanfiction for who knows what. I should practice proof-reading, then... all well. Thanks for reading desu~! Tsu-kun!

(p.x. my stuff got deleted... i wonder where'd it all go... =.=")

Tsuna: ***blinks innocent*** A-ano... Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to SkyShaymin-san.

Me: Shishi~ -^_^-

* * *

I ran... until I stopped, of course. I don't wanna get too sweaty... Hey, don't look at me like that! It's very important that I don't sweat to the point where I start tasting dried blood in the back of my throat. It irritates me.

I was sitting on a swing in the park, and it was nighttime. Great. I should head home, but what about Jennifer? I can't help but worry about my family. Again, it irritates me.

"Hmpt..." I pouted and swung forward a bit. The wind slightly blow and my hair was simply following the waves of the wind. I...

I randomly wanna sing now... Seriously.

"Maybe I should sing the Namimori Anthem. Ha!" I chuckled in amusement. Interesting for a girl in the middle of the night, singing the Namimori Anthem. It's like going outside in the middle of the night singing the Pledge of Allegiance.

"Kufufufu~ Here you are, Nancy-chan." The everybody-knows-your-laugh person chuckled. I turned around and, not really surprising, is Rokudo Mukuro. He was smiling weirdly like any other day and, somehow, I grew to like that stupid red eye.

Despite that it can kill me in a near second inch. 

***insert invisible face-palm***

"And what reason are you here, Mukuro?" I replied, turning my back on him. Mukuro simply sat on the swing set next to me. I glared softly at him. No. Me no likey company now.

"Kufufufu, seems like you're worrying worthless things. Jennifer's safe and sound and worried about you at the hideout." Mukuro said. I stared at him. She was home all along? Mukuro chuckled in amusement.

"She was about to be held hostage." Mukuro continued. I was shocked. Who, in their right minds, would harm a girl pretty much smarter and hotter than an average girl? One word. Rapest... I think...

Mukuro sighed, making me snap out of thoughts, "She was being held captive until I came along and saved her. You both now have to obey my commands." I pouted. "Me no likey men." I replied. Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"Says the girl who got markered in her sleep." Mukuro held back a laugh.

"Says the man who took over a young female's body for your stupid replacement." I replied again, though I shut it immediately. Mukuro tilted his head.

"What was that?" He said. I shook my head and looked down.

"Nothing... just, some weird things happened and I fret over it like a chicken mother worried about her chickadees." I said, glancing at the full moon in the sky. It never occurred to me, but I tend to notice full moons practically every time. I sometimes use it to '_predict_' the future back in the '_real_' world. Moons do tend to tell some kind of hint, but I'm not telling you the secret.

"Huh, you do resemble a clueless mother who worries for nothing." Mukuro said, stabbing that comment into my heart. C-clueless...

"Yup, you also resemble clueless and idiotic,-" 

**Stab.**

"Messy,-"

**Stab.**

"And worthless-" 

**Stab.**

"Girl who can't even cook her own food right." and finally **S-T-A-B.** By then, I don't think my heart would handle such mean words. Not that I'll cry then and there, hell no!

"But..."

_'But...? He's gonna say more...?'_ I inwardly cried.

"You're quite crazy, weird, and you're good at drawing. Your art is great." Mukuro nodded. I smiled shyly, still looking down, and muttered a soft and shy 'Thank you'. I like compliments but I read once in a fortune cookie not to get flattered easily. Though, I can't help but grin and do a little victory dance when I'm alone in my room. Squealing and giggling here and there.

Yes, you've read that right. I _squeal and giggle_ like your average high school girl. But it last for a few minutes. So... yeah.

"Your welcome." He softly replied. Ok, how did he...? Nevermind...

"Let's head back home, ne?" I asked, looking up at Mukuro, who in return smiled brightly. I could get use to this brother-and-sister thing. But then again, he could be trying to get into my heart and then use me for his own amusements... Wao, for my bizarre but possible hypothesis.

"Sure." And with that, Me and dear ol' Mukuro head back home for the night. Though, the minute I opened the door, Jenifer tackled and hugged the living daylights out of me. I returned the hug gratefully. I can't live with out my star.

* * *

One word. Short. Yes and I apologize. I'll try to catch up, since it's winter break and I'm trying to handle my dad's stupid comments when he's drunk =.=" Yeah, but I'm glad people are reading this... Ehehehe... ***shyly walks away from your stare* **

Nancy and Jennifer: ***shock*** T-The author i-is acting s-shy... what the hell happened...?

Me: ***blush*** S-Shut it!

Reborn: ***snorts*** Fn, kids these days. See you in the next chapter. Ciao ciao!

Me, Nancy, and Jennifer: ***shock and thinks: B-but... you, yourself is a kid... =.="***


	6. Bye Mukukun and Hello Fuukun!

Ken: Hi, byon! The author isn't here, so Mukuro-sama told me to do this stupid stuff. Anyway, KHR! doesn't belong to SkyShaymin, byon! Oi, Kakipi!

Chikusa: Nani?

Ken: Do we still have some chocolate left?

Chikusa: Hai, there's some left.

Ken: Yay! *leaves to get chocolate*

* * *

"Mn..." I slowly moved to my right, cuddling at the soft warmth. Yes, I like cuddling. It feels good. People who cuddle, you know who you are.***eyes you***

...

Wait, soft warmth? Wah...

"Hiiiiiiieeeee!" Wide eyes and a loud scream came from your beloved main character, me! And guess who I almost cuddled with? Your very own Ken!

"Mm... Wha- WHAT THE HELL!" Ken yelled, scooting faaarrr away from me. What the hell just happened? Oh yeah... just seconds ago, I was sleeping next to a sick puppy who's clearly in love with my best friend and nearly 'cuddled' with him. _Of course_. Suddenly the door slammed opened and Jennifer, with Mukuro, ran in.

"W-what happened?" Jennifer said, shaking my shoulders. I was still wide eyed...

...who wouldn't?

**Actually, don't answer that.**

"Nothing. Just a nightmare come true." I replied, a dark shadow casting my eyes. I. Do. Not. Like. Ken. Period.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro chuckled in amusement. He went over to Ken, who happily explained what happened. Strangely, I feel a small dark aura swallowing up the room. It's scaaarrryyy...

"Anyway, you're ok?" Jennifer asked. I nodded, earning a small sigh from her.

"You sigh too much. You need a chill pill, dude." I said, blankly staring at her before being hit by a pillow.

"You need the chill pill, neko-chan." She replied, smirking that demonic smirk._ 'Oh, I remember... I wonder what her wish was...'_ I thought, standing up and glaring softly at Ken, who kindly glared back.

"Mukuro-sama..." Chikusa called out, walking calmly into the room. All eyes were on him, though he didn't seem disturbed. I pouted slightly, remember that one episode from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Abridge Series. It was the one where Chikusa changes his accent a lot. It made my crack up, especially when...

_After some kids that were passing by got hit with some spikes from Chikusa's yo-yo._

_Gokudera: __***stares at Chikusa, a bit shock***__ Oh my gosh! What did you do? And why is_ _your accent change from Irish to Scottish to... what was that?_ Cocknie? 

_Chikusa: ***Germen accent*** I have no idea what you're talking about. I have no accent._

_Gokudera: Now it's Germen! _

_Chikusa: ***Canada accent*** Shut up poser! ***shoots yo-yo's at Gokudera***_

_Gokudera: ***Dodges the yo-yos and thinks: It's Canadian now!***_

"Do you understand, Nancy?" Mukuro said, snapping me out of my daydream. I paused for a bit, what did he say?

"Uh, sure." I nodded. Mukuro stared at me before leaving the room with Chikusa and Ken. I ran to Jennifer.

"Ok! Sorry! But please tell me what Muku-kun said!" I whined. I wasn't listening! At all!

Seriously, don't you hate those moments?

Jennifer sighed and petted my head. "Just stay here with me." I pouted.

"But it's borrriiinnnggg!" I whined. I don't like dark, dirty, and scary places. I could live with it, it's just my imagination takes a whole new level when seeing being in a dark place for too long. And you really, really don't wanna know what creepy crawlies I imagined. Damn zombie movies...

"Ugh, fine." Jennifer pointed a finger at my forehead. "We were suppose to stay here and just keep watch while Mukuro and the gang take care of some 'unfinished business'." I raised an eyebrow. What unfini- Oh... ehehehe...

"We should spy on them!" I whispered. "It'll be completely fun! As long as we don't get spotted of course!"

_**Bonk!**_

"No, it's too dangerous. I don't think that we'll be even safe as to approach the part where Tsuna is in his HDW mode for the first time." Jennifer replied. I, on the other hand, pouted and rubbed my sore head. "I wanna know Hiba-nii's battle form!" I smiled, smirking inwardly at the idea of seeing Hibari in real life; battling in real life, I tell you!

Jennifer stared at me for a moment.

...

...

...Ok, moment's gone.

"Well... I think so." Jennifer said hesitantly. Before I could even hug her or even try to glomp her, we both heard a long, distant cry.

_'T-Tsuna...'_ I thought. Now that you mentioned it. This is the day Tsuna and the gang comes to this place. I hope he'll be ok... even though I know he'll be ok, my heart beat is accelerating.

"Nancy, was that Tsuna?" Jennifer asked, a bit of worry in her voice. I nodded, only to hear a soft sigh and feel a soft pat on my head. I looked up at her and saw her rare grin.

"Well, then. The more the reason why we should watch them battle?" She asked. I smirked and jumped up and down.

"I just hope Hiba-nii is ok..." I blankly whispered out loud.

* * *

So, me and Jennifer managed to sneak out of the room by smashing a small window and squeezing through it. Now, we're practically on the side of the building.

"So... where do we start first?" Jennifer asked. I held my chin and looked around the place, we are hiding in the bushes and we could easily hear some explosions in the house. I guess Gokudera-kun is battling Chikusa.

"Well, that explosion indicates that Tsuna's currently in the building. We need to go in, fast and quietly." I replied. Jennifer only groaned.

"So we're out here for nothing?"

"Nope, we're out here for a reason. I need some kind of blunt weapon." I said. Jennifer raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Cause I hate the Vendicare-assholes." I replied blankly. Jennifer tilted her head.

"Won't you be locked up, too?"

"Probably not. I didn't break the 'law' unless I did an unforgivable thing to the whole goddamn mafia." I grunted as I spotted a pair bent steal poles that sorta resemble tonfas. I smiled and grabbed one and handed the second one to Jennifer. She could only shrugged.

"Agreed. I hate them for putting little Mukuro in that... disgusting-tube thing." She said, clearly putting toxic venom on the 'disgusting-tube thing' part. I nodded and began to walk around the house. Going through the front is sometimes bad, spies always go through the back (Or so in the movies). It's funner and easier for both parties. After all, if you're a freakin' crazy person like me, smashing and bashing bad guys, you need to get the hell out of there when the situation gets out of hand. That's the time where you use the front to escape, and it usually has traps you can use to your advantages. Or use it the other way; go through the front, escape the back. But like hell I'll escape after I at least bashed a Vendicare person in the head. I won't even care if they try to hold me back when I try it the second time.

"So through the back then... Ah, found it! I hear some noises and voices, too!" Jennifer whispered. I smirked and she smirked back. We walked carefully to the door that is hanging on one of its hinges. I walked in and smelled some kind of powder. I think it's those kinds that are used to fuel dynamites. I narrowed my eyes as I held onto Jennifer's hand. We slowly walked through the empty yet dirty hallway until we heard even more voices and some kind of groan.

"Hn. While Tsuna and Mukuro are battling now, let's see if we ca-"

"Herbivores, what are you doing here?" A oh-so-familiar voice said. Aw, damn. We're in deep shit now...

"Hibari-san." Jennifer glared softly at him. Though, if you had my pair of eyes, you could see she was between a pout and a glare. I have no idea how she does that. I wanna try that on her someday... Kufufufu~

Back to the story...

"Hn. Herbivores, you didn't answer my question and look at me when I'm talking to you." I heard him say. I didn't even notice I was looking at my feet, but I slowly looked up at him and, I mean it when I say this, nearly screamed at the tattered shirt and blood all over him.

"H-Hibari..." I nearly sniffled. Nearly. And don't get me wrong, I know this is probably some kind of dream like Alice in Wonderland, but seeing this is a bit...

...

Harsh. Bad. Wrong. Evil. God, I can't find the right words to describe it.

"Herbivore, get out of here." Hibari glared deeply at me, snapping me out of my thoughts, "My prey is here and I need to bite him to death. _So get out of my way_."

"Hey, you son of a bitch." Jennifer snapped; even I was a bit shocked at this behavior. "You don't say that to your little sister like that. You're her brother carnivore wolf, and don't wolves like, help their siblings out or something? Nancy was worried about you, ya' know!" I wanted to hug her. That was really sweet for her to stand up for me like that. SISTER LUV! :D

"Hn." Hibari only glared darkly at her before eying me. He slightly turned his head and walked past us. "Go home." He whispered. Though, I think it was for me. I frowned at the thought. If it was for me, wouldn't that mean that Jennifer is stronger than me and Hiba-nii approves her strength? What about me then?

"Tch, cheeky basterd. I don't even know why you were even in _love_ with that guy before, Nancy." Jennifer said out loud, not even bothered to the fact the Hibari nearly stopped at that comment. I looked at Jennifer and pouted. Why did she say _that_ out loud?

"J-Jennifer, it wasn't real." I said, releasing a sigh I didn't know I held in, "Anyway, let's go. Hibari is already showing us the way." I said quietly with a mischievous gleam in my eyes. Jennifer narrowed her eyes at me before nodding. I can never tell what this girl is thinking. Never. Once, is class, I thought she was thinking hard about the upcoming math test. Truth was, she was just thinking about a certain Twilight guy. Ugh, another fangirl for Edward... or was it Jacob? Ah, I'll never understand that stuff. Jennifer says I'll never understand it, too. Ha. So, now we were currently stalk- I mean, following Hibari to the room. And since he's still pissed off at Mukuro, I don't think he even noticed us behind him. ***insert evil and soft snicker***

**-Kufufufu~!-**

"Kufufu~ Oya, oya. So many guests." Mukuro chuckled, noticing Hibari's gleaming and murderous-looking tonfas. Me and Jennifer were behind the doors so that no one can see us, but my guess is that they can feel our presence. Perhaps even Reborn already knows we're here, but decides not to drag us into this. Ugh, he'll probably ask us why the hell we're here.

"Rokuda Mukuro..." We heard Hibari's voice say, coaxing the whole name into dangerous and murderous venom, that I bet a poisonous snake would die on the spot. After that, we could hear metal meet metal. The battle was starting.

"Nancy... what will happen to us?" Jennifer asked, looking so serious, I dare not to laugh or even smile. My eyes drooped a bit and I sighed softly.

"I don't know." It was true. Jennifer could only hold onto my hand. Then... That was it...

"May be... we were sent here for some kind of reason." I said softly, catching Jennifer's attention. She raised an eyebrow. This was all cause by some kind of stupid wish... Right?

"Nancy... are you assuming that may be we were here to... place the last remaining puzzle pieces that the puzzle was missing?" She said, trying to come up with some kind of metaphor to match our current situation. I closed my eyes and remember what Fon had said to me once. 

_"Then take this opportunity, then. The adventure has only begun." He said. Then went into a costume thingy and walked away with the dumpling making shop. "I will see you soon. Next time, you won't be like before. You will become the moon the Vongola needed along time ago." He said and disappeared in streets._

'That's right... I was just joking about being the Vongola's Moon Guardian, but... can it be that...' I thought for a second.

"Nancy?" Jennifer nudged my shoulder. I looked at her, straight in the eye.

"We were... defiantly sent here for a special reason." I said, focusing into her light brown eyes for a second, before blinking away.

"I guess..." Jennifer only tightened our hands. I'm glad we're still together, though. And being with someone is better than being alone. For real. Suddenly, we saw men with bandages covering their faces come toward the room. Ignoring us, they slammed open the door to the room and flew a chain-like thing towards Mukuro.

"Kufufu, we'll meet again, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He chuckled weakly before being pulled towards the men. I looked at Jennifer and we both nodded.

"Hey! You people with the bandages!" Jennifer yelled, holding her tonfa-like bar in a baseball position. The man that held Mukuro grasped tightly onto him and glanced at us. Seeing the blunt items, two men looked at the leader. The leader only shook his head and walked away. We grew freaking pissed and ran towards them. I ran up to one, the metal object in my hand raised in the air, and was about to meet the poor basterd's head, until...

"Kufufufu, how foolish." His voice echoed, making me and Jennifer paused in place. We both gave him a heated glare, which he smirked at. "Even if you were to let me free, I'll only be locked up again. Doing this is a futile attempt."

"We're not only doing this stupid thing for you, Muku-kun." I said, earning the attension from everyone. "I'm doing this for my own entertainment. These herbivores are inhuman." Mukuro raised an eyebrow at me.

"Inhuman? Kufufu~ That is already known throughout the underworld that the Vendicare is... inhuman."

"Well, we know more! And you know what? We consider you somewhat of a big brother going to jail. So shut up, dumb ass and let me hit a guy or two." I stated blankly before a smirk crossed my face from everyone's amused and shocked expression. Even Jennifer seem amused. I then smiled at the Vendicare guy and whacked him with the instrument. __

_**Hard.**_

Jennifer staired as the man stepped back a bit from the force, then coughed up some blood. Jennifer smirked and did the same to her prey. The leader, however, staired at us as we smiled in triumphant at the two cough-blooded Vendicare people. Mukuro, on the other hand, smirked at us.

"Ah, I knew I should have took you when you were simply sleeping." He said. I ran behind Jennifer and pointed dramatically at Mukuro.

"H-He's gonna r-rape me!" I fake cries. Jennifer laughed in amusement. While I was pouting at her. Where was that glare?

"Oi..." Ken called out. Jennifer putted on a puppy-dog face and apologized to him. "Hmpt, why are you apologizing? This is their fault, not yours." I nearly chocked out a laugh. Ken saying something like that is just plain... whacked up! But then again... hehehehe, it's for dear little Jennifer. I putted a hand on her shoulder with a grin.

"Don't worry _love birds_, you'll meet again!" I chirped happily.

"WE ARE** NOT** LOVE BIRDS!" They both yelled, causing me to laugh my butt off. It's been a looonnnggg time since I've seen Jennifer flustered. Though, she'll never admit it.

"Ah-ah-ah~! Denial, denial, denial." I tsked, causing them to turn into a deeper kind of red. I laughed even more till I dropped to the ground. After I camled down abit, I waved goodbye to the group. Then I remember something.

"Wait, Kakipi!" I yelled, catching the man who was holding Chikusa's captives attention. I smiled at Chikusa and said softly to him, "When you come back, can you teach me some yo-yo tricks?" Chikusa's eyes lightens a bit and nodded. With that, the whole group was gone in a second.

Me and Jennifer walked back to the room, already seeing most of the people on the stretchers some already unconscious. Reborn, like usual, landed on my shoulder. But today, he hide his eyes below his fedora hat.

"Why...?" We heard him say. I sighed again. Sighing is now gonna be a habit... great... ***rolls eyes***

"We were here because we couldn't find a place to stay." I replied. Reborn simply titled his hat, showing one eye, sharply piercing us with his gaze.

"Why didn't you live with Dame-Tsuna and us?" He asked. I only shook my head.

"Because I felt like being with cute little Tsuna will cause me to sneak on him while he's changing or taking a bath." I replied, earning a few stares from the people in the room.

"That's not true is it?" Reborn stated, raising his eyebrows. Jennifer simply shrugged.

"I guess. Nancy do tend to go into another person's room without knocking or some sort of notice." She said. Reborn sighed while Leon simply stuck out his tongue. I giggled at the cute charmelion.

Yeah.

I giggled.

Let's face it, I'm already looking girly, might as well act like one.

"Then, you'll be living with me, Dame-Tsuna, mamman, I-pin, and Fuuta." Reborn nodded. I smiled at Jennifer and she smiled back. Finally a house to sleep in! Yayzies!

"A-ano..." a small sound came from the side of the room. I turned my head and spotted the cute little boy, Fuuta. "What do you mean, 'living with us', Reborn?" Reborn smirked while both me and Jennifer smiled. Reborn jumped off my shoulder and walked towards Fuuta.

"It means you'll be living with us, too. Fuuta, you're now officially in Dame-Tsuna's family." Reborn stated, making the dear boy nearly cry. Ok, that's it. I'm hugging the cute little boy.

"Fuu-kun~! You're just too dang cute!" I happily said, hugging the boy. Fuuta stiffled until I heard him sniffled, then finally a few streaks of wet tears came down. I patted his back and said, "Fuu-kun, don't worry! We're now you're Onee-chan's!"

From out of my eye, I could see Tsuna softly smiling and sweetly at me and Fuuta.

* * *

Chikusa: ...thank you for reading... SkyShaymin also apologizes for any mistakes... review...


	7. A Small Date and Nancy's Artist Corner!

Chappy 7th is finally up! Fufufufu~!

Hehe, btw, what a Mary-sue? Wait, who is Mary-sue?

Kibari: ***nyas*** I don't know.

Kacy: ***barks* **Anyway, SkyShaymin doesn't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Woof~!

* * *

I stared at the house. I still can't freely admit this is going to be my new home. It feels weird. No, weird is for good feelings... this is...

Strange...

"Well, we might as well get use to it." Jennifer said, probably thinking the same thing as me. For the past few days, it's been very boring. Very.

I can't have fun without someone to annoy and bother! Other than Jennifer, of course. Maybe I should annoy Tsuna... or maybe even Xanxus! HA! THAT'LL BE CLASSIC! I still remember his weakness. Sooo glad I read that fanfiction. All I have to do is check if it's true or not. Pfft. Zombies.

"Hey, let's go in. We've been standing here forever." Jennifer sighed, catching my attention. I inwardly smiled, knowing the Sawada house very well. From my last visit, I only meet Nana. I wonder if I'll meet Lambo, I-pin, and Fuu-kun.

Yes, I gave him a nickname. It's cute. *pouts*

"Yeah... I gues-

"Oi! Stupid cow!"

"Gyahahaha! You're no match for Lambo-sama, Bakadera!"

"Hiieee! G-Gokudera-kun! L-Lambo!"

"Dame-Tsuna, control your family better. If you keep up like this, you'll never become a mafia boss. Guess I need to train you more."

"Hieee! Reborn, I never wanted to become a mafia boss!"

I laughed at the racket going on in the house. Jennifer just sighed and a smiled was plastered on her face. Oh, we can _defiantly_ get use to this.

"Yare, yare." I sighed, opening the door, revealing both me and Jennifer, "You're all too noisy, I'm surprised that the neighbors didn't complain, yet."

Reborn simply tilted his head to the side, "What are you talking about, Nancy-chan? We were being quiet for these past few days, and the neighbors haven't complain a bit." Oh, the fake innocent smile on his face explains more than it already should. Cue sweat drops and shiny eyes.

"Ah, k-konnichiwa, Nancy-san. Jennifer-san." Tsuna said, holding the 5 year-old baby cow. I looked at Jennifer and she looked back at me. Jennifer-san? Nancy-san?

"No need for formalities, Tsu-kun." I said, earning a sweat drop from him. Hehe, Cute nicknames for everyone!

"Anyway, you two will be sleeping in the same room. Is that ok for the both of you?" Reborn said, sitting on top of Tsuna's head. I smiled at Jennifer while Jennifer just shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." Jennifer replied. Tsuna shyly smiled at us and showed us the way to our rooms. Lambo, on the other hand, picked his nose and stared at us. Gokudera just huffed at us and walked back into his Juudaime's room.

* * *

I simply smiled at the empty room with the two beds. Ah, finally a bed to sleep in! A nice one, too! I'm so happy~!** *insert happy cartoon tears***

"So, all we need is some girly clothes, get ready for school tomorrow, and finally, take. A. Shower." Jennifer stated, sitting on one of the beds. I sat on the other one, which just so happens to be across from hers.

"Yeah, some gir- Hell, no." I pouted. I wore that stupid pink dress and that stupid school skirt, there's no way I'm gonna wear more of those..._ things._

"Come on Nancy. You know you like it~!" She teased. I laughed at that. "Nancy, not like that."

"Haha, I know, but it just sounds so wrong. If a person is eavesdropping on us, I bet he/she will crack up, frown and shake their heads, or maybe just have a slight yuri vision and have a nose bleed." I said. Jennifer raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Good hypothesis."

_'Ha! BEAT THAT GOKUDERA! Shishi~ I'm becoming smarter.' _I grinned to myself.

**knock, knock!**

"Hm? Come in~!" Gokudera opened the door and slightly glared at the both of us with a small frown.

"Juudaime wants to talk to you." He said. My eyes sparkle with a devious plan.

"Oi, Hayato." I called out, making Gokudera pause on his spot and let out a dark aura, "Do you like chocolate?"

Gokudera and Jennifer raised an eyebrow at that question. Good. Plans going to work... and I hope I won't die.

"Mm... I guess so." He mumbled out. I smirked, but that was replaced with a smile so Gokudera wouldn't see.

"Then let's go on a date this Sunday! There's a cake shop in town and they got really good chocolate!" I pointed my finger at him, "You're coming whether you like it or not, Puppydera!"

**Slam!**

Wao, nice door slam Gokudera-kun.

"Nancy, what the hell was that?" Jennifer said. I shrugged. I just wanted someone to buy the cake for me._ It's chocolate cake_, what do you expect?

"Meh, just a date. My first date, if I must say." I replied, blankly staring at her. Jennifer frown deepens.

"No, I'm not allowing you. He may be a good person, but I'm not letting even Tsuna go out with you!"

"And why is that?"

"You know why." I stiffened, then softly looked down at the floor.

"My father has nothing to do with this." I looked up and met her eyes, "He may be a bastard, but I learned to forgive his idiotic ways. He can suffer by himself anyway." Jennifer shook her head.

"No is no, Nancy. Ever since your mother died... Your father abused you a lot, blaming it was your fault that his life is miserable. He is a clueless, idiotic, worthless man who can't respect and love his own daughter. Nancy, he nearly raped you when he was drunk." She continued. I shrugged.

"It's just a simple trip to the cake shop. I'll get you your favorite flavor, strawberry ice cream cake." I could clearly see the gleam in her eyes. Even though I can't read her thoughts, I know what she loves. For a moment, things were silent.

...

Ok, silents gone.

"Fine, but if Gokudera comes back without you, I'll steal a wad of dynamite from him and stick down his throat." She said, turning her head away from me. Too bad she didn't see my little victory dance.

* * *

So, now we were in Tsuna's room, staring at the piece of paper he's been having too much trouble on. Jennifer and I stared at the piece of paper.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." We both said, earning a small whimper from the brunette.

"I-It's hard. Gokudera said he'll help me, but..." He trailed off.

Jennifer closed her eyes and sighed, before sitting next to Tsuna and showing him how to use the 'fishy' and 'cross your heart' methods. I already finished my homework. It was simple and easy.

I repeat. EASY. Well, for me of course.

"Hey..." Gokudera muttered, catching my attention since Tsuna and Jennifer seem to be sucked up at the homework. "I sorta heard your... conversation. Is it true?"

I frowned. No one is suppose to know about it... yet. Guess I'll make Gokudera an exception.

"Uh... yeah. You could say that." At that, I could see Gokudera stiffened.

"And... you're still happy...?" He muttered again. He needs to stop muttering. It's kinda hard for me to hear him.

"Yup, I learned how to forgiv-

"BUT THAT BASTERD NEARLY **RAPED** YOU!" He suddenly yelled, standing up. Jennifer and Tsuna practically yelped and me... well, I just simply stared at him. "How could you forgive a man like him! He did something unforgivable, yet you still forgive him? What is wrong with you!"

"Gokudera..." I heard Jennifer softly say. Tsuna was still shocked at the sudden outburst, but he's listening, too. I bet even Reborn is listening also.

"Hn. Of course. But I'm not really short tempered. I'm really relaxed and you need to-"

"No, I will never forgive him!" He yelled again. I just hope no one else gets into this matter. If people start hearing this, they'll get worried and practically kill my old man. Please, no more blood shed. Blood taste like rusty iron and does not smell good.

"Gokudera, listen to me." I said, holding the end of his shirt so he'll sit down, "Look, as much as I appreciate that you're standing up for me, I don't think killing him will be good."

"You're right. Torturing seems much better." He blankly said. Cue sweat drop and a stifled laugh.

"Geez, just... um... leave him alone." I sighed, not trying to laugh at the last comment. Torture seems good. But do it to the bad guys who wanna rule the world.

I wanna torture Byakuran now... if I'll ever meet him in the future ark... I still have that damn battle for Hibari... damn

"Nancy...?" Tsuna called out. I stared at him and gave him my trademark grin.

"Don't worry. I'm totally over it. Besides~! I'm content and I seriously need to find a way to battle Hibari. Knowing him, he's still going to bite me to death, even if I do move far away from him." I replied, only to hear a soft 'hiee!' from him and a stare from Jennifer and Gokudera.

"Oh yeah... Why must you always be the one that digs her own grave?" Jennifer sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. Pout.

"Oh yeah? What about the girl who always think good girls should always be save by there 'prince charming'." I snorted, crossing my arms and closing my eyes. Serious- Wait, what's this dark aura...?

"**SAYS THE GIRL WHO STRIPS IN HER SLEEP!**" Oh-ho~ I hear a challenge!

"Says the girl who fell in love with a certain puppy."

"Says the girl who doesn't know what sex is until 5th grade."

"S-says he girl who didn't realize she fell in love with a pedo."

"Says the girl who doesn't understand the pick up line 'I'm and astronaut, and my next mission is to go to Uranus'."

"Hmpt," I though for a second, what other embarrassing things I know about Jennifer? Oh! "Says the girl who sleeps talk in her sleep and screams and moans and cries about a wedding for Tsuna and Chikusa." I laughed out. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gokudera paling with Tsuna, and a pillow-

**Whack!**

"T-THAT IS NOT TRUE! I DID NOT MOAN AT THE GODDAMN WEDDING! AND IT WAS TSUNA AND REBORN! GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT, GIRL!" She yelled. I laughed even more, holding the pillow that whacked me, "Oh, and says the girl who thought the maple leaf from the Canadian flag was a kids hand and the kids were used as slaves in Canada."

I gasp, "I-IT WAS BECAUSE YOU LET ME WATCH KIDS OF THE CORN! And~ Says the girl who thinks a guys _dick_ can't be any smaller then 1 inch."

"Says the girl who doesn't know what a pussy is until I showed you the website."

"Says the girl, pfft, the knows that sick website."

"Says the girl who was scared to poke the slug."

"Says the girl who was scared of the slug."

"Says the girl that thought sex was an evil way to make God piss off at you."

"Says the girl who didn't know what a period is until she screamed in the middle of night, saying she's going to die."

"Says the girl who thought-

"Oi, that's enough. It's almost dinner, hurry it up and end the interesting contest." Reborn voice ringed through us. We both stared at the opened door with little Reborn. I smirked at Jennifer and she smirked back.

"We'll have to postpone the contest then." I said. Jennifer nodded.

"Yup, though..." She pointed to the two boys who were practically unconscious from nose bleeding, "May be we should have our contest later in the future, when were at least with someone mature enough to handle the... facts."

"Haha, Gokudera's face looks funny!" I laughed out, poking his cheek. We heard a mumble about blood and pictures and slugs. Even I can't click together the words.

"Well, let's take a rest and wait downstairs. Reborn, please wake them up." Jennifer said, dragging me to the staircase.

"With pleasure." says Reborn, closing the door and showing his evil smirk. As soon as we got to the last step of the stairs, we heard some several screams of 'Reborn!' and 'Juudaime!'. Jennifer and I could only chuckle in amusement.

* * *

"Ah~ That was good. A nice meal, seriously, Nana knows how to cook!" I complimented, sitting on my bed and rubbing my full belly. I'm satisfied... for now.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a shower first. Or do you wanna go in together?" Jennifer asked, already having her spare pajamas and towel ready. I shook my head.

"Nope, I don't wanna end up being molested by a girl." I replied, which my face happily meet a pillow. Hello, Mr. Pillow. We meet once again.

"Fine, but don't sleep, I'll be out in 3 minutes." She sighed, opening the door and leaving our bedroom.

"Fuuuu~" I blew out, breaking the scary silence.

**Knock, knock!**

_'Jennifer finished already? It hasn't even been 30 seconds yet.'_ I thought, opening the door, revealing a small cow and a chinese girl. I smiled at the little ones.

"Gyahaha! I am the great Lambo! But please call me Lambo-sama!" Lambo boasted. I chuckled slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Lambo-kun." I replied, earning a pouting face from the boy.

"It's Lambo-sama!"

"Hai, hai." I smiled. I turned to the girl who was smiling softly at me.

"Konnichiwa. I am I-pin. Nice to meet you." She slightly bowed. I grinned and patted her head.

"Nice to meet you, too, I-pin-chan." I stood up and motioned them to sit on my bed. "Now, what brings you to Nancy's Artist Corner?"

I-pin and Lambo tilted their heads. "Nancy's... Artist Corner?" They both said, sitting each on my side.

"Yup! In Nancy's Artist Corner, I will teach you some ways to draw and color! Or we could simply draw." I explained, pulling out some paper from my bag. I gave each of them one until I noticed we were missing someone. "Nee, where's Fuu-kun?"

I-pin raised her head to meet my eyes and pointed at the door, and surely, there was Fuuta, hiding behind the door. I stood up and slowly walked to the door.

"Hi, Fuu-kun. Do you want to color with us, too?" I asked. Fuuta hesitantly nodded. I held out my hand and, for a few minutes, Fuuta hesitantly gabbed my hand. I softly smiled at him and I could easily see his tense slowly disappear. That makes me happy.

"Now, let's get creative!" I yelled, pumping my fist to the air. Fuuta and everyone in the looked at each other and did the same.

"Un!"

* * *

After my shower...

"What do you think, Nancy-nee?" Fuuta asked, picking up a picture that showed a white bunny with a black spot on it's butt. I chuckled.

"Haha, how cute, Fuu-kun!" I complimented, earning a shy smile from him. Jennifer simply smiled at the show of affection. Suddenly we heard a knock on our door.

"Ok, kids. Time for bed." Nana called out. Lambo and I-pin frowned while Fuuta folded up the paper and gave it to me.

"Nancy-nee, this is my present." Fuuta said, smiling. I held the little bunny picture and hugged him.

"Aww, thanks little Fuuta." I kiss his forehead, "Good night. You too, Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan."

I-pin nodded and folded the small drawing she drew and poked the sleeping Lambo. "Good night, Nancy-nee-chan."

When the door closed, Jennifer and I picked up all of the papers and drawing. Putting them in a neat pile, I putted it back in the bag. Jennifer picked up all the markers while I picked up all the coloring pencils and crayons. We putted it in a small little bag. With that, the whole mess was cleaned up.

"Wow, who knew kids can draw." Jennifer said, getting under the covers. I pouted at her and turned off the lights. I, too, went under my covers.

With a content sigh, I softly spoke out, "Says the girl who can't draw."

"Nancy!"

* * *

Yayz, end of chappy 7! Now for the 8th one, back to school with Hiba-nii! How will Nancy react?

Nancy: I'll buy a chocolate cake and smash it in his face.

Jennifer: Nancy! ***Hits Nancy with a pillow***

Me: ... where'd that pillow come from?

Jennifer: ***shrugs***

Nancy: Owwy... anyway, see you next chappy!


	8. Get Over It and Food!

Konbanwa minna! (For those who don't know, it means 'Good Evening, everyone!'... i think =.=") I'm glad you're here for the chapter! AND sorry for the last chappy, which was horribly short. But Mukuro-nii and Nancy-chan need a moment. You know, 'build it up' and stuff. Plus... I feel like adding more crazy things, but I'll leave for other stories. If i can get to them... and I'm trying... I should just take a break and read twice as much stories out there... TT-TT I... must... improve... May be I should just put this to rest ***points gun at the story*** May be then, people don't have to waste their lives on this...

Yeah, anyway, Hibari. Diclaimers please!

Hibari: ***glares*** Hn. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to SkyShaymin. If she did, I'd bite her to death already...

Me: Ehehehe... ***runs away while being chased by Hibari***

* * *

I felt annoyed. Somehow. Well, honestly, I don't know. I'm surrounded by darkness.

The number one thing I hate.

I tired to move, but found out I couldn't move a muscle.

"...w...ak..."

Huh?

"...ake...p...cy..."

What?

"WAKE THE HECK UP, NANCY!"

SLAP!

"HIIEEEE! NANCY!" Tsuna screamed.

"Hush, she'll be fine. It takes more than a book slap to wake her up. It usually involves hot water spilling onto her. Sometimes food."

"T-that's... not good..."

I rubbed my sore cheek, already feeling it swell up from that stupid book slap.

"A normal slap would've been better." I mummbled, already barring deeper into my blankets until Jennifer (that godforsaken strick girl) stole all my blankets of my. I glanced up at her. She was already wearing her school uniform and Tsuna was in, too. Dang it.

"Honestly, who needs 3 blankets to sleep at night?" Jennifer huffed.

"Me..." I replied back, sitting up and reaching for my blankets. Jennifer, being a big meanie again, slapped my hand away. "Theif..."

"Sheesh, wake up already. Breakfeast is almost ready and today's Monday." Jennifer then looked at Tsuna, who was already by my side, wondering if my sore cheek could get better. Dang. I need an icepack...

_'Wait, she said breakfast...'_ Slowly the equation appeared in my mind.

Breakfeast + food + full belly = a nice nap on top of the school's roof.

"FOOD~!" I screamed happily, running into my closet to get my school uniform out. Tsuna, being the only boy in the room, flustered and ran out of the room, muttering something like 'Couldn't they wait until I was outside the room?'.

"Guess I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Jennifer said, before going out of the room to go into the dining room.

* * *

"Gyahahahaha!" Lambo laughed, running around the already-full table with I-Pin high on his heels. "Lambo-sama can never be caught!"

"No, bad Lambo! No running around the table!" I-Pin yelled, grabbing a near-by mashed potato and throwing it at Lambo. The little toddler, not knowing a flying mashed potato was coming right at him, got hit by it square on the face. A direct hit. ***Cheers for I-Pin***

I laughed at the everyday scene. Even Jennifer couldn't help but chuckle in amusment, watching the small food fight happen. It's been awhile since we were near kids. If we were back at home, the only kids we saw would be the teens, smoking like as if they were cool or something, oblivious to the fact that smoking can cause them cancer and such.

"Mou, Lambo, at least let me wipe off that mashed potato off your face!" Tsuna said, trying to wipe the food off. Lambo only shook his head.

"No! Lambo-sama doesn't need to be cleaned by Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo yelled, having only a smear of potato on his cheeks. Reborn, who seems annoyed at the crying Bovino, kicked him straight onto his face. Making poor, little Lambo land on my head. How he did that, no one knows.

"Wahhh! N-Nancy-onee-chan! Reborn's being mean!" He wailed as I plucked him off my head and putting him on my lap. I sighed, then rubbed the 5 year-olds back, slowly calming him.

"Hush now. You did something you're not suppose to do, and this is what you get." I said in a whipering voice. Lambo sniffled cutely at me with those big green eyes of his.

D'awww... that's so cute.

Tsuna smiled at the cute scene, Jennifer did, too. Guess they are seeing my _'motherly'_ side. I shook my head, I've got too many alteregos...

"Nancy-onee-chan... Can Lambo-sama have your food." He cutely asked, tilting his head to one side. I shook my head.

"No, you can't Lambo-kun. You have your own food. Eat it before the meanies steals it!" I replied, earning a huff from Reborn and a smile from Lambo.

"Okay, but Lambo-sama will color again in Nancy's Art Corner again, right?" He shined. I-Pin went beside Lambo and did the little puppy-dog look like Lambo. I sighed. This will never get too old.

"Sure. Why not?" I shurgged, earning two takle hugs and sqwees. Wao... they must reaalllyyy like my Artist Corner.

"Anyway, Me and Nancy-nee-chan has to go to school now!" Jennifer said, gabbing hers and my own plate to hand it to Nana.

"Oh yeah..." Tsuna mummbled, grabbing his bookbag. Me and Jennifer galnced at each other before smirking. Tsuna, being the cute, little, naive boy, tilted his head. "Ano... are you guys ready?"

"Yup!" When all three of us was outside, me and Jennifer immediantly hooked arms together with the flustered Tsuna

"H-hey! W-what are you guys do-"

"Ohiyo, Juudaime!" Gokudera interuppted, running in front of Tsuna, with Yamamoto tailing behind.

"Yo, Tsuna! Good morning to you, Dancy and Fennifer!" Yamamoto said happily, only to be responded his a growl from Gokudera, a laugh from me and Jennifer, and a sweatdrop from Tsuna.

"It's Nancy and Jennifer, baseball idiot! Or did your brain officailly turn into a baseball now?" Gokudera retorted. Yamamoto just laughed.

"Haha, oops! Sorry." Yamamoto appologized. Gokudera fumed, _'damn baseball idiot.'_

"You guys should go to school now. You'll be late." a tiny voice said, grabbing everyones attension at the source of the sound. Reborn was stanging in a squirrel constume and kicked Tsuna in the head before dissapering as always.

"Ite-te-te... Reborn's so mean..." Tsuna pouted, starting to walk towards the school with us. I smile at Tsuna, my hand on his shoulder.

"It's his own way of saying he cares."

"What kind of person would kick their loved one's in the head?"

"Reborn."

Tsuna could only sigh at that reply. Well, at least he's warming up to me. He's not stuttering. Good little bunny.

I glanced at the towering school in the distance and Hibari's image flashed through my mind. It was sorta sickening to know that he battles like that. Scary. I'll avoid him for today. ***shivers***

"Nancy? What's wrong? You're being to quiet." Tsuna asked, pure concern in his words. I just shook my head. Jennifer, Yamamoto, and Gokudera caught my strange behaivor.

"You're lying. Nancy, is it because of the biting demon?" Jennifer asked, recalling the moment Hibari met them at Kokuyo Land. I shook my head again, lying.

"Then... what is it?" Gokudera muttered. He didn't seem too concern. I glanced up at him, smiling a smile that Jennifer know's all too well.

"I'm perfectly fin-"

"WHAT HAPPENED NANCY!" Jennifer yelled, shaking my shoulders like a mad man. I could only fake smile at her innocently.

"Nothing! I'm fin-"

"No you're not and you're scaring the crap out of me." Jennifer interuppted. I sighed with an uneasy smile, showing her that I wanna tell her when we're alone. Jennifer hesistantly nodded, before grabbing my hand and decide to walk in front of the guys.  
Tsuna and the rest stared at us for the whole time.

* * *

Ok, I managed to quietly walk passed Hibari. He didn't even noticed. Good. So, now the only problem was Gokudera, who was glaring at me from his desk. Great.

"Kyaa! It's Gokudera-kun!" A fangirl screamed from the hallway, girls starting to crowd him. At least he isn't glaring at me now...

_'Sheesh, I wonder if this'll ruin the date this Sunday. Hm, what cake should I buy, anyway?'_ I thought for a moment until Kyoko and Hana made there way towards me.

"Hi, Hibari-san. I'm Kyoko and this is Hana. We're friends of Tsuna-kun." Kyoko started, smiling sweetly at me. _'Ah, now I understand why Tsuna likes her. She has somesort of sweetness going through her each time she smiles...'_

"Hi, and please just call me Nancy." I nodded, earning a stare from Hana. I stared back at her with a quiestioning look. For a moment, I thought she was reading my mind cause of that little smirk she's wearing.

"So, do you like cake?" Kyoko suddenly asked, earning a chuckle from me and Hana.

"Yup! I like the chocolate ones. Though, I'm not sure which will be which." I shrugged. Kyoko clasp her hands together with a 'I know!' look.

"Then maybe we can met up sometime? How about this Sunday?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I'm going on a date on that day."

...

"WHAT?" The whole class yelled, Gokudera blushing slightly. Everyone stared at me, before asking me to repeat what I just said.

"I said, I'm going on a date this Sunday." I replied, rolling my eyes. Then, all the girls started to crowd around me. Asking who is the sorry(Or lucky) person to go out with Hibari's little sister.

"I'm not telling. Though, I'll give you a hint since you asked nicely. He's in this classroom." I said, earning another moment of silence.

Instantly, everyone began eyeing the laughing Yamamoto, a fumming Gokudera, and a blushing Tsuna. Those three are the top candidates.

"N-no way... you actually scored one of those three idiots." Hana spoke, too shocked to mover from my desk. I smiled inwardly.

"Don't worry. They're idiots, but they treat a lady right. Unlike other males who tries to hurt you." I sighed, nodding in agreement. All the other girls agree. Especailly the fangirls.

"Yup! Gokudera's a really cool gentelman!" one said.

"Even Yamamoto has a nice personality to us!" another one said

"Yeah..." I stared out the window, noticing the blue sky dotted with clouds. It's my favorite weather. Blue skies and white clouds.

Suddenly, the teacher walked in and everyone went to their own seats. Through the whole lesson, I couldn't stop thinking about my world and this world. And the reasons why.

* * *

I munched on the food I ate. Right now it was lunch and I'm spending it alone on the rooftop. Normally I'll be sleeping, but somehow, Nana lectured me into eating lunch. I didn't even know how to eat bentos in the first place...

"Hm... I feel like singing all over again." I spoke softly, the slow wind blowing against my face. I felt satistfied but needy at the same time. I was focusing on the sole reason why me and Jennifer are needed in this world. Do we provide some powerful power to help out Vongola? What about the paralle worlds? Will me and Jennifer's exsistance bring a hole in time and space? Too many questions.

"If... I came here from another world, how did I enconter this one? Dino-nii was in our neighborhood, he's the one that came to us. Was it fate? Or did Dino wanted us to be... no." I shook my head at that bad thought, "Dino-nii wouldn't set us up. He doesn't have enough _'balls'_ to do so."

I sighed, the thought of time and space tires and excites me at the same time. It sorta brings out a new feeling to me and with the knowledge that I couldn't apprehend the situation, it scares and excites me. And I'm talking about the happy kind, not the horny kind, perverts~!

"Herbivore." A voice called out, like as if the wind was saying it to me. I looked up from my half-empty bento and looked at the imfamous prefect. I eyed him wearily.

"Yes, Hibari?" I asked, turning my attension back to my bento and eating another bite. Hibari huffed at me. Seems like he doesn't like my attitude.

"How did you come to school?" he asked after a moment of silence. I raised an eyebrow. It's not like Hibari to start a conversation.

"Um... by walking through the school gate... Didn't you see me?" I replied, looking straight at him in his grey eyes.

"...Hn." That was the only reply that made me start laughing. Omg, he didn't even notice me this morning! Lol.

"Ahahaha~! T-That was a fail! Dude, a fail!" I laughed out, clutching my stomach and smiling, unable to see Hibari's soft glare and tonfa rising.

**SMACK!**

"Ow! That hurts!" I pouted, holding my already-banging-with-problems head. My cheek was also hurting, too! MEANIE!

"That's what you get herbivore. Now leave. Only the school roof occupies me." He said, almost all almighty like. I thought he was gonna go England accent on me.

"NU! I dun wunna!"

"You're grammer and speaking is horrible. Correct it before I bite you to death."

"Bite me where?"

"...I'm not going to answer to that stupid quiestion." He replied, tonfa's raising and a smirk widening, "But since we're on the rooftop, why don't we continue where we left off?"

I paled, remembering my death certificate. _'Damn! Now the time of things.'_ I cried inwardly.

"Um, I'm busy, so I'll leave right away, Hibari-san." I yelled, standing up in a military way. Hibari raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh? Running away now, little herbivore?" He mocked, already pushing it. _'Oh, now you're gonna get it!'_ I thought, charging at him with a fast speed. Hibari, too, charged at me with full speed.

**WHISH! **

**WHISH! **

**WHISH!**

I only managed to dodge three swift attacts until I tripped on thin air.

Yes, I tripped...

**H-HUSH! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE AIR IS SLIPPERY!**

What's even worse was that I fell onto the ground WITH H-Hibari! WHAT THE HELL! Though...

Despite the fact the coldness he gave other people, he was warm. Very warm...

I snuggled into the warmth, sighing contently. If I had cat ears and a tail right now, my ears will be twitching and my tail swishing back and forth in happiness. Hibari was staring down at me, noticing the happy and relaxed emotion fall onto my face. Hibari, for awhile, didn't move. It was those moments where there is a need to bond with someone important. The moment was very relaxing. Even somewhat great. (I'm listening to 'Friends' by Joe Hisaishi, so I sugest you read this paragraph with the music. It just fits the scene somehow :D)

**DING DONG!**

"Ah, lunch is over, herbivore. Go to class." Hibari softly said, slightly pushing me off him. I felt sleepy somehow. The warmth was very comforting.

"Ok..." I said, dazed and eyes half-lidded. I stood up and took my bento and bookbag. Walking towards the door, I turned around and said, "I'm still gonna bite you to death, Hiba-nii."

**SLAM!**

I salmed the door closed and made a mad dash down the corridor, even though Hibari wasn't chasing me. Instead, he was sitting on the roof, smirking to himself, and Hibird flying down on his head.

"Herbivore..."

* * *

"Well class. Remember to study for next weeks test! Fail and you'll get a detention for three days!" The homeroom teacher yelled, pointing to the board before the bell ranged. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, and even Hana came up to me with a small smile. They knew something. Oh, they know something.

I can easily tell cause Gokudera's smiling at me. He doesn't smile until I force him to.

"So... did you enjoy your lunch." Hana asked. I nodded, hesistantly.

"I hope you did." Kyoko said, smiling wider from my response.

"Did anything... new happend?" Gokudera spoke. Ok, that's why there smiling. THEY SET ME UP!

"Is Jennifer involved?" I asked, only to be earned with a few laughs.

"Yeah, she said something was wrong with you ever since Mukuro was gone." Yamamoto chirped. I sighed. That girl know's everything about me.

"And she even went to ask Hibari-san to help." Tsuna sweatdropped, but quickly smiled.

"That... person. I'll...! I'll...!" I muttered.

"You'll what?" A voice asked, coming from the door. Everyone around me looked at the now satisfied, smiling Jennifer. "Bite me to death?"

I laughed at that. "Yeah! I'll bite you to death!" For sometime, we talked abit while getting out of the class room. Though, Yamamoto had to go to some baseball practices. By the time we made it to the gate and seperated, Reborn appeared out of no where and landed on Tsuna's head like usual.

"Ciaosu! Had a nice day, Nancy?" He asked. I nodded my head, smiling to myself. It felt really nice to hug Hibari. "He's warmer than I thought he would be."

"Really? I thought he's a cold-blooded animal." Jennifer replied. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Wow, Hibari-san is warm?" Tsuna asked. I replied with a small nod.

"Fnn, but that's the least of our problems. Nancy. Jennifer." Reborn spoke, catching me and Jennifer's attension, "We have a letter from the 9th. I've read it, but I think Dame-Tsuna needs it to be read to him."

I laughed at the pouting expression on Tsuna's face. "Sure, when we get home."

And so, we walked home and greated the kids like normal. We took showers and completed our homework. The only thing left was the letter.

The letter that will start the battle of the inheritance of VONGOLA!

* * *

Ha-hi! I'm glad I got internet again. It was sorta a pain in the neck to write on peices of papers. Especially during middle school. I could do it at home, but homework and chores and after school programs are keeping me booked...

Ok, those are excuses but you know what? I-

Nancy: She's lazy! LIKE ME!

Me: YAY! Oh, and if Hibari was too... ooc in this chappy, sorry. I'm trying to avert the story away from the 'bad stories' direction. And honestly... THE FOOD WILL NEVER- ***gets hit with a tonfa***

Hibari: Just review the stupid story herbivores.


	9. Consequences Of Time and Space Traveling

Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me!

AND LET'S HELP JAPAN!

I'M AN EARTHQUAKE HATER!

JOIN ME!

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

I stood near the door way, staring down the sheet of paper that's due on Thursday. Yes, it was homework. Homework.

Holy shit, I thought they didn't have homework in Japan... dammit...

"Nancy... sit down. It's just homework..." Jennifer sighed, rolling her eyes and answering another answer on her homework. I pouted.

"No... it's homework, and by the eye's of Mukuro, I shall not do it."

"How about I tell Reborn your secret stash of yaoi?"

**"THAT'S BLACKMAIL!"**

Jennifer laughed at my face, that's probably red by now. If Reborn gets a hold of my yaoi secret stash, I'm...

I'm totally dead...

"I feel like my soul has been eaten by you..." I sighed, letting all my energy sink out. It was Wednesday, and its 5:30. 30 more minutes after dinner... Mmmm... rice...

I sank back to my spot next to Jennifer under the short table thingy, and stare at my math sheet. It's not to hard, considering all I have to do is solve it...

Which involves brain work, and my brain is currently sleeping from today's lunch.

Great, now I'm hungry... and bored.

"Duddee... I'm as bored as a blind man in a stripper club..."

**Whack!**

"Nancy, inappropriate things are for school, not homework time. Get to work." Jennifer smirked, almost letting a laugh escape her lips from my comment. I pouted, but I laughed anyway. I didn't even know where I got that from.

"Ok, I give. Homework time then Artist's Corner." I said, grabbing my pencil and writing down the answers.

**-PAGE BREAK TO THE EXTREME-**

"Fuuu~! That was good! Thanks for the food!" I smiled, giving the plate to Jennifer to wash the dishes. Today was her chore day, after all. Mine is tomorrow... damn...

"I'm glad you like it, Nancy-chan!" Nana chirped happily, putting more food on the table as the others grabbed, picked, and even steal the food... and just before Tsuna could grab that fish... too bad, Tsuna. Next time.

_'Yeah...'_ I thought for a moment. I think this 'family' thing is a bit too... long. I mean, after the time I read that letter... It got so eerie quiet, I thought I was gonna go insane and start screaming from the silence.

Ok, so I exaggerated, but it felt that way!

_'Hm...'_ I stared at Reborn for awhile. He didn't look at me, and continued eating his food. As for Tsuna, he's been quiet for these several days. And so are the other guys. Probably from the fighting with Xanxus. Or the beginning.

**Gasp!**

"Oh-ho~! Tsuna has a crush! And I know who it is!" I said, laughing evilly at Tsuna's blushing face, Lambo's shocked face, Reborn's amused smile, Jennifer's lolz-she's-at-it-again smile, and Nana's happy/shocked face.

...

Gotta love these moments :D

"W-what are you talking a-about, Nancy?" Tsuna yelled, standing up, his blush turning redder.

"Yup, yup. Tsuna has a girl for sure! He has been going home late and limping, _riiigghttt_?" Jennifer laughed, pointing at Tsuna. I bursted out laughing, falling to the floor at Tsuna's bright red face and Nana's happy-but-oh-my-gosh face.

"I-I'm shocked Tsu-kun!" Nana said, putting her hand on her heart, "I can't wait to meet her! Just as long as you guys are using condoms, I'm totally fine with the sex thing!"

"H-holy crap this is epic!" I laughed harder, Jennifer falling to the ground laughing also. Tsuna squeaked out a 'Mom!' with the reddest face ever, Reborn smirking under his fedora hat, and Lambo with I-Pin questioning Nana what a condom is.

"Oh, it's just a thing we-

"It's a balloon!" I yelled, on time. I don't want little kids knowing about sex!... _yet._

"Oh... " They both ran up at me with big shiny eyes. "Can Nancy-onee-chan buy the balloons then!"

I shook my head, "Nope, sorry. But maybe Nana can." At an instant, Lambo and I-Pin ran up to Nana screaming if they can go buy balloons. Nana agreed...

So happy balloons for everyone! ***gives you one balloon that's your fav color*** :D

"I'm gonna go up stairs, see ya." I said, walking away from the loud family and going up the stares.

As I got up the last step, I decided to go into Tsuna's room and see if he has the balls of buying porno.

My turn to blackmail~... I just hope it's not... someone.. else's... o.O

I walked into Tsuna's room. It's sorta ordinary, despite the hammock hanging and the wires attached to it with grenades. Don't ask. Reborn's THAT protective about his stuff... I feel sorry for the sad bastard who dare steals Reborn's stuff.

Actually... **I don't. **

Back to the room. So, I spotted Tsuna's bed, and I putted my hand underneath it and my hand met something thin. Like a piece of paper. So, I grabbed it out and read it.

_'Juudaime, should we discuss this to Nancy and Jennifer? They're part of the Vongola and they helped us... sorta._

_I don't think we should, Gokudera-kun... we might burden them._

_What do you mean Tsuna? How are we suppose to hide all of this to Annie and Jenny?_

_Baseball idiot! It's NANCY and JENNIFER! Get your names right, stupid!_

_Oops, sorry~! Hahaha_

_Mou, we'll at least- GOKUDERA-KUN! Put that dynamite away! The teacher will see it!_

_Ok juudaime..._

_Oh, hey. It's Gokudera's fireworks again! Cool! _

_Baseball idiot... just wait until I..._

_Anyway! We shouldn't discuss anything about the battle with Nancy and Jennifer! They could get hurt!_

_Hai! Juudaime!_

_Sure, Tsuna, but what do we do if we get hurt and they get suspicious?_

_Y-Yamamoto... who are you?_

_Holy crap, he said a big word... is it the end of the world already, Kami?_

_Hahaha, I learned it today, too! Pops was using it today when the new fish came in. Turned out we got the wrong order! Haha!_

_Yamamoto... you scare me sometimes._

_I agree with you, Juudaime.'_

I stared at the piece of paper for a while, re-reading it. I was so into it, I didn't even notice a small shadow behind me.

**Whack!**

"Oi, what are you snooping around for, Nancy?" Reborn asked, holding the book he was reading in one hand. Oh, god... Reborn with_ guns_ are cool...

but...

Reborn with _books_... now that's a new level of scary shit right there.

I held up at the piece of paper at him and he read the whole thing, his eyes then was shielded by the fedora's shadow. Then...

**WHAM!**

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled, holding my poor, bruised head.

"Tch, I thought I can make you go into an unconscious state and have amnesia... so close..." Reborn said, pouting.

Dammit! He's not nice at all! **MEANIE!**

"Jerk..." I whispered, rubbing my head. My attention was then grabbed by Reborn's serious eyes. I nearly gasp at that. Reborn being serious like this is almost as scary as my first pop-up videos of Bloody Mary.

"You were not suppose to know. But now I guess you know now. Do you want me to explain everything to you?" He asked. I tilted my head sideways, then shook my head.

"No, you don't have to tell me all of it, just what's happening right now."

"Fnn. Currently, Dame-Tsuna is going under training. That's why he's been limping or having some bruises in some places." Reborn said. I nodded, understanding.

"What about the others? Like Yamamoto, Hibari, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo?" I asked. Reborn sighed.

"All, except the stupid cow, is going under training by there own tutors. Hibari is being tutored by Dino Cavallon. Gokudera has Shamal. Ryohei and Yamamoto also are in the similar situation." Reborn replied lifting his gaze. I could see a small spark of life in those black eyes. I thought he had an empty hole. Guess I was wrong.

"Hm... I see. And, what about me and Jennifer?"

"You two will stay out of this at all cost. If you dare interfere, Tsuna won't be able to focus. He needs to win, or else the fate of Vongola is destroyed." He looked down again, shielding his eyes from me. You know what? That fedora hat is starting to piss me off. So, I did the number one thing I never shouldn't have done...

I took off his hat.

**Yes. I took. **

**Off. **

**His. **

**Hat.**

...

**"HOLE SHIT!" **I yelled, scooting faarrr away from him, clutching the hat in my hands. Reborn, caught off guard, stared at me. His curls bouncing slightly and his spiky black hair sprang out. It was a moment I thought Reborn look like his older self. I, like, literally saw it.

...

And no, I'm not on drugs.

"I-I-I... I'm so sorry!" I wailed, clutching the hat and scooting farther into the corner. I thought Reborn was gonna kill me, but he's been quiet for a while. He was so still, I thought time had stopped. Wait...

It's quiet...

"W-what the?" I whispered, I stood up. I had a very bad feeling right now. I ran to the window and saw a bird.

_Stopped in mid-air._

"Oh no... this is not good..." I gulped, running out of the room and into the dining room. And my hunch was right.

_**Time stopped.**_

...

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled, clutching the hat like my last life depending on it. I saw Tsuna, his mouth open like as if he was yelling, and Lambo who was grabbing his fish on his plate and I-Pin, with her hand on Lambo's fork and what looks like she's yanking it away from him. Nana was in the kitchen, helping a very still Jennifer with the dishes that are wet.

And the facet was turned _on_...

"J-Jennifer..." I felt something wet trickle down my cheek. Is this the cause of me and Jennifer entering this world?

I quickly ran towards Jennifer, crying so hard from freaking out. It was hard and scary. When I ran, it felt as though a force was going against me, and my speed was slowing down. And when my tears fell off my face, it stopped in mid-air.

And when I touched Jennifer, the loud noise came like a bitch slap, hitting and overwhelming me. My senses were on overdrive. My sight was slightly blinded by the light and my speed was fast. My whole entire body _shook_.

"J-Jennifer..." I cried softly, grabbing onto her shirt. Jennifer immediately dropped the plate and let it crash onto the floor. It made a _clash_! sound and I cried into Jennifer's shirt even more.

It was over. The time finally continued.

"Nancy? Nancy! W-what's wrong? H-How'd you get here?" Jennifer yelled, shaking my shoulders softly, staring at me in shock at my condition.

"N-Nancy/Nancy-onee-chan?" Tsuna, Lambo, and I-Pin ran to my side. They were all worried about me, and confused. Then they saw the fedora hat and eyed each other.

**-PAGE BREAK!-**

"Reborn. I know you're a baby, but I know you're a grown up, too. And sexual harassment on a girl is too far fetched. I look down on you." Jennifer glared. Reborn huffed.

"You're wrong. I didn't do anything." I nodded, and Jennifer went ka-bloom.

**"THEN EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL WAS NANCY CRYING AND HOLDING YOUR FEDORA HAT!" **She yelled, pointing at me.

I was in a horrible mess. My eyes were red from crying, my body was shaking and my heart was thumping too fast for me. Even my mind went blank.

"J-Jennifer..." I whispered. My voice was out of tuned. That time stop...

It was more dangerous then a gun pointing straight at you.

"Yeah?" Jennifer said softly, standing next to my side. Tsuna was already taking my other side, observing my situation. So was Reborn.

"T-time..." I said, with a stronger voice. They all looked at my straight in the eye. And I read it so easily: _Oh no..._

**"Time stopped." **

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!

Hahahahahaha~! This is awesome! Consequences in a story when time traveling's here! Kufufufu~

...

Yeah, I know... it sorta sucked... lolz I tried! After all... TT^TT

Reviews! Cause you like my story anyway lolz :P


	10. Trouble Starts From Bad to Good to Worse

Ciaossu! And I'm sorry for the cofusion Vongola-Nicole... If you have any questions, just ask and I'll reply right away!

Literally, considering I spend the entire day stuck to this computer...

Oh, and I have a poll. Please answer it for the sake of this fanfiction!  
Anyway, Chappy 9! Disclaimers!

Chapter 9: SkyShaymin doesn't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

* * *

I stared at everyone's wide eyes. They had a lot of tension after I said time had stopped. For a moment, the room was silent and I began to observe everyone. Reborn, as usual, had that damn fedora hat covering his eyes, and even Leon refused to stick out his tongue out in this situation. Tsuna, too, had his bangs covering his eyes, thinking deeply about the mess. He still had his school uniform shirt on and pants, but the vest was taken off and his shirt was slightly wrinkly. Jennifer, on the other hand, was quiet, staring at the ground, her bright pink tank-top has crease marks on them. And her face. It was like it was mixed up in pain and in discomfort. I-Pin and Lambo had somehow went to sleep on my lap, snoring lightly, and every once in a while, Lambo would mumble something like, "Lambo will defeat you all... with his pretty grenades..." or "Lambo-sama is... cool... die Reborn..."

Suddenly, a sigh escaped my mouth, everyone snapped there heads toward my direction. I sweatdroped, they really are tensed. Let's try and calm them down, shall we?

"Eto... It didn't hurt." I said, reassuring them that I only cried when I freaked out. And somehow, their shoulders seem to relax a bit. Reborn was the first to reply.

"Can you explain what exactly happen, Nancy?" He said, his voice somewhat soft but hard at the same time. I wonder if he was trying to silently apologize or something else.

"Ah, well... time stopped right after I took off your hat, Reborn." I wondered outloud, clutching my chin like a detective thinking about something. "And then when I touched Jennifer, everything went back to normal."

Reborn looked up at me. _'What now?'_ I thought, those pitch black holes staring at my eyes. It felt weird, considering I know he's a _MAN_ and not a cute innocent baby...

But then again, it's Reborn. He can always just beat the shit out of me either he's a baby or a man...

"I'll inform the ninth about this." Reborn said, walking out of the room and walking to the hallway, and softly I heard, "I have to inform this about Verde, too..."

* * *

Ok, now this is weird. No, weird is for good things that make you happy. This is strange...

Too strange...

Jennifer and Tsuna has been by my side, day in and day out. Even Gokudera and Yamamoto began doing this. And they didn't know what actually happen.

Is this strange or what?

"Eto, Nancy, wanna go eat on the rooftop with me?" Tsuna asked timidly. I nodded. It was lunch time at school and I somehow managed to finish that stupid assignment and pass. Literally.

I feel proud! I got a C+! v

"N-Nancy, has time... stopped yet?" Tsuna quietly asked, walking up the stairs with me behind him. I shook my head. Recently, I only had dreams I couldn't remember. And that's really rare, considering I always remember my dreams. If you count writing them down the first thing I woke up, then yeah, I remember each and every dream, but now...

I can't seem to remember them we-

**SMACK!**

"Hiiieee! Nancy! Please, watch where you're going!" Tsuna squeaked, sweatdropping as I rubbed my forehead that made contact of the wall. Great, time and space had problems with me and now buildings.

Why's it happening to _me_? It should be happening to Hibari!

"Nancy..." Tsuna slightly tilted his head to the side and stared at me with those cute honey-colored eyes of his. God, he's so cute...

"I'm fine, Tsuna-kun. It's ok." I smiled brightly, feeling a small tingle of warmth grow inside me. I'm happy that someone is concerned about me this much. Usually its Jennifer, but now that I came to this world, a lot of things happen.

I heard Tsuna _'eep!'_ and turn his head away. Oh no... it's happening again.

Of all people, why can't **HE** be the one that is immune of my smile!

Yes, I realized why people suddenly turn there heads when I smiled at them. Jennifer told me that whenever I smile, she could make out small flowers in the background and white wings attached to my back with a halo on top of my head. In other words...

I looked like an _angel_ when I smile...

Sadly, I don't like to smile like this, people would suddenly start going closer. Seriously, you know that time when Jennifer almost got raped? Yeah, first thing I did: Smile warmly. Stupid? Hell yes. I thought he was Jennifer's boyfriend and I was extremely happy since I worried that she'll never keep a guy. And you know what he did? He came close to me.

Bad mistake. And it was even a bigger mistake when he grabbed my hair and made my face close to his. My face grew red (Of course! Who wouldn't?) and I grabbed the nearest blunt object I could find. And guess what?

I found a metal bar. Bye, you sorry bastard, see ya' in hell!

**WHAM!**

And that was the end of the rape case. Well, not entirely. I slammed and hitted him with the metal bar until the police came. It wasn't important... though he had to stay in the hospital for 9 months before going to jail for 27 years...

"N-Nancy-c-chan?" Tsuna softly said, his face practically deep red. I stared at him, before chuckling. We were now on top of the roof top and the sky was beautiful. Clear blue with small white puffy clouds.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" I smiled as his entire face turn beat red. It was cute. Literally. I liked how he would glance at the ground and try avoiding my eyes, his brown lion-like hair slightly bouncing at his failed attempts to sneak small glances at me, and those eyes I would like to steal one day.

All in all, he is extremely cute. Even the yaoi girl can't complain that she wants him, too..

Wait, what?

_'I-I can't go out with a fictional character!'_ I silently thougt, smashing my head against an invisible wall. Tsuna stared at me concerningly.

"A-are you ok, Nancy?" He asked, forgetting about the '-chan' part. I nearly dropped my bentou at that. I liked it when he called me that...

I mean, It sounds cute. Wait, that sounded wrong...

ANYWAY! I can't fall in love him. It'll end up bad after we leave...

Will we even _leave_ this world?

"Nancy-chan...?" Tsuna voice shook me out of my stupor and I turned my head, beating down my small blush. I can't help but be embarrassed somehow.

"I'm fine Tsu-kun." I replied back, using his cute nickname. I turned back to him and sat down next to him, opening my bentou box and softly saying 'itadakimasu.'

* * *

After eating, we both sat next to each other, staring at the sky for a bit since we some extra time. Strangely enough, Hibari, Gokudera, and even Yamamoto was missing today.

And Hibari **_NEVER_** misses a school day.

I have a strange feeling Reborn and Jennifer have to do something with this.

"Eto, Nancy-chan... you can tell me anything y'know?" Tsuna suddenly spoke, not lifting his gaze at the sky.

"Hm. What is there to tell you?" I mumbled, staring at that one cloud that resembled a dragon's head. In all honesty, I can tell him every little thing about me, but the problem isn't where to start...

it's that I don't know my whole entire self.

"I don't really know." I replied truthfully. Tsuna sighed and stared at me for a bit. In his light brown eyes, I can easily make out that he was worried, nervous, and shy. All in the same person. Tsuna amazes me sometimes...

"Then, when is your birthday?"

"July 11th..." I replied, raising an eyebrow. He could always ask Jennifer that and don't have to waste time asking it to me. Tsuna continued his questionnaire.

"What do you like to do is your spare time?"

"Play piano, draw, sing, dance, a lot of random stuff." I admitted, almost a bit too proud. Tsuna tilted his head.

"You play piano, too?" Tsuna stated, probably remembering if Gokudera played the piano. I nodded my head, silently staring at the dragon cloud again, except this time, it turned into a lion's butt...

I wonder how I got _that_...

"Yup, Gokudera plays it also. Though, he more like a professional. I can only play small sni-pits of piano songs." I said, not removing my gaze. I heard a small ruffling sound and felt something lay on my shoulder. I moved my gaze away from the cloud and stared at the big mop of brown hair, blinking in confusion.

...

_Akkkkwaarrdd..._

...

"Nee, you're going on a date with Gokudera this Sunday... right?"

**Holy shit!**

He practically scaring the shit out of me. I mean, you would be sorta nervous if a cute boy like Tsunayoshi suddenly lay on your shoulder, sleeping like a baby. Even this isn't to safe for the semes! /

"Y-yeah... why do you ask?" I replied slowly, swallowing down a small laugh when Tsuna's hair tickled my neck... Don't look at me like that, I bet you're sensitive around you're neck, too!

"C-can you... um... " Tsuna stuttered softly, glancing around the place like he was hoping Reborn would come in and save the day. But no...

Tsuna has to say it.

"C-can you p-please cancel the d-date?" He asked, clutching his vest and nervously glancing at me when I didn't reply. Ok, so, I was too freaked out to reply...

I mean, it's Tsunayoshi! THE UKE! You cannot resists his cute charm attacts! Oh no... I'm melting! Meellltiinnnggg!

Ok, I'm alive. What were we talking about again?

"Uh... what? I mean, why?" I asked, tilting my head with an expressionless face. Tsuna fidgeted even more.

"U-Um, well... I-it's just Gokudera's b-busy..." He stuttered, clearly failing to hide the lie. It's obvious, Gokudera is probably gonna battle on that day...

"I know what's really reason, Tsu-kun." I said, patting his back, "I already know what's gonna happen, and when you write a note and pass it during class, make sure you throw it away."

At that Tsuna blushed the same time the bell ranged, signaling the end of lunch. I stood up and grabbed my bentou. Heading towards the door with Tsuna, I whispered quietly, "I didn't know you keep secret stashes of porn in your room, Tsunayoshi-kun." And ran like crazy down the hall. I glanced back at the little tuna, only to see his face completely beat red and shouting, "Nancy!"

* * *

Walking down the hallway that was crowded with few people made me happy. I didn't show my smile, but my steps were practically happy. Why? Cause I'm going to the Disciplinary Office!

And yes, I'm extremely happy! w

I walked up to the door, noticing people around me began to run for their lives. As Hibari-kun would say, "Herbivores..."

**Knock! Knock!**

"Hibari-kun! I'm home~!" I yelled, giggling at how it sounded like I'm his wife. Slowly, the door slightly opened, revealing Kousakabe-san. I pouted. "Where's Hibari-nii?"

Kousakabe stiffens for a bit, making me wonder why's he so nervous. "Eto... Kyo-san isn't here. He's patrolling." He swallowed a bit, "Please go away..."

"Why?" I asked, completly aware there's an evil presence in the room. It's pretty obvious that Hibari's in there. Who else would have the same aura?

"Well, he seems busy diciplining the students. He's probably around the school, so could you go look for him?" He silently said, eyeing his back. I tilted my head sideways, making it look like I was tilting my head in confusion, but truthfully, it was only to see a shiny tonfa against Kousakabe-san's neck. Oh dear...

"Ok then. If you find him, make sure to tell him I wanted to talk with him." I said, sweatdropping at Hibari's antics. I slowly turned around and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kousakabe sigh deeply and close the door. Well, so much for my invitation on going to the cake shop with me...

**-CLASS ROOM-**

"So, tell us who's your date?" Hana suddenly said, smirking. I sighed and shook my head. She just raised an eyebrow.

"My date's canceled. So, I don't have a plan on Sunday." I replied, earning a well earned attention from everyone.

"**WUHT**?" everyone yelled, practically meeting the same volume of Ryohei's extremes. Now that I mentioned it, I havn't met my sempai in a while. Hana and Kyoko stood next to me and began the questionnaire.

"So, who was it?"

"Was it really canceled?"

"OMG! Who would do that to Hibari-san's little sister."

My eye was twitching at the questions. I already have to answer Tsuna's question, now I need to answer these guys? Hell no!

"Sorry..." I growled, "I can't tell if he was busy, and it's my fault that I came up with the strange idea." Everyone backed up, except for Kyoko and Hana, who seem to smile brightly.

Omg, I can take Kyoko and Hana smiling, but this is...

making my spider senses _tingle!_

"So, does that mean you'll join us for the cake shop?" Kyoko asked, happily clasping her hands and smiling brightly that I bet even Yamamoto will blush at the sight.

"Sure, why not?" I replied, giving her my soft smile. Everyone gasped slightly at the smile but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. I think I heard someone groaned in disappointment. Kyoko and Hana was the only two immune to my smile. Finally, sheesh...

"Ahem," The teacher coughed, knocking on the door silently to grab everyone's attention. Students then sweatdropped and sat down. Class went normal... if you didn't count the strange gazed eyes on me, then yeah, it's pretty normal.

**-SCHOOL ENDS TO THE EXTREME!-**

"Nancy-chan," A voice said, slightly shaking my shoulder. I sleepily looked up, half dazed, and met Tsuna's eyes. Ah, crap. I feel asleep in class again.

"Nancy wake up. School's over." I heard, betting it's Jennifer's voice.

"Ahaha, You're lucky you got away with it, too!" It's obvious it's Yamamoto.

"Oi, wake up, stupid girl." And... Gokudera. ***rolls eyes***

Suddenly, I felt someone land on my head and blew in my ear.

_Whoosh~_

"HIIIEEE! YOU PERV!" I screamed, clutching my ear and scooting far awwaaayyy from Reborn. That baby is far more scary.

I swear he's Satin's child... ***shivers***

"Fn, you wouldn't wake up." Reborn reasoned, giving me innocent look before jumping out the window and disappearing. Everyone rolled their eyes. It's obvious Reborn's just playing.

"Anyway, now that you're awake, let's go. We have homework." Jennifer said, grabbing my arm and dragged me out of the room. I groaned.

"Homework this, homework that. What's with homework these days?" I groaned louder, earning a well-earned thwack on the head from my beloved Jennifer.

It's like my torcher day all over again...

What? You should have at least 3 torcher days, too! And don't think school counts. School is your 'miserable' days... if you exclude the time you spend with your friends and stuff, then yeah.

"By the way, Nancy. You haven't read any fanfictions lately..." Jennifer suddenly said, putting on her shoes. I did the same act and stared at the ceiling.

"You're right. I need to read some Hibari and Tsuna smexy scenes..." I said absentmindedly, before I heard a squeak from Tsuna.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Tsuna yelled, his face red as a tomato. Ah, that sorta reminds of that one cute fanfiction where Tsuna was a tomato and Giotto (Or was it Hibari?) had to take care of him. It was totally cute whenever Giotto(or Hibari) poked Tsuna and made the Tsumato pout and start messing with him. Haha, good times... good times...

"She means that she needs to catch up on her pornos." Jennifer said blankly, earning a few stares from other students. She sighed and looked at me.

"What? It _is_ similar to porno, doesn't make much of a difference." I stated, earning a few red faces from the guys. And Yamamoto had to speak up.

"Wait, you watch porn?"

"No, I read it. More vivid somehow." I chuckled, happy that I earned a red faced Yamamoto. He smiled nervously at me before doing his trademark laugh and smile.

"Cool! I thought only guys watch porn." He replied, earning a well-earned facepalm from Gokudera and a nervous laugh from Tsuna. Me and Jennifer raised an eyebrow, and instantly we sent each other a message: 'Does this mean Yamamoto watch porn?'

I walked to the gate and glanced back at the school. It's only been 3 weeks or so and I feel more at home then ever. I love this place. Silently, I glanced at the crowd of the people who I should now call my 'family' and made a wish.

_'I hope it stays like this forever...'_

**-Somewhere In a Place You Should Know Lol-**

"VRROOOIIIIIIIIII! Kisama*****! Why are we observing? We should just slice those brats!" Squalo yelled, clearly pissing off the red head next to him. They have been observing the Vongola kids for awhile and so far, they looked weak. Extremely weak.

"Shut up, you're pissing me off." The red head glared, before walking away from Squalo. The swordsman reluctantly followed, complaining about why they should kill the kids on the spot.

"OI! Are you listening to me, Midoki!" Sqaulo shouted, earning a few side glances from the people near him. Squalo immediately glared at them, making everyone retreat in fear. The redette sighed deeply and turned around to face the silverette.

"I'm not observing Tsunayoshi and his friends. Just that one specific girl." She said, earning a confused stare.

"Which fucking brat?" He replied rudely. The girl smirked deeply letting her half Star Ring bloom a gold color.

"Jennifer Livingston."

* * *

YAYYYY! Chappy's done! I feel proud with my hard work. And extremly sorry if anything is confusing. Feel free to PM me about your questions!

*****Kisama: You! (in a rude way, like saying, "You Bastard!") - Reminds me of South Park XD

Reviews are like video games. Become the adventure and review! Lolz XP


	11. A 'Prince' And A 'Toy'

O3O Ciaossuuu~! I got a fun idea. I decided to try 3rd person POV! :D

I just hope it works D:

BTWBTWBTWBTWBTWBTW!  
There's a small moment of Yamamoto and Nancy! ***wink wink*** XD

Yami Dragoness of Dark owns the small fanfiction I got in here, 'Babies Come From Where?' CREDITS GO TO HER FOR THE SMEXY SCENE OF TSUNA AND REBORN! 3

Disclaimers: What's the point? I told you I don't OWN the characters except my OCs .

* * *

"WHAT! NOOOO! WHY TSUNA WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY~~~! DON'T DIE!" Our favorite character, Nancy, yelled, pulling her hair out and made everyone in the room jump.

"N-Nancy? W-what do you mean I'm g-going to die?" Tsunayoshi Sawada, known as Vongola 10th, squeaked nervously. Gokudera glared at me.

"I TOLD you not to trust them! They were spies after all!" Gokudera exclaimed. Nancy and Jennifer facepalmed.

"Maa~ Maa~ Gokudera! Nancy's just reading a story... right?" Yamamoto said, faking a smile that has a 'please tell me Tsuna's not gonna die' behind it. Nancy shifted in her seat, holding her laptop on place on her lap. (How ironic)

"Yup, just reading a fanfiction. Wanna see?" Nancy sparkled. The boys shook their heads, afraid of what she was reading. Even if it might actually involve Tsuna.

"Nancy, at least keep it down. One day you're gonna pant like a dog if you heard the word _'yaoi'_." Jennifer rolled her eyes at the pouting Nancy. The boys looked at each other uncertainly and Tsuna decided to go for it...

Which was a very bad, very bad, idea.

"S-so, what's the story about?" For a moment, Nancy and Jennifer glanced at each other, Jennifer nervous and Nancy smiling brightly.

"Well, Tsuna! You get to be fuc-"

"Fish tuna!" Jennifer blurted, sadly on time, covering Nancy mouth. Nancy glared deeply at Jennifer, who doesn't seem to affected.

"Huh?" All three boys stared at the girls in confusion, before resuming their homework. Strangely enough, all three were to busy arguing with each other...

"Nancy, shut. The. Hell. Up." Jennifer whispered threateningly into Nancy's ear. Nancy just nodded. When Jennifer whispers, you have to obey.

And I mean** OBEY**...

Jennifer let go of brunette's mouth and plumped herself between Tsuna and Yamamoto. Gokudera obviously tried to shoo her away from his 'precious juudaime' which 'doesn't need to be touched by dirty hands'. Why he said it like that, I don't have a clue.

The youngest girl in the room resumed her reading on her laptop. The story was too good, she wanted to re-read it, but decided against it. There are a lot of good fanfictions out there, too. So, she decided to try a new paring. With Tsuna as the uke of course.

She pressed the back button and reached the page of fanfictions, revealing what the rating, the title, and what not. She decided to try Reborn and Tsuna. After clicking her info, making sure they have it on 'M rated', she pressed 'Go'.

Another page pops up and 27 (OMG! XD) fanfictions were revealed. She scrolled down and tilted her head at the fanfiction,_ 'Babies Come From Where?'_*****, and clicked on it, forgetting to read the summery.

Again, another page pops up and she began to read. Scrolling down and, when she read only the first sentence, she gaped and smirked evilly.

* * *

"Nancy, it's dinner time!" Jennifer said, looking up from her spot to stare at Nancy's slightly blushed face, droopy eyes, and hearing her soft panting noises. Jennifer rolled her eyes and told the guys to exit the room. The boys stared at Jennifer.

"Why?" Gokudera asked, already deciding he hate's the girl. Jennifer huffed, making fumes come out of him. "Why you litt-"

"Shush, and look. Though I suggest you not to." Jennifer replied softly, putting her finger on Gokudera's lips to quiet him. Yamamoto then saw the finger pointing towards Nancy and excused himself out of the room. Tsuna stared at Yamamoto's back, before tilting his head sideways to get a better look at Yamamoto.

When he did, even though he couldn't see to clearly, was a small amount of blood going out of his nose.

'I wonder... why...' The brunette thought, before laying his eyes on Nancy. He unconsciously grabbed onto Gokudera's attention, which he was silently arguing with Jennifer, and pointed to the young girl. Immediately, Gokudera ran out the room, Tsuna following not to long. Yamamoto stood standing, his back facing the two girls.

"Yo, Yamamoto. You wanna go downstairs?" Her voice got into a small whisper, "Or do you wanna wake her up?"

Yamamoto jerked his face up and stared at Jennifer for awhile, unaware he let out a word he didn't know he wanted to say.

"Yes."

Yamamoto's eyes went wide slightly at Jennifer's grinning figure. She then walked out of the room, closing the door. Did I forgot to mentioned he heard a small click noise? Yeah, now you know.

Yamamoto sighed deeply and closed his eyes before opening and looked at Nancy's ... condition.

The older male slightly blushed before shaking his head and walked over to Nancy. God, she didn't even notice him sit next to her.

Slowly, he could read the words on the computer,

_'All while the gifted mouth was leaving little red bits along his neck and collarbone, Reborn's hands were pushing up the white button up shirt, rough hands running along smooth pale skin. When his fingers found two perk buds, Tsuna let out a loud mewl and arched almost painfully. Arms wrapped around Reborn's shoulders, holding on as if for dear life. Reborn chuckled deep in his throat. "You're rather sensitive to this," he whispered. "To think you know nothing of what I'm about to show you."'_

Yamamoto's jaw immediately fell down, not believing a girl, or a yaoi girl at that, was getting turned on by this! Yamamoto felt a small tweak in his heart sting. He looked confused for a moment before shaking his head again and softly shook her shoulder. She didn't budge nor twitch.

_Shake_

_Shake_

Ok, now this is far from what he expected. Nancy seems like she's in a world of her own, which she is, and she's not coming back to reality.

"Nancy?" Yamamoto said, breaking the small silence and glad he remember her name. Nancy didn't move, again. Yamamoto pouted softly before remember what Jennifer said to him whenever Nancy needs to wake up immediately.

"Ok, Jenny! I'll try!" He encouraged himself, and slowly brushed his lips against Nancy's ear, and blew.

"A-ah..." The girl moaned softly before tilting her head to the side unconsciously, revealing her neck to Yamamoto. Immediately, he went into panic mode.

_'Crap! Crap! What do I do? She moved but she wants more? What should I do?_' He yelled inwardly, smiling on the outside nervously. He closed her laptop and set it on the floor, making Nancy land on her side. (Btw: She's on the bed, so yeah...XD)

Yamamoto bit his bottom lip. He could see the girl was in heat. He's not that much of an idiot. He knows about sex. His pops told him about the birds and the bees. But he didn't think this was happening... wait...

Did he just think he was going to have _sex_ with _Nancy_?

_'Oh crap!'_ Yamamoto smiled nervously even more, the tension around him thickens as he tries to wake the girl up. Nancy would just stare at him with dazed, soft chocolate brown eyes, her cheeks tinted with a dash of red and pink, and to top it off, she was panting softly and looking at _him_.

Oh, Yamamoto. I don't think he can't stop himself.

Takeshi Yamamoto, the Vongola's Rain Guardian, the controller of rain and has an easy going personality, was too deep into her eyes to know that he was just mere centimeters from her lips befor-

**WHAM!**

And so, Yamamoto hitted the wall, a jacket flutter in the wind from the opened window and a tonfa shining pridefully on the hands of Hibari Kyoya, Vongola's Cloud Guardian and the strongest.

"Herbivore..." He growled before picking up the dazed girl and jumping out the window, Yamamoto, on the bed, dazed before blushing deeply about what he was about to do to Nancy just a few seconds ago. The rain guardian stared at his pants before releasing a clumsy smile,

"Ah, that was close, haha!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Thump!_

"Oof!" The girl yelped, being pushed onto a sofa. The skylark glared at her deeply, letting out a very poisonous aura.

"Herbivore," He growled lowly, "What were you thinking?"

Nancy then took this chance to stare up at Hibari. He was still wearing his Namimori school uniform (since it's Friday), but his hair is messier then usual. Almost similar to his TYL self.

"Um... what are you talking about?" She replied, tilting her head. The only thing she remembered was thinking about how Tsuna... was her and... Reborn...

Oh, dear _god..._

The prefect growled lowly again, breaking her thoughts, "You were making yourself available to a herbivore. If you are to be my younger sister, I suggest you start acting like one."

"Like..." She smirked, "Like how I would always come to your house, living with you, and only wear an apron around the house, right?"

**WHAM!**

"Not like that, you stupid herbivore..." Hibari stared at her, and you don't even need to notice the anger in his eyes. It's just plain there, on his face.

"At least stop hitting my head with your fetish-tonfas"

**WHAM!**

"Ow! You!" She growled, glaring back at Hibari, despite her position. The prefect just scoffed and threw his jacket at her. Nancy just tilted her head in confusion.

"From now on, you shall be living with me." He said, before walking out of the room. Leaving poor innocent Nancy all alone. In his living room.

"Oh, hey. It's Hibari's house..." She muttered, looking around her. The room was fairly large and was white. A few paintings are on the walls, but they were just nature. The kitchen was facing her and so far, there were two hallways. She tilted her head to the side and could make out three doors. The obvious one leading outside was in the middle. One door was on one side of it and so was the other. She looked at the other hallway, which was facing the opposite direction of the hallway. This hallway was longer and slightly darker. It only has five doors, two on each side, and one on the end. She bet that one door leads to bedrooms.

"Herbivore. What are you doing?" A voice called out, making Nancy jump. She turned around and flinched as a white dress shirt tackled her head. She muffled a growl as she took it off and looked up. Only to see a half naked Hibari.

Now that's what I call a wake up call.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-Hiba-ba-r-ri?" She squeaked, trying not to stare at the fine piece of meat in front of her. It took every will power for her **NOT** to glomp the perfect body in front of her. I mean, the very well-toned muscles, his pale complexion, and to top it off, he's smirking sexily at her!

Oh, god, why the goddamn _smexy_ smirk?

"Herbivore? What's wrong?" He mocked, that damn smirk-stolen-from-a-sexy-god (Though he_ is_ one *O*) still in place. Nancy scooted to the far end of the sofa, clutching the jacket. The look in his eyes tell her she's in deep shit.

And I mean, the one you're thinking right now.

"Herbivore~?" He cooed, strangely out of character. Nancy shook her head. _'I... am in Hibari-san's house... right?_' She thought as the skylark decides to come closer. She didn't even notice that a mist was forming on the floor around her.

**SLAM!**

"Mukuro-sama! Here you ar-..." A girl about 13 or something, with purple pineapple hair with an eye patch, came in. She stood rooted to her spot as she saw the two. "O-oh..."

**SLAM!**

"Move it! Tch, can't even get Mukur- Oi! Bitch, what do you think you're doing?" M.M. yelled, running up to the duo and began cursing out the poor brunette. A sigh came out and all three girls turn their attention to the now half-naked Mukuro.

"You ruined my fun. I almost had her." He said, glaring softly at M.M. The eyepatch girl ran up to him and bowed, apologizing. M.M., however, decided to yell at Nancy again.

"This bitch! What the fuck were you gonna do, huh? You're gonna use him, aren't ya', you little slut!" She yelled, making the poor girl flinched and start to scoot closer into the sofa. Mukuro sighed and putted his hand up to interrupt M.M.

"Stop yelling. You're scaring my precious 'toy'." All three girls gaped at him the moment he said, _'toy'_. Nancy swore she heard her heart snap.

**WHAM!**

"F*cker! I thought..." The brunette stood up, clutching the pillow that she hitted Mukuro with. She bit her bottom lip and stared at the floor. The eye patched girl felt bad for her, but M.M. thought otherwise.

"Ha! Thought so, you really are a slut. Taking my- I mean, Mukuro away from us!" She yelled, hands on her hips and a smirk playing on her face. Nancy glared at the floor.

"_And here I thought I could have a great onii-chan_." She whispered, and ran out the place, leaving the people in complete shock and silence. Suddenly, a sigh escaped Mukuro's lips.

"That... wasn't what I expected..."

* * *

Quietly, winds blow softly through the evening. The sunset made the sky a confident orange, and the clouds were covered with soft colors of pink and purple. The girl softly pushed her swing, with the fresh evening winds blowing her hair slightly.

Nancy began to think. Think why she was here in the first place. Think why was she involved with troublesome problems. Think why she said that to Mukuro...

Did she really think that Mukuro was going to be her _onii-chan_?

_'Highly unlikely...'_ She thought, swinging again. _'He's the type to take things over, and not care about who he hurts. But...'_

Something wet trickled down her face, and she wiped it away.

_'Crying is for girls who think Prince Charming will be there for them...'_ She sighed, holding in every tear she wanted to cry. She learned well not to cry, and through no matter what circumstances. That's what Jennifer said...

"Ah, I forgot..." Her voice came out monotoned, and she wasn't surprised. All through her life, she always have a habit of saying things in a monotone voice, just to hide her emotions. Especially if she wanted to hide her pain.

_Ruffle_

_Ruffle_

"Oho~ If it isn't one of the Vongola kids?" came a voice. Nancy turned around slowly, but couldn't when a few sharp blades were held against her neck. A small,_ 'Ushishishi~'_ came out and she instantly knew who it belongs to.

"Hi, Belphgore. I see you're doing well." Immediately, the knives disappeared from her neck. The so called 'prince' sat on the other swing, smiling that smile as usual.

"Ushishi~ Have we met somewhere?" He asked, swinging slowly. Nancy didn't remove her gaze from the ground, and her voice had a still toned. She was trying to cover something up.

"Nope." came the answer, but then she snapped her head up at him. "HOLY **CRAP** YOUR BELPHAGORE!"

"Ushishi~ I like that reaction, pheasant." He laughed, pointing at Nancy's gaping face. Immediately, she pouted.

"Oh, by the way. How's your battle?" She asked, tilting her head. Because the fact that the battle already started, and she missed two epic battles, she was kinda curious about how it really felt like.

"..." Belphgore's smile faded. _'What? What's gotten into him all of a sudden?'_ She thought as he continued to stare at her.

"It was ok..." He mumbled softly, but she managed to catch it. Nancy then broke into a laugh, making him even more amused.

"Haha, and that's what the bloody prince says!" She laughed, falling off her swing and rolling on the dirt. The 'prince' just snorted and looked away. The brunette then sat up and brushed off the dirt on her clothes. She was beginning to feel better.

"So why are you here, pheasant?" He asked, making the girl tilt her head sideways. Nancy frowned, sitting back onto her swing. Hey, she was the one who was suppose to ask that...

"Um... just came here to..." She was about to say cry, but like hell she was gonna tell him that!

"I saw you cry." He said bluntly.

...

Ah, crap. He found out.

"Damn it." She cursed, making a mental note to make sure she NEVER cries outside. The blonde brought his gaze over at the girl. She was beginning to turn red from the embarrassment.

"Shishi, so who made you cr-" He stopped just in time. It shocked him how he was about to ask who made her cry. _'Me? Worry about a pheasant? Pathetic...'_ He thought silently, his gaze still on the girl as she pouted and fumed. Seems like she didn't hear him... Good.

Nancy suddenly stood up and walked away, making the boy walk beside her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why're you following me?"

"So I can kidnap you, shishi."

"Hu-"

And before she could utter a word, she felt a sharp pain hit the back of her neck and her vision turned dark. The last thing she saw was Belphagore's unhappy frown and another girl with deep blue hair.

_'Who is she?'_

* * *

Annnd...

It fails D:

All well. Short, but worth it. Catching up on the manga and omfg, MUKURO!

Mukuro: Kufu, what is it now?

Me: You... traitor! I thought you love Chrome and Ken and Chikusa! I can understand why you don't like M.M. but Chrome! Really?

Mukuro: Kufufu, seem's like you don't understand...

M.M.: HEY!

Me: ANYWAY! ***shoves M.M.*** Revieeewww~!


	12. Short Moments with The Varia

And so, this chapter is up!  
I keep having thunderstorms that last for only 15 mins...

Anyway! Disclaimers please, Squalo!

Squalo: Vrrroooooiiiiiiiiii! Brats! Listen good or else! Skyshaymin doesn't own KHR! Get that!

Me: Yes, I think they just ran... away...

Squalo: Tch... weak brats...

* * *

_Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump_

Hear that? Yeah, it's my heart. Beating like it just came back from running away from a perverted Hibari. But, that's not the real reason why it's beating so hard. Oh, no... it's definantly worse...

or great?

"Ushishi~ I brought her, boss~" Belphagore laughed, that goddamn smirk on his face as if he won a castle. But he's a prince... soo... yeahh...

***invisable slap***

"Oi, what are you doing smiling for, fucking runt?" A voice growled, glaring at my smiling face. Yeah, I was smiling. Why?

Cause I'm trying not to imagine Xanxus wearing a playboy bunny outfit.

"Ushishi~ What's the pheasent thinking?" Belphagore smirked, before coming closer to my ear, whispering, "You're not thinking of dirty thoughts are you? Shishi~"

"Actually, I am."

"..."

"Ok, what was that?" Xanxus spoke, holding up a hand with a confused face. I smiled wider, debating weither I should sign my death certificate again.

Well, I did survived the last one.

"I'm trying to imagine what you'll look like in a playboy bunny outfit." I smirked, no longer holding in my laughs. At first, everyone in the room went wide eyed, staired at Xanxus, and began laughing there asses off. Xanxus was laughing proud and loud, Bel over here snikering in his 'ushishi!', Levi trying not to laugh but failing. The only one that wasn't laughing was Mammon and the two mysterious girls. Squalo was busy, going on about how I was weird and a crazy girl. I didn't do anything to hi-

Oh yeah, when I came back...

**~FLASHBACK TO THE EXTREME!~**

"Ushishi~ Squalo, look who I brought back~!" Belphagore said, kicking the doors to open. Following behind him was the deep blue-haired girl.

Said deep blue-haired girl just huffed and said, "I'll be in the bosses room."

And so, she left the snickering rape- I mean, _'prince charming'_ with his princess. ***cough*rapest*cough***

"VROIII! So you really did bring her!" Squalo yelled, stomping down the stairs with an annoying sqouwel.

"Shh, you're gonna wake her up." Belphagore hushed, smirking. He then walked up the stairs. Squalo following behind him, eye twitching and the nerve to slice that blood freak.

**-PAGE BREAK AND CONTINUE WITH THE FLASHBACK... TO THE EXTREME!-**

"Ushishi~ Now we need to get her out of her clothes." Belphagore said, wondering if he should do the work, but then he turned towards the swordsman. "Why don't you do it?"

"WHY ME?"

"'Cause a prince can't stripe a pheasent. He'll get dirty."

"What does that have to do with anything!"

_Slish!_

_Whish~_

"Ushishi, 'cause the prince said so." Belphagore laughed, all his knives out. With Squalo holding his sword up to block them. Squalo glared deeply at the storm guardian, before huffing.

"Fine, I'll strip the fucking brat." He growled, putting his sword down as Belphagore's knives retreated. The swordsman gulped slightly at the fainted body of Nancy. He then glared at the prince.

"Get the fuck out."

"Ushishishi~! Whatever you say~" He snikered, leaving the room to the swordsman and the girl. Squalo slowly turned his head to the girl, eye twitching.

"Fuck. How am I suppose to do this shit?"

**-FLASH BACK ENDS! MWAHAHAHA- *get's hit by a fangirl*-**

So, now that you know what happened, you now know why Squalo is kept (or forced... maybe even thretened o.o") to stay away from me...

For awhile of course ***insert evil look***

"This girl doesn't have the Vongola Ring on her... tch." The rednette tsked, shaking her head. The blue-haired sigh.

"Calm down Midoki. She's held captive anyway." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right, Akira! Like the Vongola will save this girl's sorry ass..." Midoki grumbled, forcing her hands into her tight jean pockets. Those are... really tight jeans...

"So, you're Akira and Midoki? Sweet!" I fist pumped the air. Girls verses girls. A cat fight is gonna break out. Booyah~!

Ok, saying booyah feels weird...

"And that's awesome to you?" Akira asked, raising an eyebrow. Even with that eyebrow up, she looks like she has too many smarticles...

***cough*smartass*cough***

"Ah... something about," I paused, trying to think of a good reason. "Yuri stuff. Y'know, those lesbi-

**WHACK!**

Oh hey, it's Mr. Pillow. And you came from Midoki. Yay. ***sarcasm***

"What the hell are you talking about?" Midoki shivered, eye twitching. She just shook her head and walked out of the room. I heard her whisper about how that can never work...

Wait, is she implaying that she _wants_ yuri action?

"Ignore her." Akira suddenly said, sighing. She putted her hands on her hips and walked around me. "Since you don't have your Vongola Ring, I suggest we should keep you as a captive. Belphagore, go tell the gaylord to send a letter to the Vongola Boss that we have his fiance."

Ahaha... fiance...

"WHO'S THE FIANCE!" I yelled, face beat red. Xanxus shook his head.

"You got it wrong trash #3. That fucking brat doesn't have a fiance."

"Oh." Akira just... paused, before staring at Xanxus. It was like a staring contest, except you have a guy that has two guns that shoot like a nucluer explosion and a girl whom you have never met before.

"Ushishi~ Why does the prince have to do your work? You can do it yourself pheasent." Bel laughed, glad he's actually witnessing the stairing contest. It's like he wants this girl and Xanxus to fight eachother...

Ohhhh... now I know...

"Just go, Belphagore. Or else." Akira replied, not removing her gaze from Xanxus. Ah, the air got tensed...

"Ushishi, fine. But pheasent must treat me afterwards." He said, and left the room. Now it was me, Akira, and _-scaryfucking-_ Xanxus.

How can they just keep stairing at each _other_ like that?

"Anyway! Xanxus!" I said, poiting at him. He turned his bloody red eyes on me and I stared back...

Are those flames in his eyes?

**HOLY SHI-**

"What?" Ah, his voice brought me back to life. MY SAVIOR! "You need something trash?" And...

I died again... Damnit Xanxus!

"Are you scared of zombies?" I said, holding in my laugh at Xanxus's wide eyes. Akira just stared at me for abit and looked back at Xanxus.

And that's when we lost it.

"Hahahaha! OMFG!" We yelled, betting the whole mansion could here us laugh our asses off. Xanxus's wide eyes just turned back into it's normal angry glare and pointed that gun at us...

Not good.

"Run!" Akira yelled, grabbing my hand and getting the hell out of there. We ran for a loonngg time until we were in front of the mansion...

**WTF! I WAS KIDNAPPED TO A MANSION! SWEET!**

"Dude! I didn't know you were that freakin rich!" I grinned, trying to hold in my pants. Akira just shook her head at me.

"You. Are one confusing little girl..."

"I'm not little!"

"You act like one!"

"Well, aren't you gettin' mature, little lady!"

"Shut up you little mouse!" Ok... where have I seen this before?

"Mouse? Sorry, I'm a cat." I blankly replied, grinning from ear to ear. I'm starting to like this girl. She's funny. And interesting. Yay~

A sigh escaped her lips, "Whatever, let's just go back in."

"After all that running?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. She just sighed again. Ok, she's reallly starting to resemble someone I know...

but who was it again? It's on the tip of my tounge...

"Let's just go. Before Xanxus gets angry... again..." She groaned. Seems like she doesn't like him as much as I like to mess with him... hehe.

"You don't like it when Xanxus is in his PMS mode?"

"..."

"...what?"

"Where do you get these stuff?"

"Fanfictions" I beamed, smiling brighter. She stepped back. Is she scared of me~ Hehehehe~

"Fan... fictions?" Now it was her turn to tilt her head sideways. Oh god, don't tell me she...

"You don't know what fanfictions are? WHO _ARE_ YOU!" I yelled, hugging a tree behind me. Hi, tree. I like hugging you. Though, you're abit rough...

"So what? What's so _amazing_ about fanfictions." She snapped.

"It's** fanfictions**." I said, admitting it like as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hey, it's true. Fanfictions are fanfictions that which is very cool for being fanfictions. Bet'cha can't say it 3 times fast.

...

Anndd you tryed it didn't you? Yay!

"Whatever..." She said, and we finally walked back into the mansion. Where dinner was served with a bunch of wine (In which Xanxus keeps trying to throw Squalo with) and food (which somehow turn into a food fight when Belphagore said how Midoki will get fatter...).

And so, this was the start of the current-kidnapped-project-until-I'm-saved living with the Varia.

Oh, my life is just full of surprises.

* * *

And viola!

It's short.

DON'T SHOOT! YOU'LL BE IN YOUR DYING WILL MODE AND RUN AROUND NAKED! SHOOT THE REVIEW BUTTON INSTEAD! :D


	13. A New Day

LMAO OMFG! I READ A HILARIOUS FANFIC!

Nancy: Really? HOW FUNNY!

Me: AS FUNNY AS XANXUS RUNNING FOR HIS LIFE AS TSUNA SAY'S, "I'll eat your brrraaiiinnnsss~!"

Nancy: SHOW MEEE!

Me: DISCLAIMERS FIRST!

Nancy: FINE! SKYSHAYMIN DOESN'T OWN KHR! NOW SHOW ME-

Me: Here you go! ***shows her the fanfiction***

Nancy: ***after a few paragraphs, she begins laughing her ass off***

(There might be some characters that are ooc... I dunno, you point it out yourself. Too lazy... ***snore***)

* * *

I stared out the window. It has been 3 days since I was kidnapped, and I had tons of fun with the Varia.

And no, I didn't lose my virginity, but I accidentally walked into the bathroom when Squalo was changing...

I was scared for the first time in my life. I never thought Squalo would have a cute ass though...

**WAIT, DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!** I'm begining to sound like a pervert...

Though, I am one :D

"VROIIIII! WHO STOLE THE TURKEY!" A voice yelled. Annddd... I just pissed off Squalo again. I enjoy this.

Stealing the turkey, I mean. Can't help it...

It's soo...

Turkish...

You know you can't resist the turkey, and niether can I. It isn't lady-like to leave her food cold. So, I asked Bel to cook it for me.

"Ushishishi~ As much as I like the fact that you stole the turkey, I won't cook for a mere pheasent." He said, stabbing me with those insults. I fell on the couch with the turkey on my lap.

Then... who should I ask to roast the turkey...?

"VROIIIII! WHERE'S THE FUCKING BRAT THAT STOLD MY TURKEY!"

Crap! I have to cook it and eat it fast! But when it comes to cooking... specifically since I'm easily distracted... who-

"SHUT UP, TRASH!"

**XANXUS!** Xanxus should cook the turkey with his guns!

Ok, that sounded way to wrong, even a kid would notice that...

or not.** *shrugs***

So, I walked up to the two tall (but very red... like red oak or something) doors, and knocked.

"Come."

"Pfft..." I held in a giggle. Being a yaoi girl for 3 years, and knocking on one door for the other to reply, _'come'_, is funny.

And I know you were thinking the same thing. ***evil smirk***

I walked into the room where Xanxus was in front of the fire place, sitting on a very red arm chair that seems expensive. I mean, look at that! It has a leg-resty thingy! That's_ sooo_ cooolll!

Erm, back to the moment...

"What do you want, trash?"

"Why do you call people trash?"

"Cause they're trash..."

I nodded my head like I understood him and took a seat next to him. Apparently, this chair is like what Xanxus has, but it's...

purple...

_'Gahhh! Now's not the time to think about Mukuro or Hibari!'_ I inwardly screamed,_ 'It's turkey time! Not fangirl-obsessed-with-a-hot-anime-guy time!'_

"Trash, if that's all you're going to ask, get the fuck out..." He muttered, clearly stating he doesn't want me to stick to him.

"How rude, didn't you're mother tought you to be nice?"

"Mother? Ha. Don't make me laugh..." He replied, looking away. Ok, now it's 'force-xanxus-to-tell-his-sad-story-so-he'll-like-me' time...

"Don't tell me..." I gulped, "She... She turned into a bird and started stalking peo-"

"Fuck no! Where did you even get that idea, trash?" He yelled, clearly surprised. Yay! Xanxus is gonna have to tell me or else I'll assume she turned into a bird and started stalking people...

Which reminds me, I wonder how's Hibird doing... cute little birdie.

"She was a..." Xanxus then paused. He gave a stare. Like an empty stare, the ones that are entirely blank and you can't read there minds unless you're Reborn.

"She's a what, Xanxus-nii?" I asked, raising an eyebrow when he flinched. Like, literally. Was it because I called him Xaxus-nii? I should, shouldn't I? I mean, he's older then me. I looked back at Xanxus, who was staring at me.

I think...

I think he likes it!

"Trash... get out."

"Whhyyy!"

"You're wasting my time!"

"B-b-b-b-b-but!"

"No buts! Out!"

I pouted, "Fine! Geez, you sound like as if you're gonna masterbate..."

"Trash..." He growled, letting a dark aura envelope the whole room. I think that's my cue to get the hell out of there. I walked to the door, but as I opened it...

"VROIIIII!"

"HIIEEEE! HE'S HERE!" I yelped, seeing Squalo at the far end of the hallway. And he's soo far... but I bet he can still see the turkey I have under my arm...

"..." He's staring. Stare.

"..."

"...Nice weather we're having, huh?" I said, before closing the door very slowly.

_Click!_

"VROIIIIIIIIIIIII! SO YOU HAD THE FUCKING TURKEY!" He yelled, clearly angry._ 'Crap! What do I do! Wha do I do!'_ I stared at Xanxus, who stared at the turkey.

"Trash..."

_'Oh no, he's gonna kill me!'_ I screamed inside, seeing a minature me pulling my hair out like a mad woman. I gulped,_ 'Now's not the time to think about death! Laugh in his face, girl! Like you always do!'_

**BANG! BANG!**

"VROIIII! OPEN THIS DOOR YOU SHITTY BRAT!"

_'But this situation doesn't seem laughable!'_ I cried. Xanxus, being the stare monster again, grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed (which I _totally_ forgot exsisted) and grabbed the turkey. He then opened the door.

"VROII-"

**SMASH!**

"You got your turkey, now shut up." Xanxus smirked, happy he actually got the chance to stuff the turkey into Squalo's loud and noisy mouth.

And with that, Xanxus shutted the door, and the whole mansion went back to it's normality... well, as normal as it can get anyway.

_'He saved me... from the sword-weilding, turkey-loving, cute-butted, pervert...'_ I thought, tilting my head sideways. Rather, I should put my head back to it's place, cause somehow, Xanxus is staring at my neck...

"Why...?"

"Hm? What is it brat?"

"Why... can't you call me Nancy-chan?" I asked, Xanxus face-palming. No, seriously. Dispite the fact the Squalo just got told by a turkey, I'm still curious why he hasn't called my name yet. So far, he called me a brat and trash...

Not very creative, huh?

"Cause you're trash and will forever be trash." He replied, grabbing the whine glass that-came-out-of-no-where. He stared into the red wine before taking a sip.

When said man was taking the sip, I asked innocently, "Then, If I was your lover, would I still be considered trash?"

**SPLAT!**

"F-Fuck! What the fuck was that?" Xanxus yelled, wipping his mouth after that epic spit. It looked like he's a vampire that tried tomato juice, naivedly thinking it was blood stored in a can.

"Uh, just asking you a question... or..." I smirked, "You never fell in loved before?" At that, Xanxus turned his face away.

D'awww, that's so cute :D

"Don't worry, you're not alone in the world of having a first love!" I said, abit..._ too..._ proudly... "And I'll tell you a secret!"

"What...?" Xanxus was still staring at the opposite wall, but I guess he's listening closely.

"I had my first love," I smiled, but then I remembered, "Ah, but then again, he rejected me-"

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled, looking back at me. I tilted my head abit.

"Didn't you cry... or something?" He asked. I snorted.

"Heck no, I'm sure if I cried, he'll just bite me to-"

"Oh, so you're first love is Hibari Kyouya." He interupted. I stared at him before my face went pale.

_**'CRAP! I LET IT SLIPPED!'**_ I thought, earning a smirking Xanxus.

"So... do you still have feelings for him, brat?" He asked. I stared confusedly at him. Was he...

Was he concered about me?

"Awww, don't worry! I know you're concerned, but there's plenty of fish in the sea!" I said, standing on the chair with one leg on the armrest. I was smiling truimpha-

Whack!

"Trash. You're really annoying, y'know..." Xanxus sighed. Great, why did I have to meet everytime I say something that makes sense? I will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nuthin' but the truth. :D

"Hey Xanxus..."

"What now?"

"Ever thought about having sex with Squalo?"

"..."

"What's wrong...?"

"Say that again, and I'll kill you." He replied, pissed off somehow. It's like... Oh!

I smirked evilly.

"So, you have been-"

**Click!**

"Say it, and I'll pull the trigger." Xanxus said, putting the gun against my forehead.

"Y'know..." I began, "You're gun feels like a spoon." At that, Xanxus face-palmed and I laughed my ass off.

**BAM!**

"Ah! Here you are, Nancy-chan!" Lussuria called out, happily entering the room. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, shutting the door, leaving the boss in an akward position.

**-Where are we going, Lussery?-**

I stared up at Lussuria. He was dragging me down the hallway, walking fast. It's like he's about to show something I will really like...

"You said that you're into fanfictions, right?" Lussuira suddenly asked, still dragging me down the hallways. Damn, this is a huge mansion...

"Yup, specifically the yaoi ones... why do you ask?" I replied, raising an eyebrow. Since when does Lussuria ask me a weird question...?

"Hm~ I thought so." He then stopped at a door with another tall brand of oak or some kind of tree design. He knocked on it slowly.

"Come in."

"Hehe..." I giggled. What? I can't stop myself from being perverted!

...

And you can't either.

"You should say it more seductively." I said, opening the door, only to be faced with Akira and Midoki. Midoki, same as usualy, was about to throw a pillow at me for saying something so perverted, while Akira was scolding me for being late.

What did I do wrong here?

"Anyway, let's get to the point." Akira pulled out a small case, with the Vongola cresent. This box looked exactly like the one in...

W-wait, don't tell me...!

"You, Guardian of the Moon ring, is now an official Vongola Guardian." She said, pulling out the silver ring. Like the rest of the rings, it had curls on the side, but in the middle, mine had a moon cresent. It wasn't even in half either. It was full, which means...

"You better appreiciate this." Midoki suddenly said, making me snap my head in her direction. "I don't like to waste my energy on something stupid that involves the mafia, so I'll give you the other half of the ring."

I can't believe this...

I'm the Vongola's Moon Gaurdian?

"W-wait! This must be some misunderstanding!" I said, shocking them, "As much as I think this is cool, I can't fight."_ 'I can't protect, either'_ said a small voice in my head. With that, I ran out the room, shaking my head.

"Wait! Nancy!"

_'I need to get out of here...'_ I thought, running blindingly through the empty hallways. I then somehow ended up in the kitchen._ 'Maybe... cooking can help...'_

But then I remembered I don't know how to cook a decent food, other then...

that...

I blushed. It's been so long since I made it. It was my first and favorite cake I'd ever baked, with the help of Jennifer, of course.

"I wonder..." I said outloud to myself, "Maybe the Varia would like to try some..."

**- DINNER TIME TO THE EXTREME!-**

"VROIIII! YOU'RE LATE!" Squalo yelled.

"Ushishishi~ There you are, pheasent." Bel laughed eerily.

"Trash." Xanxus glared.

"Finally!" Midoki groaned.

"Hi, Nancy." Akira nodded.

"Oh~! There you are, hunny!" Lussuria gushed.

"Boss was waiting, brat." Levi scolded.

"Yare, yare..." Mammon sighed.

_'Everyone...'_ I thought silently, staring at the roasted turkey on the table with different foods were placed by it's side. I silently wonder if they'll have enough space to have my cake...

_'Well, it's not like I asked them to eat it...'_ I blushed slightly, bending down my head to stare at the floor.

**WHAM!**

"VROIIII! WHAT THE HELL'S YOU'RE PROBLEM!" Squalo yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Only this time, I flinched. And for some reason, everyone stared at me. Like as if they were concernd...

WAIT! A-Are they?

"Dudes and dudettes!" I said, though it sorta came out shaky, "I have a surprise!" And I was hoping they'll reject the idea...

"What is it?" Akira asked, smiling. It's like she's trying to...

seduce me...

I should really stop my pervertedness...

But then it makes life fun. :D

"It's..." I hesitated, staring down at my feet, "A cake..." I mumbled...

"Cake?" Everyone said, repeating what they just heard._ 'Ah, that's embarasing...'_ I looked at the side, staring at the wall painting of... is that a flower?

"Oh, so that's what you've been up to after you ran." Lussuria pointed out, making me feel like my face is on fire. Literally, I HATE it when I get so embarassed. I should straight out say I baked a cake and want them to try it.

"Um..." I took a breath and looked up at them.

Though it didn't last long as I saw there evil smirks. I turned my back and was about to run away-

Until someone grabbed my shirt._ 'C-crap, I'm caught...'_ I frowned.

"Oh~! So the girl made a cake!" Midoki smirked deeper.

"Ushishi~!" Belphagore, always being the freak, laughed and pulled on my shirt, practically taking it off.

"Hey hey hey! The shirt's gonna come off!" I yelled, "It's like you wanna see my boobs!"

"I'm not interested in a pheasent's small chest," He smirked, "Though, I know someone who lik-"

"VROIIIIII! SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Squalo yelled, his face turning red. Know what? What happened?

"What? What happened? When did this happen?" I asked, bombering them with questions with my cute tilt of my head.

I always love tilting my head. Makes me feel...

Cute... lolz

"Brat, forget it..." Squalo groaned, shaking his head so he could beat down his blush. I laughed abit, sighing in reliefe. So, it's seems like they forgo-

"Oh, I want the cake." Xanxus said, pointing a fork at me. I sweatdropped. My cake...

"I want some, too!" Squalo smirked, pointing the sword at me, "Well? Get going!"

I groaned in embarassment as I went back into the kitchen and grabbed the plate the held my cake. A chocolate cake with caramel swirls (which took forever since I'm such a goddamn perfectionist when it comes to art) with strawberries with chocolate swirls on it. It looked good...

I almost felt sorry Xanxus was gonna eat it. D:

My pretty cakkkeee~!

"Oi! What are you-" Squalo walked in as I held the cake in front of me. It's pretty big, and heavy...

"W-what...?" I stuttered, my face turning pink. Great, I'm blushing again...

"That's..." I heard him gulp softly, "That's pretty impresive..."

"E-e-e-eh?" I squeaked, wide eyes on Squalo please, because he's _praising_ me?

It's _SQUALO_! Y'know? The one that got mad at me for staring at his ass when I _-accidentally-_ interupted his shower!

"Brat, let's show this to the boss." He mumbled before walking out of the kitchen. I followed suit, but was confused. Is my cake really that impressive?

"Vroi! She's here!" He yelled, though it was above normal volume. As soon as I entered the room, everyone stared at me.

"E-eto..." I stummered out, why am I acting so shy? I stared at the cake and pouted. It's the stupid cakes fault. Stupid delicious, sweet, chocolatly, innocent, cake...

...

"How'd the fuck you make that?" Xanxus blurted out, making even my ears turn red.

"Uh... from food?" I replied, turning my head at the wall with the weird painting of a flower.

"Ushishishi~! So, the pheasent can cook something like that!" Bel said, smirking. I turned my attension on Akira and Midoki, who both had an expression of shock.

"T-that's... so cool..." Midoki managed to say, blinking to see if the cake I'm carrying is real. She turned to Akira, even Akira had a hard time wondering how the hell I made this.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulders. Like, gently...

"That's beautiful!" Lussuria smiled, brightly radianting some sun flames. Seriously, it's like the man is on fire...

But then again, this is Lussuria were talking about. He's the sun guardian of the Varia after all.

"T-Thanks..." I muttered, before putting the cake on the table. And before I knew it, everyone tried to get the first piece. Mammon, finally being noticed in the crowd, thought I should have the first piece. I smiled thankfully at Mammon before cutting myself a piece. Ah...

**HOLY CRAP!** W-wait... this is the best! The _best_ one!

And then with that. The Varia wanted me to make cakes on special occasions. Specifically on birthdays. Then, somehow, Sqaulo thought it's a good time to find out some things about me.

"So, brat, where'd you learn this?" He asked, earning a well-quieted room. I stared at the ceiling thoughtfully for a second, replying that I learned it from a friend who recently turned into a good chef. With that, Squalo asked me even more questions.

"Where'd you live before meeting the stupid brat's house?"

"America." At that, everyone's forks and spoons and whatever fell on the table with a _clank!_ sound. I stared at them for a bit. "What?"

"The brat's from America." Xanxus started, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The kid's from America." Squalo came next.

"She's speaking fluent japanese." Midoki.

"She can speak engrish, too." Akira.

"America has alot of money." Mammon.

"America's mysterious." Levi.

"Ushishi~! She's a princess then?" Bel.

"I don't think so." Lussuria.

I stared at them, they were all sitting in a small circle, discussing about me. I felt my eye twitch.

"Don't ignore me..." I whispered agrily, pouting. I grabbed my cake and ate the remainers of it and sighed. The cake was definatly the stress/angry reliever...

I should use it on Hibari!

_'No, wait! You're not suppose to think about him!'_ I thoughted, grabbing my hair. Though, I completly forgot the Varia was staring at me._ 'E-even so...'_

_'I don't think Hibari-san won't like my cake.'_ I then furrowed my eyebrows,_ 'But then I don't know if he likes sweets or not.'_ I scratched the back of my head. 'Maybe I should give it a try. And give Tsuna some of the cake, too.' I then clapped my hands and smiled. _'That's a good idea!'_

"What the hell was that?" The Varia said at the same time, making me giggle.

"Just thoughts of a girl-"

"Who's first love is Hibari Kyouya." Xanxus interupted, that goddamn smirk on his features as the rest of the members turned to me with mouths gaping. Oh no...

Why did I tell **XANXUS** about my first crush-but-it's-not-there-anymore-seriously...

"J-just don't ask..." I said, glaring my best glare. It sadly didn't work, since I had a faint blush, but screw that! I'm not gonna answer any questions about my love life anymore! Though, as I said that, the Varia just smirked and continued the dinner, smirking at me deeply whenever I met eye contact with them.

* * *

Jennifer paced back and forth. It's been 3 whole days since Nancy was gone, and she has only one clue who took her.

The Varia.

"It's only them. Why else would they _not_ kidnapp her?" She mummbled to herself, worrying Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. The silverette was also impatient, but he knew the Varia was not to be takin' lightly off. He... lately he's been noticing somethings. Like how the house got mysteriously quiet without Nancy's precense... Has Nancy made a really large impact on the family? He smiled softly before hiding it. It's probably because she keeps saying preverted things and making people laugh.

Suddenly, the phone ranged. Tsuna looked back at his friends before going down the stairs to answer the call. Though, what shocked them to no end was who was calling the Sawada residence.

"Trash. There's something here that you might want back." At that, Tsuna paled._ 'Just what was the Varia doing to Nancy-chan?'_

* * *

YAY! I finished this chappy! I'm proud to say lolz and soooo sorry for the long wait. ANYWAY! Now that Tsuna finally know's Nancy-chan's with the Varia, what's the phone call gonna be about? Will Tsuna save Nancy? Will Squalo get a new turkey? Will Gokudera kiss Yamamoto?

Actually, the last one don't count. So, yeahhhh...

Anyway! I know some characters are... out of character (ooc) but it's hard to keep up with them. Whenever I do a dialoge, I keep thinking I'm forgetting a Varia member, which makes me think of Fran. And I'm not close to the future ark yet... All well...

Review so Gokudera can get molested by Yamamoto XD


	14. Operation YAOI and Hide n' Seek?

SORRY FOR THE WAIITTTT!

I need a job, and high schools hard ,_,

I don't like it very much, but I'll try to make my freshmen life fun! Disclaimers!

Freshman: KHR doesn't belong to SkyShyamin! Hope we get along!

Me: Kufufu!

* * *

Jennifer walked to school the next day, dazing off. Ever since last night's conversation on the trade, she's been staying up with stradegies to kidnapp the idiot-loving-girl and still have the Vongola Rings.

Her eyes uncounciously staired at her full Star Ring. Like the rest of the Vongola Rings, she had curls on the sides, but in the middle, there was a star. Slowly, yesterday came back to her.

**_EXTREME FLASHBACK_**

_Click!_

Tsuna staired at the phone before going up the stairs. When he opened the door to his bedroom he staired at the four people inside.

"Reborn... Nancy's been kidnapped... by the Varia..." He mumbled, stairing grimly at the floor. The past few days has been quick and quiet, and he didn't like it one bit. The fact that one person, just one special person, is gone, his daily life seems too boring beyond compair. Even Gokudera, Yamamoto, and even the classmates are dead worried about the idiot yaoi fangirl. She just makes things... a little brighter...

"Fnn, that girl is getting into too much trouble." Reborn replied, holding something in his hand. For a moment, everything was quiet until Jennifer broke it.

"Let's make a plan to steal her back." She said, grabbing everyone's attension, "I'm usually the one that has to take care of her, but... y'know, Nancy can take care of her own. Let's watch and see what happens. And then we attack."

"That's a good idea, but what if she's..." Yamamoto gulped. He's been worried about Nancy since she didn't come to school, and his smile was losing its warmth. No matter how good he was trying to mask it, it became obvious that something was worrying him. His fangirls swared they would kill the person whoever made him like this.

"Baseball idiot, I highly doubt she would die." Gokudera said, "Since she said she knew everything about... us. She would have to know about the Varia, right? She could use her information to blackmail them!"

"Somehow, that's the most reasonable idea I ever heard." Jennifer grinned. If she could remember, maybe she could use her memory of the Varia to blackmail them. For a second, her evil aura came out, and she began to plan the next step.

**_BACK TO SCHOOL_**

"Fuuuwwaaa~! School's over!" Yamamoto stretched, smiling greatfully. He was looking forward to meeting Nancy tonight at the trade. Then he looked out the window and smirked. If the plan goes right... he could finally invite Nancy to go to his baseball games!

"Idiot! Stop fooling around and let's get ready." Gokudera hissed, not liking Yamamoto's carefree laugh. "In one day, you turned back into your idiotic self..."

"Haha! I can't help it!" He replied brightly.

"Erm..." Jennifer intruppted, stairing at the two with an evil smirk. "You guys make a good couple, y'know?"

"WHAT?" Gokudera yelled, his face completly beat red, followed with everyone in the class. Girls had an, 'ohmygosh!' reaction and the guys...

they had a relieved reaction.

Jennifer didn't know why they we're realived, but somehow it's probably because the two hottest guys are taken... from eachother. :D

"Anyway! Let's get going." Jennifer then noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Tsuna?"

"Didn't you know?" Yamamoto said, that smile back to it's regular brightness, "He's gonna train more today to make sure Nancy comes back!"

At that, Jennfier nodded and decided to walk home for the day and get ready for tonights plan:

Operation Y.A.O.I.

* * *

**Back to Nancy! Still in 3 POV!**

The girl paced back and forth in the living room. It's been four days now, and todays the day she gets traded for the Vongola Rings...

Which brung her to her own ring...

"Crap... I ditched the ring, and..." She mumbled under her breath in a curse word she recently learned from Xanxus. Even though he's a bad influence, she can't help but say curse words in italian. It's too fun.

"Oi." A voice yelled, catching her attension. Nancy turned around and faced Mammon. It's been a long time since they last talked and now...?

"You're going to wear the ring." At that, Nancy pouted.

"I can't. I'm not worthy of it."

"Worthy? Is that your only reason not to choose the ring?" Mammon said, seriousness in his tone. He doesn't like to do these types of things, but since this involves the Vongola Rings, it's his job. That doesn't pay him. Which sucks balls.

"But... it's true isn't it?" She grumbled, facing the floor. "I'm not strong enough... to protect... so why does it matter...?"

"It can't bring you power," He replied, gliding towards the girl with his snake-halo-thingy. "It doesn't have to, cause you already have it."

At that, Nancy snapped her head up and met Mammon's face.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked softly, staring at Mammon's dark, purple, beautiful eyes. She was surprised, that Mammon would actually be letting her see his eyes. It was deep violet, a color that's rare among humans. A color too deep, and holds a soft micheife nature.

"It means you just have to give me _20,000 yen_ cause you're wasting my time." He said, making Nancy fall to the floor laughing. With that, Mammon left the room, hiding his small smile and glancing at the ring Nancy now hold.

* * *

**WOO-HOOO! TIME SKIPPP! NIGHTTIME BABY!**

"Varia..."

"Vongola..."

"Nancy!" everyone staired at Nancy for abit, sweatdropping. Even though her hands are bounded with her legs, she manages to put a weird opening.

She's still the same as ever.

"Xanxus." Jennifer said, stepping up infront of the group. She gave Nancy a small smile, with a hint of shut-up-please. "We'll trade, but instead of trading, why don't we play a game?"

"A... game...?" The whole Varia, even Nancy, repeated. Jennifer smirked evilly, earning a small grin from Nancy.

"Let's play..." Jennifer glared evilly at Xanxus, causing the man to reply with a strong glare, "Hide. And. Seek."

* * *

OK I'M **EXTREMELY** SORRY, BUT I **FAIL**.

Arthor blocks been kicking my butt so I decided to go with my intuition. But, I need to keep a suspense thing...

this is getting intresting, huh? :D

Anyway, it's short, I must apologize. Guess I should try to make a deadline and all that other stuff. Like how every week, a new manga chapter comes out. I might use that. Well, please continue reading my story! Cause I know you love it as much as Tsuna catching Yamamoto molestion Gokudera. :D

Gokudera: ***blush*** O-o-oi!

Yamamoto: ***smile*** I didn't know Tsuna was stalking us behind the school...

Tsuna:** *blushes deeply*** I-I... um...

Me: And there you have it! XD


	15. It's Bad When On A Period

YOSHKAA! Extreme timing everyone! The story is about...

to become epic(er)! (maybe... idk TT^TT)

Well, other then that, I found a really cool website that has character generators and other types of generaters! It's just too cool, and it gave me several ideas! Enough about that! Discliamers!

Generator X: Skyshaymin-sama does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Me: AND warning: Nancy being pissed. Seriously. You'll know why.

* * *

My grin died down when she said the name of the game. Hide n' Seek.

...

I'm sorry, but I hate that game. With a passion.

Ever since I played Hide n' Seek, I'm always get forgotten. It pisses me off to no extent. You have no idea how it feels to be left behind and forgotten.

Well, maybe you do. I don't know. You're just my super cool reader reading about my adventures :D

"Nancy? Are you ok, hun?" Lussuria suddenly asked, noticing my frown and deep glare that sent Jennifer smirking even eviller. I swear she's the daughter of Reborn.

Ok, maybe Reborn's cousin or somthing! All I know is that she's evill!

"That... game..." I said, emitting an aura that cause everyone to stare at me. Tsuna paled at the sensation, but Jennifer kept on smirking.

I'm playing a game I hate and I'm on my period. And it's not good to piss me off, because I can get bipolar.

_Ugh._

"Yup. You remembered. We're playing hide n' seek, weither you like it or not." Jennifer grinned, holding up a thumbs up.

Fuck thumbs up, Jennifer. I don't need to be reminded of that stupid game.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama is the master of hiding and seeking!"

"No you're not you stupid, cow!"

"Ahaha! We're playing another game!"

"Yes we are, Yamamoto-kun. Neko-chan is going to love it also."

"Fnn, this is interesting."

"Hieeee..."

I could care less about everyone's reactions, except maybe Mukuro's and Hibari-san-

Woahwoahwoahwoah...

"Why da fuck are the mist and cloud gaurdians here?" I yelled, not liking the two people glaring holes at me.

I. Don't. Need. To. See. Them. Now.

Of all times, why _**NOW?**_

"Why can't they? You seem to be affectionate with them." Jennifer frowned, not expecting me to reply harshly.

"Fuck no, they can both burn in hell and die." I said coldly. That little trick Mukuro did to me pissed me off more then anything. How can he...?

Oh, wait. He's fucking _Rokudo Mukuro._

"Herbivore..." Hibari finally spoke up, which raised my anger even more that even Xanxus seems abit proud.

"Fuck no. Don't talk to me."

"Curse words are not allowed in this school. I'll bite you death." He pulled out his tonfas that gleamed almost with the same anger in his eyes.

"Kufufu, I can agree. It's not normal for a girl like-

"Fuck you Mukuro. Stay away from me from this day on." I yelled, standing up straight despite my hands and legs tied up. I stood up on my tippy toes and the rope fell off my feet, and I closed my hands together flatly so the same would happen to my hands. Xanxus stared at Squalo with a_ 'wtf? you didn't tie her tighter!'_ look then remained quiet for awhile, amused with my anger.

"What did I do to you?" Mukuro glared, not liking my attitude. All he did was...

Oh...

"Look, about that-"

"Don't explain it. I know perfectly that your the type to throw away used _toys_ because they don't entertain you." At that, everyone staired at Mukuro. He just staired at me before sighing.

"You're different."

"Got a problem with it?"

"That's not what I meant..."

"Oh, so here's the truth," I coughed softly, feeling my throat go dry from yelling, "So, first things first. You used an illusion of yourself to look like Hibari, since I had a habit of calling Hibari my older brother. And after you took the form of him, smacked Yamamoto, and kidnapped me to the base, you _practically_ molested me while in the form of Hibari."

At that, Mukuro glared darker and everyone began to send out a dangerous aura. Even Hibari was pissed beyond belief.

"And then sweet Chrome came in."

"Don't badmouth her." Mukuro said firmly.

"Hell no, I won't. She's just in the same position as I was, soon, you'll throw her out like what happened after the Millefore Incident!" I yelled, soon snapping my mouth shut and looking away. I talked to much.

God,_ please kill me._ I'm so fucking stupid!

"What... Millifore...?" Mukuro copied softly. I groaned.

"Lets just get this stupid game over with." I then nodded at Jennifer, who understood it as,_ 'keep him away from him.'._

"..."

"...why?" Everyone snapped there heads at Tsuna, who looked like he was sad. "Why would you do that Mukuro?"

"..." Mukuro didn't reply, but rather decided it was time to go back to his chamber and Chrome appeared, looking almost as defeated as Tsuna.

"Chrome-san." I called out, making her glare at me.

"It wasn't Mukuro-sama's fault! It was yours!" She yelled, causing me, Jennifer, Ken, and Chikusa to be surprised at her out burst. We've never seen Chrome like this before. Until later in the manga series I think...

"And how so?"

"It's your fault Mukuro-sama likes you!" She screamed. And that screamed seemed to echo forever in my mind.

Mukuro...?

Liking... me...?

"You're lying..." I replied, breaking the silence that took everyone's breath away. "No one would love me. I made sure of that."

"Nancy. Enough!" Jennifer said, practically slapping my face with the look in her eyes. "You know full well that you are worth while. Stop trying to blame yourself!"

"W-what do you mean?" Tsuna asked, taking everyone's question from there heads.

"She..." Jennifer stiffed abit before sighing. "She blamed herself for not protecting her dying mother."

"Her mother?" Squalo asked, who finally shook out of his stupor. "So the brat has a sad past."

"Yup, and I perfer if we don't talk about it." I glared at Squalo for abit, who in return just tched. I walked towards the roof door that lead me down to the ground.

"Oi, wait!"

"For what?" I replied monotoned. Not surprising. I'm going to cry again? But not this time. I'm getting the hell out of here.

Squalo swallowed his pride, but in order to make me feel better, he dared himself to say it.

_"I didn't know you had an A cup. You're pretty small..."_

...

_**snap**_

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LOOK AT MY BOOBS YOU PERVERT!"

"VROIIIIIII! YOU WERE THE ONE LOOKING AT MY ASS THE OTHER DAY!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, WHAT MATTERS IS MY POOR _INNOCENCE_!"

"WHAT _INNOCENCE?_"

Jennifer sighed. _'It seems like Nancy's idiotic illness has caught Squalo also.'_ she thought, deciding it's time to operate the plan.

"Anyway, putting aside Nancy's pissed-off-then-happy mode, since she is on her period," She mummbled, earning an understanding air from everyone, she continued. "Xanxus, the rules are as simple as the real Hide n' Seek game. But this time, Nancy is the hider, and we're all seekers. Whoever found her and captures her first before dawn, they get to have Nancy do anything for the group for a whole month."

Evil girl with black hair say _wha?_

"A whole. Fucking. Month?" I replied, pushing Squalo to the side, who, like any strong annoying people, would glare deeply at me. "What do you mean Jennifer?"

"It means you have to shut your bipolar mouth or no yaoi for a week!"

"WHAT!"

"Obey."

"..."

"..."

"Screw you."

"I love you, too." Jennifer grinned at me sitting on the ground with my arms crossed, and everyone thought the same thing at the same moment: _'How the fuck she did that?'_

_My hearts a stereo_

Someone's phone is going off...

_It beats for you so listen close_

Wait...

_Hear my thoughts on every note_

That's...!

_Oh, oh~_

"My phone! You brought it with you! Yay!" I cheered, and then died down from everyone's shocked expression.

"I thought you might want it back, I wonder who's calling..."

_**beep**_

"It's on speaker phone by the way..." Jennifer said, holding up my phone for everyone to here.

_'Nancy...? Nancy, where are you?'_ said a static voice. I know that tone from anywhere and I paled.

_'Nancy, it's me. You're ex-boyfriend!'_

And that moment, I swear my last sanity snapped in two.

* * *

Okk, I know you're pretty pissed that Nancy practically cursed out the hottest two guys ever, but she can't help it.

She's on her period, what do you expect? XD

Anyway, so now you know Nancy has an ex and is calling her. Out of the blue. And also from another world.

Nancy: HOW THE FUCK IS THAT POSSIBLE?

Me: Shut up or atleast stop yelling.

Nancy: Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm not pissed off... to the extreme...

Me: Review so Nancy (and you special readers) can witness a hot yaoi scene...

Jennifer: Did you just give the chapter away?

Me: Yup, but it makes them look forward to it. Anyway, see you later. Ciao ciao~!


	16. I'm A What!

Mukuro: Kufufu~ Sky-chan isn't here today, so I'll be the announcer tonight ***grabs out the note paper and pales***

Chrome: ***worried*** M-Mukuro-sama?

Mukuro: ***glares at the paper*** ...I'm not gonna strip and jack off in front of the readers, SkyShaymin.

Chrome: ***stares and laughs*** Ahahah! ***runs when Mukuro glares at her***

Mukuro:** *sighs*** This little pervert doesn't own KHR!

Chrome: ***whipers*** There's a small and short yaoi session! ***winks***

* * *

I glared at my cell phone. On one hand I was very happy that someone from the other world contacted me, another was that how the hell that happened, and finally, why my_ ex_?

He's suppose to die like every other ex-boyfriends that cheat.

Yeah. He cheated on me. I don't blame him, he's an idiot to miss out what _I_ got. ***laughs evilly***

"Nancy, you've been missing for a long time. Everyone's worried. The police is trying to find you, but they can't find a lead and thought that you were abducted. Jennifer's missing, too!" Suddenly the phone began to crackle. "Nancy, please, return back to-

"Shut up, you lying bastard." I scowled, earning a shock from the Vongola. Jennifer wasn't smirking anymore, seeing how my ex got a hold of my cell phone number. She was pissed beyound beliefe. How can this happen?

"N-Nancy? You're still alive?" The static voiced panicked. "N-Nancy, come back home! You're dad has been worried sick and you're step-mom-

"He got a _wife_?" I yelled, almost screaming on the top of my lungs. I never thought my own father would... _betray_ my mom like that!

"U-Um yeah. I thought you knew." Then there was a soft cough, "Y-Your dad remarried in secrete after your... loss. And he was very sad. T-Then while you were too busy mourning your mom's death, he went out with your new step-mom and made a baby boy-"

"You fucking lier!" I cried out, "I know him more then you, he didn't fucking care about my mom's death. And that so-called mother is a pain, she called me a whore and my mom a slut. Do you really think my step-fucking-mother would actually love me? She has a son! Even my dad loves my half-baby brother."

"Y-you knew already?" The static voice returned. That only fuled my anger more.

"Hell yes, even before my mom's death, he cheated on her." I growled lowly, glaring at the phone hoping it'll explode.

Gokudera, why can't you just pick up the phone and throw a bomb at it like how you threaten people?

"..." For a whole moment, the phone was quiet before a rough voice came through.

"Nancy. Come back home. Now." I know that rough voice anywhere.

_It's my dad's voice._

"I don't have to listen to an idiot like you, father." I said, earning Gokudera's attension. When my dad was about to speak, Gokudera cutted in.

"So, you're the bastard who touched Nancy." He said, taking the phone from Jennifer and talking into it. Everyone started to notice how Gokudera's ring glow red...

"Who the fuck are you?" He replied.

"..." Gokudera's flames were almost bursting out of his ring. He was pissed. No, not just pissed, but...

_-holyfuckingshit,he'sdead- angry._

Hayato smirked deeply, sending me chills."Hehehe, who am I? I'm," I chuckled at the phrase, "Her knight in shining armor, that's who."

"What the hell are you talking about?'

"It basically means," Reborn stated, stealing the phone from Gokudera, "That she belongs to her real family. Not you. It's disguisting to think you would do that. What a shame you are to men." He said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" My father raised his voice, "I didn't touched her, she was stupid at the moment so I had to show her what will happen-"

"Dad, you were drunk." I blankly said, remember that disturbing feeling when he squeezed my thigh. It's was just plain stupid.

"No I was-"

"Don't make up an excuse." Reborn cutted in, hiding his eyes with the fedora hat again. He then hung up.

**Beep.**

"Hmpt. Pathetic. I can easily see why you hate your father." Reborn growled. I nodded in agreement. He's a stupid ass. We can all agree on that.

_Seriously._

"Anyway, putting that aside." I said, "Let's play?"

Everyone stared at me for abit, making me feel like I'm a piece of food. Is it really necessary to make me a slave? I thought there was a law agaist slavery!

I'm just a girl that's bipolar! And I would like to remain a virgin, please!

"Nancy, all you have to do is make sure you don't get captured before dawn." Yamamoto smiled, pointing at the sky. "If you make it past dawn, you're free to go, and I'll invite you to one of my baseball games!"

"Really!"

"Haha, yeah!"

"AWESOME!"

"Hahahah!"

Yamamoto really knows how to cheer a girl up. He's sweet. Like...

a lolipop. XD

"Well, let's get started!" I said happily, clapping my hands together like a child. Then. The game of torcher has started.

* * *

I glared at the door. It's been _3 hours_ already and I felt like I've been left alone here, forever forgotten...

Again. ***groans***

"I knew I was gonna be left behind." I whispered softly, opening the door, only to hear a moan echo down the hall.

_'Eh? Eh? Nani-nani?'_ I thought, my face turning softly red. I opened the door abit wider, and glanced down the hallway, spotting a door slightly opened ajar. I hesistated to see what's going on, but that sexy moan drived me towards the door.

I mean, who wouldn't want to find out what's_ behind_ the door? :D

"O-oi, what if someone see's this?" A voice groaned out. I peered threw the door, gasping.

I-Is that what I think that is?

"Then try your best to keep your moans down, Hayato." Yamamoto said, closing in on Gokudera. The silverette was blushing, clearly angry that the baseball freak is focusing on his own hormones, but who was he to complain.

Yamamoto said Gokudera should try his best, right?

_'Y-yaoi... in r-real life...'_ I thought, blushing at the scene. It's not everyday you see two people, males to be exact, having sex in a classroom.

Slowly, the kiss was soft, but then grew abit greedy as the Rain Gaurdian decided to make it passionate. A single hand gastly slid under Gokudera's shirt and softly tried to nudge the shirt off before taking off his own. And then-

"Mmf?"

Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth and dragged me away from the wonderful sight. I could have watched Yamamoto _pound_ into Gokudera!

Oh, and who the hell is this man-

"You should remain quiet, Nancy." A deep voice said, too close to me ears. I held in a shiver.

"Then let me go!" I whispered, but then was lifted up and got carried away. In bridal style. And the man was-

"What the hell? Reborn?" I nearly yelled, closing my mouth. I- He-

...

He's soooo hottt! Damn hormones... and Reborn's sexy manly form!

"Wait, how! Your curse isn't suppose to be broken yet!" I said, checking out Reborn. Tall, and dark obsidean eyes, even that stupid-but-cool fedora hat are in exact place! Perfect details, I'd say!

Reborn glowered down at me with a dark smirk.

"Like what you see, Nancy?" He smirked. That damn smirk. And he's gone sexier then I expected. He released me from the -oh horror- bridal style hold and smirked wider.

That rape face is scary. O.O

"N-a-n-c-y-c-h-a-n?" He whispered softly in my ear. I glared up at him, I am soo not gonna get raped!

...

And Reborn being sexy with his rape face on is **NOT** an excuse to lose my innocence! Maybe _you_ will do it, but not me! Well, not today... XD

"I can't get myself raped, Reborn..." I growled, not liking how he's too close for comfort. I will go on my PMS mode on him if I must protect my virginity.

**WHACK!**

"Whatever are you saying, Nancy?" He replied innocently, tilting his head like a kid. I pouted, rubbing my head where Reborn whacked at.

Great, I got a bump. How the hell am I suppose to explain this to everyone?

...

I could just tell them I got raped by Reborn...

Yup. _Perfect_.

_'What the hell, Reborn?'_ I thought,_ 'One moment you turn evil and sexy, the next cute and... still sexy!'_

"We... should get going then." I mummbled, walking beside Reborn. I heard him chuckle.

"That's right, **my slave**."

Oh fuck...

* * *

Everyone stared at me for awhile, before staring at the Reborn, who was back to his baby sized form.

"You're screwed." Jennifer said, sighing. She honestly thought that with Yamamoto screwing Gokudera would catch my attension (which it did) and that she would have caught me as a pepping tom.

Sadly, I didn't get to see the whole _'show'_. D:

"R-Reborn found Nancy..." Tsuna mummbled, paling at his imaginations of whatever Reborn might do to me.

Not perverted, but the torcher type. Like how Reborn wakes Tsuna up with a boiling hot water pour onto him. Can't be sure how Reborn will do that, but he's Reborn.

He's the devil's child, what do you expect?

"...I won't accept this." Xanxus said suddenly, catching everyone's attention. Is he..?

Is he finally gonna call me by my name?

"That trash belongs to me." He glared, making me lose my smile.

"Why don't you call me by my name, Xanxan!" I cried, earning a snicker from Squalo.

"Xanxan?" He chuckled, but the chuckling stopped as Xanxus's gun pointed at him. Along with his favorite move: Glare down.

"Hmmm, sorry! No can do." Reborn smirked, the -fake- innocence in his voice. Xanxus glared at him, still pointing his gun at Squalo.

"I'm taking the fucking girl."

"No you're not. She belongs to me. Finders keepers, losers weepers." Reborn replied, tilting his fedora at a dangerous angle. Everyone tensed for a moment, wondering if an epic battle will break out.

But sadly, Reborn wants to make Tsuna's life worse.

"But I'll let you fight Tsuna for Nancy's slavery." He betted. Everyone then stared at Reborn with a shocked face.

It. Was.** Priceless.**

"Hmpt. I'll agree." With that, Xanxus glowered down at me, then at Tsuna, who squeaked.

"Dame-Tsuna will fight you, for not only Nancy's slavery work, but also for the tenth's boss position."

"Hiieee! I never wanted to become a mafia boss, Reborn!"

I felt my eyebrow twitched. Hey, why am I doing slavery work here...?

"Weren't you the one who almost raped me?" I said, capturing everyone's (yet again) priceless shocked faces. Even Xanxus's face was sending me a surprised look.

"I can't do that, now can I?" Reborn replied innocently, earning almost of everyone's agreements. Almost. God know's what this baby can do.

"Let's just start then." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

**-Can't do the battle scene, cause I suck. So, improvise. AFTER THE EPIC BATTLE-**

Xanxus layed on the ground, panting, and smirking deeply at the Vongola's shocked faces. With the Vongola Rings breaking Tsuna's Zero Point Breakthrough, both bosses were tired out. Suddenly, a light came from the rings and Xanxus laugh victorious as the Varia closed in. I wasn't paying much attension to them since I know Tsuna downright won.

Anyway, the V. Rings beamed at Xanxus then cancled out, then someone explained that Xanxus wasn't to be the Tenth because he was adopted, and then blah blah blah.

Drama. Hate it with a passion... sometimes...

And then... Reborn spoke up.

"Which means Tsuna is the winner and I have Nancy as my slave." He smirked, giving me chills. Man, this kid... or man... or... ah, screw it.

"Ugh, can I at least have my own privacy?" I grummbled, hoping that Reborn won't barge into my room when I'm changing.

"Nope. You're my slave." He snapped back, making me pout. This is so not my night.

"Well, what happens when I'm masturbating then?"

"_You masterbate?_" Everyone questioned, all blushing except for Xanxus, Reborn, and Jennifer. I should really notice Jennifer. She's the reason why I'm in this misery.

Shall we torcher her, like good friends do to eachother? Yes. I think we shall.

"Hey, Jennifer got high once." I said, breaking the silence. Everyone's attension turned to Jennifer. Time for my evil friend to feel me pain.

"I didn't know you do drugs..." Tsuna whispered, stepping back.

"I don't," she sighed, staying calm and cool, "I get hyper when I drink too much soda pop. And yeah."

I pointed dramatically at her, "LIES!"

She then pointed dramatically at me, "CAT FETISHER!"

"SHUT UP, I DO NOT!"

"YOU DO SO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO SO!"

"DO NOT!"

"Yes, you do." Jennifer then smirked deeply, scaring the shit out of everyone, "Admit you want to be like a kitten because of that weird ear fetish!"

"Do not," I pouted, crossing my arms, "At least I don't get turned on be porno!"

"You're the one that get's turned on be porno."

"No I don't."

"Ok, I have a feeling I've been here before..." A voice cutted our argument and we glared at the person. Though, it was short lived because the person was Dino-nii-chan!

"Dino-nii!" I yelled, happily jumping on him. Which earned an epic fall. And I'm on top of him.

"So, this is how it feels to be on top of a man..." I smiled innocently, happy with Dino blushing while everyone sent deep glares at him.

"Nancy, get off that sick pervert." Jennifer said coldly. I pouted.

"Stop being mean and admit you've been checking him out lately." I replied, still on Dino as he sat up. I feel like a kid sitting on someone's lap.

...

I like sitting on laps. =w=

Suddenly, a hang grabbed my shoulder and practically _threw_ me away from Dino.

"Hey, what the he-"

**_Click!_**

"Didn't I tell you that you're my slave?" Reborn glared, those eyes hiden beneath the fedora. I gulped at the gun pointed at me.

"Geez, it was just my super effective attack,_ 'Fangirl Attack'_." I replied, inching further away from Reborn. He looks like he's pissed off...

Why the hell is he pissed off? I should be the one pissed off!

"Then here's your first instruction." Reborn said, breaking me from my thoughts. Leon shifted back into his original form and looked at me with a worried look. He's pitying on me.

A fucking charmeleon is pitying on me. How does that work?

"You are to never be with a boy alone." He said, an icey-cold air surrounding the sentence.

"Why can't I?" I asked innocently, "It's not like I'll get raped, right?" At that, I turned my attension on everyone. And everyone looked away not saying anything.

Wait...

"Does that mean you guys..." I whispered. Reborn just nodded. "That you guys agree with me?" Cue epic falls.

"Nevermind." The baby hitman muttered, "Just remember you're to follow that rule."

"Does that mean I can't be alone with you?"

"...yes."

"Damn." I grumbled, but decided to shut my mouth. Reborn's glinting eyes are scarying me.

"Does that mean you want to be alone with me?"

"Um..."

"Answer."

"In your baby form, yes. But in your adult form, hell no." I replied, rather straight-forwardly. I kinda like being with a baby hitman. Keyword: _**BABY**_ hitman.

The older version would kill me. Probably. No wait, he'll rape me then kill me. I think...

I don't really know, but the Acrobaleno is scary as hell.

The kid smirked, "Ok then. Suit yourself."

And with that, the Varia, the Vongola, and everyone else went home. Though, I have a feeling being a slave won't be so bad...

**-NEXT MORNING-**

"Oi, wake up."

**SLAP!**

"Owww, shit!" I cursed, holding my red cheek. I glared at the baby sleepily, then at my clock. "It's only 4 in the morning, Reborn!"

"I know. Now make me an expresso."

"Ugh. I hate you."

"I know. I love you too, Nancy-chan~" He replied in a sing-song voice before dissapering as always.

Ah, screw it. Being a slave for Reborn sucks as hell.

* * *

AND VIOLA! It... fails? I say that on every chapter. I need some confidence...

Maybe.

Mukuro: Oi, authoress-san. ***glares*** Why the hell did you want me to jack off in public?

Me: Hm? Isn't it obvious? ***points at reader*** Cause the reader was looking forward to see you're Uke-

Mukuro: Finish that sentence, I'll finish you're life.

Me: ***swetdrops*** R-review... and maybe Mukuro will spare my life...

Mukuro: Kufufufu~


	17. Dinner TYL

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is what Akira Amano owns!~ Cause if I did-

Mukuro: All hell would be relased...

Me: Silly Mukuro! That'll never happen!

Mukuro: That's right, instead what would happen is that I'll be humping Tsunayoshi-kun, ne?

Me: ***smirks* .**..you're pretty accurate.

Mukuro:** *smirks back*** Kufufufu~

* * *

Sighhh...

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day you sigh, slave." Reborn said, that pisky high voice. I swear this baby is working to my bone.

Here are three things I find myself doing for him:

1. Making expressos

2. Bathing him And guess the last one.

...

Yup.

I have to_ kiss_ him good night.

Now I'm pretty sure I made it clear I know his manly form and all that, and I probably made a fangirl out there chasing after my skin. Specifically Bianchi. She's been chasing me with poison cakes and poison soda pop to lure me in to kill me.

And that's only because she thought I'm not giving _enough love_ to Reborn.

"Give your all." I repeated what she said to me on the first day, tears streaming down her face. She was happy.

Like, _**-she's getting married-**_ happy. It creaped the fuck out of me. I thought she would be on my trail, because I stole the love of her life, but she's ok with it. She's just not ok with me not giving Reborn all my attention.

Scary Bianchi is scary... and creepy.

_-Sigh-_

"Is being with me that boring Nancy? Should I spice it up?" He smirked, which I only replied him with my dazed stare. I could care less. He suddenly got off from his hammack and stared at me.

"Has time stopped yet?" He asked, I questioned him and then remembered. Well. He's atleast caring about me.

"Not really," I mummbled, "I'm guessing it needs to be triggered with something. But I don't understand how your fedora hat-" I paused.

Wait-a-minute... Hats...?

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Nancy, you look nice in this." a voice called handing the small girl a small bunny cap. She giggled as it landed on one side of her head.

"It's too big," She replied, handing the older friend back the bunny hat. Suddenly, something captured her attention and she tugged on her friend's coat.

"Look! It's a kitty!" She smiled, holding up a black kitty cap with orange eyes. The older friend just smiled and placed it on front of her head. It fitted perfectly.

"Let's buy it then."

"Eh? But what will mommy say?" She said, tugging down her own big coat. Then the friend laughed and patted her head.

"She'll say you look cute."

**_BACK TO ME_**

"Ah, now I remember!" I said, pointing to the ceiling. No one was in Tsuna's room at the moment, other then me and Reborn.

"Hn?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"I had this kitty cap with orange eyes. It fitted me perfectly, but..." I hesitated.

"But what?" He glowered, his eyes under his fedora hat. He was getting good information here, and it could help you-know-who...

"I can't remember the person who bought it for me~! Ehehe~" I giggled, tilting my head sideways in a comical way.

**WHAM!**

"Useless Nancy." He pouted innocently, earning a groan from me. Why is Reborn abusing meee~! What a jerk *pout*

**BAM!**

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama has returned!"

"Hi Lambo-kun!"

"Nancy, you missed a problem." I sweatdropped at how Reborn ignored Lambo.

"To..le..ra..." Lambo kept still for a moment, holding his tears, but failed as he wailed and cried loudly in the room. I sighed and covered my ears, unaware of how Lambo took out the TYL Bazoka and aimed it at Reborn.

And Reborn being his regular sadistic self, he whacked it away, and the bazoka

Aimed at me instead.

"DAMNIT, REBORN!"

_Poof._

And so, for a moment, I blacked out for 3 seconds.

**_MEAN WHILE_**

"Wahhhh~" Lambo waled, "Nancy-onee-chan dissapered!"

Reborn glared at Lambo and kicked him.

"Shut up, Lambo."

"Oh~ That's quite mean of you, Reborn-kun" Said a mature voice, capturing both Lambo's and Reborn's attention. They both turned to look at the source of the voice, quite shocked to see what was in front of them. Reborn then smirked as his eyes laid on the broken bazoka that laid innocently on the floor.

"Well. Bazoka's broken, Nancy-chan." He teased, that palyful smirk in place.

"More than enough to introduce me to everyone, ne?" She replied, tightening her grip on her towel.

"But I think I need some clothes."

Reborn just snorted, "Ya' think?"

**_WITH 14 YEAR OLD NANCY_**

"Ouch!" I yelped, landing on the slippery wet floor. I panicked. Just where the hell-

"Oh? What are you doing here?" A deep, sexy voice called out, I immediantly paled.

Isn't that...?

"REBORN?" I screamed, then-

**WHAM!**

I slipped. On a bar of soap.

...

I really have a pathetic life, don't I? Despite that, it was kinda funny...

**BUT SCREW THAT, WHY IS REBORN NAKE-**

He's naked.

"HOLY MOTHER HUBBARD, MY VIGIN EYES!"

"Oh, don't be shy, you've seen it tons of times when I was cursed."

"SHUT UP, YOU PERVERT."

"Atleast I'm not the one having her clothes entirely wet with your underware showing." Reborn just chuckled, "I thought you'd perfer the white ones, but I guess black undies are sexy."

"Oh, thanks- _NOW WAIT A MINUTE_."

**BAM!**

"Reborn, what's with all-" A tall man with spiky caramell hair stared at the scene before glaring. Glaring.

What happened to my innocent Tsuna that would constently blush when he see's my underware?

"Reborn, I thought I told you to stop touching Nancy-chan." He sighed. I stared wide-eyed at him for moment, t-this man...

What the hell happened to Tsuna the ultimate uke?

"T-Tsu-kun?" I stuttered out, surprised at his **'I'm a BOSS'** aura. He's so...

_Manly_ XD

Tsuna just smiled warmly at me, "I need you to get some clothes Nancy-chan. Let's go." He reached out his hand and helped me up. Oh, hey, when was I sitting on the slippery floor of the bathroom...?

Wait. Why is Reborn... and I...

_'Oh no, please tell me I didn't have sex with him.'_ I thoughted, nearly choking on the idea, completly unaware of Reborn's and Tsuna's attention. _'I'll never be able to have him do... do that...'_ I shivered,_ 'Though, he's really hot, I should take it as a victory battle for me.'_ I smiled brightly.

"Oh~ She's having perverted thoughts again, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called out, making me jump. I sent him a glare, which was replied by a soft smirk and a chuckle. Tsuna sighed and pushed me through the door way leading out to a small bedroom with a somewhat king-sized bed. I swear the color on my face was turning white when I saw how the sheets were ruffled. I glanced up at Tsuna, who had a knowing smirk.

"Please...?" I begged. He just laughed and patted my head. Oh hey, he's taller now...

I want my short Tsuna back! TT^TT

"Don't worry, you have a boyfriend, and I know how much you stay pure loyal to him." Tsuna hummed, making me feel anxious. I-I have a boyfriend?

That's like,_ impossible!_

"Me have boyfriend? It's not true!" I screamed, falling on the floor in my OTL position, "I'm suppose to be forever alone~!"

Tsuna sweatdropped, "W-well, you have a boyfriend. He loves you alot, as much as you love him. Even Jennifer has a boyfriend."

"WHY JENNIFER HAS BOYFRIEND!" I yelled, not use to my friend having a boyfriend that's willing to stay by her side.

Tsuna just sighed and replied, "Why you no understand?"

"..." Ok, Tsuna just became epic. HE UNDERSTANDS ME~!

***Hugs Tsuna***

So, after me hugging him and me getting out of the bedroom to get some clothes, I realized something.

"Um, the bazoka's broken."

"I know. Reborn broked it in the first place."

"...why he no understand me..."

"Why he no understand us."

"...your point is good." And that, my friend, was the one of our epic asian-english speaking moments. Love Asia, people, love it and embrace it.

**===========DINNER TIME BABY=================**

I walked down the large corriders of the Vongola Masion. Right now, from what Tsuna had told me, we're in Italy, where the main Vongola HQ are and I have to keep my mouth shut on who the hell I am and why I'm here. Only the Vongola Guardians know who I am and they are assigned to follow me, incase trouble starts with me being taken as a hostage.

I just sounded smart didn't I? I like using big words. They make you feel smart. So, whenever you wanna show off your brain, say big words that you don't really know and make your friends jelous of your brain. :D

Back to whatever the hell I'm doing, I meet the large red doors, that reminded me of Xanxan, and opened them, which just sounded far too wrong right there, and saw-

"OI, PUT DOWN THE FOOD, STUPID COW."

"NO, GIVE IT BACK, BAKADERA!"

"Ahaha, finally it's good to be back, ne?"

"Hn."

"Kufufufu~"

"L-Lambo, the food..."

"This is extremely enjoyable."

And over there, right next to Rhoyei, "I agree completly Rhoyei, it's been awhile since we had a family dinner."

Dino laughed cheerily next to her and patted her shoulder, "Hey, are you saying that we should cancle our dates?"

Jennifer replied with a soft evil smile, "Of course not, Dino-kun. I want_ 'my family'_ and _'my boyfriend'_ time seperate."

Tsuna, who was next to me this whole time glanced at me before smiling. I smiled back. So, this is how my family is. Kinda funny how no one noticed us.

"Hey, we should make an spazz entrence." I whispered, earning a nod at Tsuna, who now had an all-knowing grin. I softly closed the door. And told Tsuna my plan.

**-ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR-**

"Ara? Isn't Tsunayoshi-kun late today?" Mukuro questioned, which earned a deafening silence in the room. Until the glanced at eachother with a soft worried look. One by one, they stood and was about to open the door-

**BAM!**

"TSUNA I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOLEST ME."

"Aw, but they won't hear a thing!"

"Seriously, give me a break."

"But we havn't done it in awhile!"

"No means no, Tsuna!"

"...what if I let Hibari join?"

_Silence._

"Hm, I'll consider that-"

"Yay!"

"But no! Going into the future to lose my virginity the second I come here is NOT an option."

"But you were in the bathroom with a naked Reborn!"

"I-I don't know how I got there! And I'm pretty sure Reborn was messing with my TYL self!"

"...I'll force you to have sex with me."

"Come at me, bro!"

Giggling softly, I cracked the door open to glance inside to see there faces. Oh, god I wish you were here...

It was like they just witnessed a sex scene between a fly and a lizard. Which is akward.

I glanced at Tsuna, who was tightly holding his mouth so his laugh wouldn't escape. I smiled widley, and banged on the door.

"No, wait, Tsuna!" I yelled loudly, following with Tsuna taking off his coat to make a shuffeling noise. That's when everyone paled.

And that's also when me and Tsuna started to laugh.

**WHAM!**

"Yo, everyone! I hoped you enjoyed our evening show!" I smiled, waving at everyone. Tsuna laughed.

"Oh man, how long has it been when we were like this?" Tsuna laughed out, wiping a tear from his eye. I grinned.

"I don't know Tsuna, but I know we'll be doing this _alot_. Hahaha!" Everyone sighed deeply, realived that I was still a virgin.

"Oh~? It seems you were having fun with out me. And what's this_ 'we'll be doing this alot'_?" A deep voice cut through us like a sharp knife aiming for it's victim.

Yeah, you probably guessed right.

Reborn's right behind us. In all his glory.

No, not his naked ass-self, but his _oh-god-he's-sexy_ glory.

"A-ahahaha. Reborn, I didn't see you..." Tsuna muttered, not turning around to meet Reborn's piercing glare. Everyone one in front of us just stared at us in pity. And somehow, I pity myself also.

Eh, what the hell. I had fun.

"Seems like I need to train you more, Dame-Tsuna."

**BAM!**

And there goes Tsuna with a big bump on his head. The boss just grumbled and softly glared back at Reborn and took a seat at the head of the table. I paled.

It's my turn now to die, huh? Good bye life, I had fun living as a virgin and I'll end up dying as a virgin... as long as no one fucks my dead body, I'm still a virgin...

"And for you, Nancy-chan." Hm? His voice seems abit... soft? "You'll be sleeping with me for the next few days."

Hot italian man in a fedora from the mafia say** WUH?**

I turned around and sent him a glare(even if it did look like a pout). "No, I'm not gonna lose my-"

"I won't do something like that." He replied. I stared at him disbelifely.

"Promise...?"

"Promise, Nancy-chan." He then frowned deeply and glared at everyone else, "But if you're sleeping with someone else, I might have to punish you."

I sighed and glanced at Jennifer and smiled. She smiled back._ 'Wow, Jennifer, the years done a good job to you...'_ I smiled widley, cupping my cheeks,_ 'the chest is perfect with the curved figure, and hopefully the bust is round and even.'_ My face turned red and I giggled, _'Ah, the wonderful figure of a goddess exsists...'_

Wait.

"Why do I always talk about people's figures...?" I questioned outloud, earning everyone's quiet stare. I put on my thinking face and muttered, "But the body, it's perfect... not only had Jennifer's body have improved, but Chrome's and all the guys, too..." I grinned widely and laughed. "This is perfect! An artist needs a perfect body!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gokudera mummbled, sweatdropping.

"She's currently discussing to herself about how we all look amazing and hot." Jennifer sighed, smiling.

"Ahaha! I havn't seen Nancy like this in a while, ne?" Yamamoto laughed out.

"Mhm, Lambo-sama want's to draw again!" Lambo wailed.

"Extreme view point! I think Nancy has improved also!" Rhyohei yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

"Oya, oya, I guess the years has done a good job on my body also. Kufufufu~" Mukuro smirked.

"Hn? What are you talking about?" Hibari's eyes slited at Mukuro, "You look ugly, pinneapple herbivore."

**Stab.**

"Oya, oya, that's so harsh, Kyou-chan!" Mukuro pouted, crossing his arms. Hibari immediantly pulled out his tonfas.

"I never give you permission to call me that," His eyes slited again, "I'll bite you to death."

**BAM!**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Me and Tsuna both yelled, our patient bar finally snapping. I can't handle the yelling with my food in front of me! I would like it if I ate my food without food fights!

Oh hey, Tsuna snaped. Wonderful. Truly wonderful.** *sparkly eyes***

"Hm~ Now that it's quiet." Reborn hummed, taking a seat next to me, "Let's eat."

And for the whole entire dinner, it was filled with a comfortable silence, and me and Tsuna sneaking glances at eachother with a grin and a victory sign.

* * *

OMAKE

"Ara? Reborn-chan, who's your friend?" Nana asked, looking at the tall girl in front of her. She was dressed in a white shirt with a kitty face in the corner and short khaki pants. She, now don't be surprised, is TYL Nancy. Even she managed to shut Lambo up.

"Maman, this here is Kacy. She'll be staying here while Nancy is out practicing for an upcoming football game in America." Reborn replied, that lie completly thick. Nana didn't noticed it and welcomed the sweatdropping girl.

"Well, that's one problem solved. Shall we meet everyone else tomorrow, Reborn-kun?" She said, glancing at the clock.

"Fn. I'd love to see there looks."

"I would also. Especially Mukuro-nii-chan and Hibari-nii-chan." She mummbled, walking away to her room and hearing Reborn snickered at her calling Hibari and Mukuro her big brothers.

**-Somewhere-**

Hibari sneazed and glared at the sky. While Mukuro, who was somewhere in the world, sneazed and raised an eyebrow. They both felt strangly uneasy.

"...it's that stupid fangirl again, huh..."

* * *

YOSHKA! It's been a week! Sweet~ Anyhow.

Please help me with my poll. Cause I have no idea who should be the lucky (or unlucky) boy who falls in love with our Nancy!

Who's in the lead:

Gokudera: 5 votes

Hibari Kyouya and Reborn (adult version): 4 votes

Tsunayoshi Sawada: 2 votes

Yamamoto Takeshi: 1 vote

Rokudo Mukuro and Chikusa Kakimoto: 0 votes

**SO PLEASE VOTE! SO I CAN ADD SOME FLUFFYNESS TO CHAPTERS AND MAKE YOU GO GAGA FOR MORE! XD**


	18. Time To Run

EXTREME HIBARI CHAPTER. No, not Hibari-Hibari. But the _number_ of the chapter! :D

Never saw it coming, huh? Mwahaha~!

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR VOTING. THE POLL IS STILL UP UNTIL I DECIDE IT'S TIME FOR THE 'BOYFRIEND' TO REVEAL HIMSELF!**

So, Byakuran! Disclaimers!

Byakuran:** *confused*** Why am I here again...?** *shrugs*** Eh, what the hell, Skyshaymin-chan doesn't own KHR!

Me: Warning! FLASHBACK MOMENT. Quite disturbing. OOC is in there, too. But it's funny, since you can easily imagine it... perhaps.

* * *

Warmth.

That's the first word that comes to my mind when I woke up the next morning. I never knew I had extra warm pillows...

Wait, warm... pillows?

"Hm..." Please insert a shocked Nancy right here and an akward silence as she stare at the person hugging her.

"W-WHAT THAT HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Shut up, Nancy. I'm not raping you."

"But Jennifer, it is rape if you're in my bed." I grimanced at the word. How the hell did Jennifer get in my bed. As much as I love her as a sister, I would like it if she'd **stop** raping me!

_Bonk!_

"Shut up, I'm in no mood." Jennifer gumbled, hugging me closer. If feels akwardddd...

Though, If does feel nice to hug Jennifer.

...

Oh god, I went lesbian for a second there...

"Jennifffeerrrr~!" I whined, trying to scoot out of the bed. If only God made Dino come into the room and tackle her...

**BAM!**

"Jenniiiifffeerrr-chhannnn~!" Speak of the devil, and he'll come. Dino smashed opened the door and fucking jumped on top of the bed. I let out a yelp as he _accidentally_ landed on my leg.

"Stupid Bronco, get off my legs!" I yelped, "Are you raping me too?"

Jennifer and Dino stared at me for abit before laughing and petting my head. I pouted. _'What the hell, stop treating me like a child!'_ I thought.

"You are a child." Said a voice, that resembles too much of a man I **HATE**. And the man that I found butt naked in the bathroom with that big-

_'Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Don't think! Stop thinking about Reborn's it! HIEEEE!'_ I pulled my head and burried myself in my pillow kingdom. Dino chuckled as he gave a small 'good morning' kiss to Jennifer. She in return did the same action. I glared at them both.

"Stop being so lovey-dovey in the morning." I pouted, clutching my pillow and scooting farrrr away from Reborn. He needs to stop staring at me.

"Can't be helped, Nancy." Jennifer grinned, then left with Dino to go whatever the hell they wanted to go. I stared at Reborn, who had that fucking smirk.

Fuck, why is it Reborn who torchers me sexually? Is it because I don't have that _thing_ hanging between my legs?

"Nancy-"

"GO FLY A KITE." Interupption is probably one of my best qualities. Probably. I could care less.

**-3rd POV-**

The tall fedora hat man stood there, at the door way, with a stoic face. Of course Nancy would randomly interrupt him whenever he tried to ask her something. But it's gonna get annoying.

Oh, and he was going to tell her to change into the dress her bought for her.

"Nancy," Reborn let out a smirk graced his face. "I have a dress for you."

"WUH. _**NO**_. I don't like dresses!" Nancy replied, rather yelled, at the ex-acrobaleno. Reborn's smirk widened.

"Then how are you going to change? I shred all of your other clothes the other's prepared for you." He replied calmly, earning a baffled look from the younger girl. She was shocked. Those shorts, and those T-Shirts... all _shreaded?_

God, she hated how Reborn is a smart ass.

"Geh..." She mentally wanted to barf at whatever dress he bought for her. Maybe it's short and skimpy? Long and wavy? Maybe a dress that tightens around her stomach to show her curves? No. She hates those dresses.

She hates it regardless of how good she looks in them.

But luckily, Reborn is still a smartass, and bought her a dress that would statisfly her comfort. He knew she wasn't into showy kinds. He knew that she'd perfer orange over red. He knew what she liked, what she hated, and what she wants...

Reborn just _knows._

"I'll be right back. Go wash up." He said, as he walked out of the room and closed the door. As soon as the doors closed, he can hear her groan out and throwing a pillow at the place where he stood at.

And he smirked. Nancy is so easy to read sometimes.

* * *

Nancy brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, even took a shower. She wanted to feel fresh before she deals with a horrifying dress.

If it's Reborn, she know's that the dress is going to be awful. It'll probably tighten her stomach and her chest, making her boobs pop out. She paled at the thought.

_'Why is it that Reborn torchers me...'_ She pouted, drying herself and putting on her fresh clothes. Mind you, she found a pair of clean underware. While everything else is gone. Missing.

"Ok, who the hell stole my clothes?" She questioned. And that was answered with a knock. Nancy stared at the door for a while, clutching her towel that held her body, and opened it to see...

A maid.

"Huh?" She stood there, completely shocked that a maid is right there in front of her. _'What the hell? Isn't there suppose to be some kind of sicko (aka Reborn) that's suppose to jump on me?'_

"Mistress, I'm here to aid with your dress." The maid said, an emotionless face putted on. Nancy blushed deeply, wanting to hide away from this person.

"U-um, sure..." Nancy could only stuttered as the maid walked into the bathroom and helped the 'Mistress' with her dress. Nancy could only feel akward at the moment.

* * *

Orange flowers in a white background. A soft fabric that feels smooth and calm. A hug around the sides and chest that is gental and easy to breath.

Reborn just picked out the perfect dress for our innocent(?) Nancy.

"It looks good on you, Mistress." The maid said, gwaking at the girl. Nancy blushed deeply, pulling down the dress that only stopped at her knees. Sure it felt short, but it was by far the most comfortable dress she's ever worn.

And she somehow wondered how the hell Reborn found a dress like this.

"I-it's still a dress. And it's a-abit too short." She stuttered out, glancing at her figure in the mirror. The silky ribbon that tied around her neck felt nice, it wasn't choking her nor did it felt like it will loosed up. The red ribbon that tied around her neck met both sides of the dress's chest part. Making an 'X' around her neck. The chest part was white and is rippled on the outside, but on the inside, it's secured with a bra-like shape to protect the chest from revealing. Down to her stomach, the comfty lines began to spread into a dress where you can twirl; the fluttering of it adds the charm. And on the bottom half of it, were orange flowers that, from the stomach down, became small at first, then bigger and forming a pattern.

All in all, Nancy looked down right innocent.

"M-Mistress, it's time to go met the others." The maid said softly, looking away to stare at something else, before she glomps the fucking cute girl.

"Okay..." Nancy muttered, tilting her head at how the maid glanced away, and when the maid looked at her, her face turned red and practically ran out the door.

_'W-what happened to her?'_ Nancy thought, innocently.

* * *

**Gwak.**

That's what happens when you look cute and you're surrounded with a bunch of guys that knows you are by far the most tom-boyish girl they have ever met.

And the effect of you looking cute and wearing a dress you so desperatly try to run away from is, well, amazing.

Or that's what you thought.

"Kufufu~ What do we have here?" Mukuro laughed.

"Nancy-chan looks so cute today." Jennifer grinned.

"I complelty agree." Dino.

"Is it the end of the world?" Gokudera. (Nancy wants to stab him)

"Ahaha! Nancy-chan finally wore a dress!" Yamamoto.

"N-Nancy-san..." Chrome.

"EXTREME GIRL IS EXTREME! AND EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL!" Ryohei.

"You look cute." Nancy instantly sent a chilling glare at Reborn. He just smirked in reply as she took a seat _far_ away from him. She wasn't going to forgive him for putting her into this dress. Even if it did look cute on her, he should know she hates being cute.

Or maybe she's just in denial. ***cough*defiantly-in-denial*cough***

Nancy stared at the fedora hat man and glanced away. She then noticed Mukuro, who smirked deeply at her. She faintly remembered the time she cursed both the illusionist and prefect.

And that was probably one of her most top 10 I'm-Totally-Fucked moments.

_'I-I should apologize to them as soon as I get back to the past...'_ She thought, unaware of how the other's presence was close to hers.

"Kufufu~ I didn't expect you to wear a cutsey dress, Nancy-chan." Mukuro said softly, too close to her ear. The poor girl instantly shrieked and jumped out of the chair, causing her to fall over and grab onto Mukuro out of pure reflex.

_Pure reflex._

**Just.**

**Pure.**

**Reflex.**

"Kufufufufu~! Interesting, I didn't know you want me that much, _Na-n-cy-chan~_" Mukuro whispered closley into her ear, pushing his body teasingly closer to hers. Nancy instantly became completly red, and tried to push Mukuro off...

But sadly, he was stronger then her and he's sexy.

I mean, who wouldn't want Mukuro on you, crushing you with his body-

_'Oh... Six pack?...'_ Nancy thought for a split second, but then turn even a deeper red. She wasn't suppose to keep track of how many abs Mukuro has!

Ok, maybe she should, but that's what you would do. I know you, dear reader, you would defiantly keep track of how big Mukuro-kun is. ***laughs evilly***

"Oi, herbivore," And in comes someone who shouldn't be here. "Get off of her."

"Kufufu, jealous, skylark?"

"I'll bite you to death." Insert death aura and two shiny tonfas. Hibari dashes forward and attackes but then the attack is avoided by Mukuro's trident. The pinneapple haired man gave the poor girl a sorry look and blocked another attack from the prefect.

"Sorry, Nancy-chan. Seems like we'll have to play another time, Kufufu~" with mists forming around the man, Mukuro dissapered. Leaving everyone stunned and a girl who lost all respect for men.

Well, she lost all respect of Mukuro. For almost raping her.

**FLASH**

Suddenly, a light brightened Nancy's eyes and everything went still. She felt all the color of her face turn white.

"It's happening... again..." Nancy whispered. Touching the half-formed Mukuro, feeling a coldness. She then noticed something.

She's able to touch Mukuro even through an illusion.

_'Wait, wouldn't that mean...?'_ Nancy thought for a second, trying to recall what might have triggered this event...

_'Man... rape... touch...?'_

**_FLASHBACK_**

**WHAM!**

A chair was flung across the room with a scream from a woman. The tall man began to shout. And tearing of clothes could be heard in the schools nurse's room. Then a strangled cry with a cruel chuckle.

8 year old Nancy sat on her bed, trying not to hear them. She was crying, tears streaming down her face, wondering if she's next.

_'I'm next... I'm next... I'm next...'_ Tears leaked out even faster as the nurse began to cry out even more. And then a voice sneaked out from her fear and yelled to her:

_'You're just gonna let her get rapped?'_

Nancy's eyes grew wide._ 'T-That's right. I can stop him!'_ She thought, fisting her hands into a ball. She glanced at the curtain that blocked her view from the nurse and the mysterious man. The 8 year old softly and quickly got out of bed, thanking that it didn't squeaked, and grabbed a lamp from the top of a small table near her bed. She walked up to the curtains and stared at the mans shadow and realized he was quite tall. She gulped and grabbed a chair from the side of her bed. The little girl took a deep breath and the pure fear started to lessen.

Then a small whimper of pain was caught from Nancy's ears. And she snapped. And with all her anger pulsing through her vains, she pushed the curtains aside, and glared deeply at the man. She glanced at the nurse, who looked at her with wide eyes, and then at her clothes that _barely_ clung to the nurse's body.

Oh, Nancy was_ pissed._

**BAM! SMASH!**

The lamp smashed onto the man's head and he fell limp on the floor, uncouncious. The nurse staired at the girl out of pure shock. Her life was saved. Well, her loyalty to her husband.

Nancy stared at the limp man. It was her homeroom teacher. The one that would kindly pat her head when she would get an A+. The only one that listened to her.

"Nm..." Nancy let out a whimper, before falling onto her chair and crying loudly. The nurse, who recovered from her shock, ran up to the little girl and hugged her tightly, muttering small 'thank you' and 'don't cry.'

Later on the day, the man was sent to the hospital, due to head injury. He'll make it through, the doctor say, and Nancy was slightly relieved. Sadly, the teacher will be sent to jail for attempted rape charges from the nurse. And since that day, Nancy stayed away from male teachers and gained a motoned expression whenever she cried.

Fully knowing that everyone have two faces she can't trust.

**-BACK TO 14 YEAR OLD NANCY-**

Nancy paused when she remembered that moment. And glanced at Mukuro's half form. She wondered to herself, why everyone has two faces.

One that shows.

One that hides.

Does she have two faces also? Ah, this is getting to complex._ 'I think I'll just stick to the motto: enjoy every bit of your life.'_ She thought, glancing at the shiny chandeler. She took noticed of everyone's form, all completly frozen. Then the burnette's eyes landed on Reborn.

Oh.

She smirked.

"Payback, Reborn." She muttered, stealing his fedora hat and placing it on Mukuro. She then held onto Leon, which felt like she was holding onto a feather, and placed on the bookcase behind Reborn. We all know how much Reborn loves Leon. What will his reaction be when he discovers the cute charmeleon gone?

Nancy grinned, "Revenge is best served cold... sorta..."

Next, she grabbed onto the hitman's tie and tied it around his hands. What the hell Nancy is doing, she has no idea.

Let's just watch what Nancy's messed up mind is up to.

The 14 year old wandered around, wanting to do something evil, but it shouldn't go far. Who knows what will happen to Reborn when he's on a rampage.

Nancy shivered at the thought. Scary Reborn is scary.

She glanced at Mukuro's half formed and her lips formed a straight line.

_'I wonder if Mukuro will ever notice his tie is missing? Maybe his shirt?'_ Nancy thought for a second, before shrugging and taking the tie that was loose around the mist guardian's neck and applied it on Hibari, who was actually in thin air, pouncing to knock the shit out of Mukuro. Nancy found it kinda funny.

"Fufu, now for the shirt..." She tied the tie on Hibari's legs, so it can be bounded. She frowned._ 'Am I into bondage now...?'_

_'Meh, let the boys handle the fetish...'_

She then took off Mukuro's shirt, mind you, she kept her stair away from the illusionist's fine chest. Though, you can let your mind wonder on how sexy he looked.

"I wonder what should I do with this?" She wondered, holding onto the indigo colored shirt, and glanced at Hibari again. She has no idea, but she randomly putted it on his head.

Why? 'Cause she's that messed up.

With a sigh, she took a look at Jennifer, and decided it's show time. Taking a final glance at everyone's frozen state, she took a breath, and touched Jennifer's hand.

**SLAM!**

"OI, WHERE'S MY SHIRT!"

**BAM!**

"WHO HAS LEON?"

_Twitch._

"I believe this diguisting shirt is yours, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Oya, oya, I didn't know you were into me."

"Shut up so I can bite you to death."

"Kufufu~ Says the one who also has my tie tied to his legs-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WHERE IS LEON AND MY HAT?"

Silence.

That was until, Nancy started to laugh so hard, she fell on the ground and started rolling.

Oh. Nancy's in deep shit now.

"Nancy-chan~ You seem like you have something to say~" All three males surrounded the poor girl who was laughing her heart out. But that was instantly silenced as she stared up at the three males.

Oh. She really did took it too far...

"Uh..." Her face mentally paled at the sight and she decided now is a good time to run.

And so, for the whole day, Nancy had to hide from three people, who was out for her skin.

* * *

Extreme chapter is extreme. And yeah, Nancy decided to take control of her time-stopping powers :3

And she got into deep shit. **RUN NANCY RUN.**

And, if you review, she'll probably make it.

_Probably._

Anyway, thanks for reading.

Ciao ciao~


	19. Kidnapped WHY ME!

POLL REVIEW TIME.

Hibari Kyouya: 16 votes (holy shyt 0.0)

Gokudera Hayato & Reborn(adult version): 5 votes

Tsunayoshi Sawada: 3 votes

Yamamoto Takeshi: 1 vote

Rokudo Mukuro & Chikusa Kakimoto: 0 votes

W00h! Hibari-san is in the lead! Followed close by Gokudera and Reborn-kun! Minna-san, ganbate!

Haru: Hahi! Please vote everyone! I wanna see how Nancy-chan is doing!

Me: I know, I know... we all do. Now, disclaimers please! Oh, and this chapter is all about TYL Nancy, during the time when 14 year old Nancy is in the future.

Haru: Hai~! Skyshaymin doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, desu!

Me: WARNING: OOC-ness, spelling mistakes, and other stuff I've mentioned before. Also, stomach pains from laughing to much. XD

* * *

**The next day...**

"Hm~ This fits perfectly Nana-san. I thank you." Nancy said, pulling down the pink blouse over her tight black pants that met her knees. Nancy then pulled her hair back and tied it up in a messy-but-cute bun.

Yeah, you've read right. Nancy looks cute. Oh, she definatly looks cute.

"I'm glad you like it, Kacy-chan!" Nana squealed, cupping her cheeks at the adult-like girl. Nancy replied with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this look when I see the others." Nancy mummbled, an evil glint in her eyes. Nana tilted her head clulessly, but that was removed with a smile when the door bell ranged and Reborn entered the room.

"You look great, Kacy-chan." Reborn complimented. Nancy visably flinched at that.

Whuh...?

Reborn just complimented _her_...

I think hell just froze over.

"Reborn, who are you...?"

**WHACK**

"Fnn, I'm hurt Nancy-chan..." Reborn innocently said, faking a tear and hiding the 100 ton hammer behind him that was so _painfully_ obvious.

"Anyway, let's meet with eveyone. I take it the Mukuro-nii and Hibari-nii are here also?" She sighed, rubbing her sore head from the hit. Reborn's eyes glinstened.

"Yes. Of course they are." Reborn walked toward the stairs, "Please stay here until I give you the signal to enter." And with that, Reborn dissapered downstairs.

And then yells can be heard with familiar dark and evil auras.

And then a voice.

"Shut up, everyone. Nancy, come on down." and Nancy decided to go against the idea. It's been so long since she saw the younger version of everyone. It wouldn't hurt to have some 'fun', right?

Evil Nancy Mode: **ON.**

"KYA DON'T TOUCH ME!" the girl yelled, grinning madly. "NO, DON'T- STOP!"

**BAM!**

Nancy slamed her fist agaisnt the wall and she glanced down the stairs. Dark air and silence enveloped the whole entire hallway and in the living room that blocked her view of everyone. She just smirked.

"NO, PLEASE, N-NOT THERE!" Oh, she was having fun screwing up everyone's head.

**WHAM**

"Oh, ho~ Getting _wet_ now aren't we?" Nancy lowered her voice to mimic a guys voice and it rolled off her tounge with a hint of playfulness. That was enough to make everyone snap and run up the stairs.

Only to be stopped with a tall, beautiful girl with a smirk that tells all.

"Ciaossu, everyone. I hope you enjoyed my evening show." She giggled, crossing her arms. Oh the look on everyone's faces was priceless.

It was almost as good as the moment she dared Xanxus to wear the playboy bunny outfit.

"Hmpt. You had me worried there Nancy-chan." Reborn pouted, amused with the shocked look everyone gave. Even Mukuro and Hibari had to go 'wtf?'.

**"WHAT!"** Ah, there goes there yell of surprise.

"Yup, I'm Nancy from ten years later." She replied, looking from Tsuna's and Gokudera's gaping face, Yamamoto's wide grin, Rhoyei's extreme yells, and finally

Mukuro's and Hibari's _what-the-fuk?_ looks.

She only had to take one look before laughing and falling on the floor, rolling around while clutching her stomach. Reborn shook his head and aimed to hit Nancy's head, but missed as the girl rolled away from him and stood up.

"Well, that was fun!" She grinned, flashing her 'I'm a Queen' smile. Yeah, it's one of those innocent smiles she made back when she was younger.

And it only made the guys have blood spurt out of there nose and land backwards, which ended up making everyone fall down the stairs.

"Keep that smile up and you'll rule the world in no time, Nancy-chan." Reborn said, "But of course you would. You were trained by me after all."

"Ah, I made them fall backwards..." Nancy mummbled, ingnoring Reborn's comment. She walked down the stairs and raised an eyebrow at the pile of people in front of her. In all truth, she wants to just burst out laughing again, but let's get back in to the situation. About her, of course.

"Well, now we should get onto matters right, Reborn?" Reborn nodded in agreement. And everyone glanced at Reborn then back at Nancy. She just smirked and walked past them and sat on the couch, crossing her legs.

"Well, what are you herbivores crowding around for?" She said, watching the prefect and right-hand man fume in anger. Oh how she loved screwing everyone's mind up.

* * *

"Eto, so the bazooka is broken...?" Tsuna questioned, furrowing his brows together cutley. Nancy would've hugged him if not for the stare everyone was giving her.

Expecially Mukuro's and Hibari's stares...

"I feel like I'm being rapped by you guys." She straightforwardly said, putting a hand up, "I've been through sex before, and I didn't like the thought of a 7 group gang bang."

At that, everyone coughed and looked away akwardly. Reborn just grinned. Interesting TYL Nancy is interesting.

"So, does that mean you've been through a 7 group gang bang?" Reborn questioned, voicing out everyone's thoughts. Nancy gave a thought, raising an eyebrow, like as if she was trying to remember something.

"Well, I've been through a 3 group, but never a 7 group." And that, my friend, was enough to make Tsuna faint. Let your imagination fill that area up, pervs.

_**"WHAT?"**_

"Ah-ah, my ears..." Nancy mummbled innocently, rubbing her ears, "And yeah, I've been in a 3 way." She pouted. "But it's not my fault someone was horny in the middle of summer!" At that, she stared at Mukuro.

Wait.

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT _ME?_" Mukuro yelled, everyone's eyes glaring at him. He felt his eye twitch at the thought of sharing Nancy with anyone-

Wait, is aknowleging the fact he had _sex_ with Nancy?

"Fn, I think that's enough messing around Nancy." Reborn sighed. Nancy pouted.

"But I'm having fun screwing with everyone's head!" She laughed out, grinning widely. Reborn only shook his head.

"Anyway, Nancy will stay here until the bazooka's fixed. When you see her outside this house and/or with someone who doesn't know about this, you shall call her Kacy." the baby explained. And then the door bell ranged.

_Knock knock_

"Eto, Sawada-dono! Art thou home?" Basil called, walking into the doorway. He was silenced when he saw everyone in the room staring/glaring at him.

"BASIL-KWUN!"

And there goes Nancy jumping on Basil.

"E-eto, who are you?" Basil questioned, trying to get out of the taller girl's grasp. He failed when she hugged tighter.

"Haths thou forgotten me?" She pouted, "Wait..."

"I'm in the past..."

***insert facepalm***

"I stand corrected, my student is an idiot." Stab. Damnit Reborn.

"E-eto, doest thou share thy words?" Basil asked, tilting his head in a cutiest manner. Nancy let out a squel and hugged the poor boy again.

"Yes, of course!" She replied, like as if she was getting a married. Basil grinned widely, finally glad someone haths spoken his native toungue.

Wait, why doest I speak this way?

Ahhhh, back to modern English! Modern English!

"What the hell...?" Gokudera let out a sigh and a what-the-fuck look. Great. So now the idiot fangirl speaks another language.

"Ahaha! I like this version of Nancy!" Yamamoto laughed, carefree as usual. Gokudera facepalmed before blowing up at Yamamoto at how TYL Nancy is the older version of 14 year old Nancy. Yamamoto just stood there completley zoned out at what Gokudera would call 'explaining'. Hibari and Mukuro was having a glaring contest. Tsuna fainted. Reborn is smirking. And Lambo and I-Pin are somewhere in the world, probably fighting over a piece of candy.

And then there's Jennifer standing completly still as she watched the scene like a night owl. The moment she entered the house from shopping and hearing that Nancy switched places with her TYL self was pretty close to a bitch slap.

_Close._ But not _hard_ enough.

"N-Nancy?" Jennifer stared unbeilevedly at the lady in front of her. As much as she wanted to facepalm at Nancy's wide annoying grin bleaming towards her, she's pretty proud at what Nancy has become.

She finally wore pink.

I'm serious. Nancy absolutley hates pink. Remember the time Dino gave her that pink dress as a gift?

Yeah. Well...

She cutted it up into little pieces and made one of those paper doll things that have their hands attached. How she did that is a wonder...

"Yo, Jennifer! Did you enjoy your date?" Nancy grinned, purposley saying that loudly. The whole room grew quiet before they laid there eyes on Jennifer.

Oh, revenge really is sweet.

Jennifer stood there completley shock, before turning into a her 'girly' self and started babbling about who's the guy that goes out with her. Nancy could only grin wider. And the whole room felt shivers run down there spin.

"Well, I can give you a hint."

"Ooo! Tell me already, Neko-chan!" Jennifer jumped up and down excitedly, unaware of Nancy's grinning face.

"He's very handsom, I say."

"Hm~" ***insert dreamy eyes from Jennifer***

"He's very clumsy but romantic." ***insert a dreamy smile from Jennifer***

"And he's called the Bucking Bronco."** *insert lovey-dovey-**

Whuhhh?

"What? Wait, Bucking Broco?" Jennifer raised onto her feet and glared at Nancy. "Please repeat that."

"Nope. I hate repeating myself." Nancy grinned, before skillfully avoiding a pillow hit. 'Sorry Pillow-san, I won't kiss you today!'

"Tell me!" The bossy girl yelled, throwing pillows only to be avoided and blocked by Nancy and somehow, the other guardians managed to avoid the pillow attacks as well.

Sorta.

Tsuna woke up only to kiss a pink pillow. So...

GO TSUNA! Make that pillow feel the love!

And Reborn's over there with Basil. Smirking and amused as usual whenever he makes his students go through his plans of tortur- I mean, teaching them.

And so, that happened every 30 seconds in the Sawada household. With pillows thrown everywhere, Tsuna kissing the said thrown pillows, Gokudera fussing and yelling, Yamamot laughing at the scene, Ryohei extremely yelling, Basil completely innocent, Hibari going off and is sleeping somewhere in the middle school, Mukuro eating chocolates with his Kokuyo gang, Lambo and I-Pin playing in the yard, and finally...

Reborn standing there just watching it all happen. Like your average stalke- I mean, home tutor.

**-MEANWHILE-**

"Uwahhhh! That was good!" 14 year old Nancy let out a yawn and patted her stomach from her breakfest. She steadily glanced around. Lately, Nancy hasn't been able to spend time with the Vongola Guardians mainly because everyone had missions to complete. Rarely, they all (or even a few) would stay with her in the morning to eat breakfest with her. At the thought, she felt her stomach turn with the thought of being alone.

"It's always lonley here..." She complained, looking down at her white night pajamas. She recently borrowed them from Basil, who was more then happy to give them to her. She smile softly when she glanced at her ring. A white moon crecent in the middle with the title 'VONGOLA' on top. It made her slightly feel better at the thought.

"Is that so? Then why don't we play for abit?" And with that, Nancy felt something cover her mouth.

And she blacked out, only to curse silently on how she was the only one getting kidnapped _every single fucking time._

* * *

Yeah, it confusing. I didn't really have much ideas pop into mind. And lately, Justin Bieber got a girl pregnant. And Cain has sexual harassment charges. And...

Is it me, or does it really feel like the world will literally end in 2012?

I know it's not true, but it feels like it... Meh, I'm pretty happy with my life. I'll be seeing you next chapter.

Please review and vote!


	20. We Meet Again? Part 1

Me: WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMAS!  
TAKAMI WO MAZASHITE FIGHTING DREAMAS~!

Tsuna: Make her stop... make her stop... ***continues muttering over and over again***

Nancy: Yosh! While the author is currently singing the Naruto Opening of Go! by Flow, I'll tell you that SkyShaymin doesn't own KHR!

PLUS! Any request for me to pair up with some one that is not on the poll, please tell SkyShaymin by reviewing or sending a message!

Jennifer: And there you have it. Ciao ciao~

* * *

TYL Nancy aka Kacy paced back and forth. After glancing at the calender this morning, she knew today was the day.

This was it.

Oh, it time. Finally. She's been holding it in, and now today will be the start of it all.

And you're just sitting there, whining about what the hell I'm talking about, ne? Silly reader, patience is always the key.

Well, sorta.

To Kacy here, I don't think patience will keep her excitment down. She was gonna shine today and she's gonna be awe-

***gets hit be a reader***

_DAMNIT, I'M NOT DONE._

Anyway, back to the story.

"Eto... what's wrong Kacy-chan?" Nana asked, staring at the girl pacing back and forth in the living room. "You seem excited, dear..."

"It's nothing," Kacy replied, fighting the urge to beam brightly at Nana, but it failed. So, Nana is currently excited about whatever Kacy is excited about.

"Mou! Tell me!" Nana whined, tugging on Nancy's vest. Today, it seems like the future-girl is wearing a white button-down shirt with a dark blue vest over it, and just a pain of regular jeans.

Nancy's eye's glittered amazingly at Nana, "It's just today is going to be awesome, Nana!"

**Slam!**

"Mom, I'm home!" Tsuna and Jennifer yelled.

"Jyuudaime's mother, your loyal right-hand man of your son has arrived and delivered Jyuudaime safely to his house!" Gokudera.

"Yo, Tsuna's mom!" Yamamoto.

"Stupid baseball idiot! Stop addressing the tenth's mother so casually!" Goku.

"G-Gokudera-kun, it's fine!" Tsu.

"But Jyuudaime! He's disrespecting Jyuudaime's mother!" Goku.

"Ahaha!" Yama.

"Shut up you annoying muscle-for-brains! I'll blow you up!" Goku.

"HIEEEE! Gokudera, don't!" Tsu.

**WHACK!**

"Dame-Tsuna, control your guardians." And finally, Reborn.

"REBORN!" Damn straight that's his name.

And that's the end of their convosation when Nancy chuckled at the scene. Everyone stared at her quizzically before Nancy decided to go into Tsuna's room. She glanced at Nana, who seem to forgot all about Nancy's excitment and went into the kitchen to make some snacks. Everyone else just stared at eachother before making their way into Tsuna's room.

Nana walked back into the room, before her eyes laid on the piece of paper on the refridgerator. She read it outloud to herself:

_"Dear Nana,_

_I recently received a call from my beloved boyfriend-_

_***insert Nana squealing***_

_that he wants to come back and have a romantic honey moon._

_***insert another Nana squealing***_

_So, I decide to go back to America. Hopefully, Nancy-chan is done with her football game and will return the next day._

_From your Lucky Black Cat,_  
_Kacy"_

Nana grinned widely, glad that her lovely little daughter(she counts her as her own daughter for some reason...) is coming back from football game. She then stared at the signature. Lucky Black Cat.

"I wonder what that means..." Nana smiled again, "Maa, maa! Doesn't matter anyway! I'll get started on those snacks."

Nana is still our lovable oblivious mother.

* * *

"Nancy, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked, seeing the painfully obvious excitment dancing in her older friend's eyes. She felt alittle bit rushed, too. Like as if she's ready for anything.

"Ah, it's nothing, nothing at all! Ahahaha~!" Nancy laughed out, grinning a grin that looked like it'll split her face in half. She skipped across the room and onto Tsuna's bed, ignoring all the stares.

"Jyuudaime, I think she's on crack."

"Silly Hayato! Just be ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"For this!"

**_Poof!_**

The pink gas filled the room and covered everyone's shocking looks. Reborn eye's glistened through the smoke, to catch what was left in place of TYL Nancy. The other's seem to catch on as they heard a flickering of a flame and some coughing from a very familiar girl. Who just so happens to wear a bra with a pair of shorts.

Oh yeah, let's not forget the beautiful silver flame on her forehead.

Wha...

**HER FOREHEAD'S ON FIRE! HOLY SHI-**

"Damn it! I was so close to kicking his ass!" Nancy cried out, pouting her... are those bruised lips I see? "I should really hunt him down and bury him beneath Mukuro's grave yard and see him in the pits of hell..." She looked up at everyone.

...

_Oh._

"Well, that's a nice view." Reborn commented, snorting at the boy's bloody noses and Jennifer's red angry face. As a hitman that has more then 4 lovers, he doesn't get a bloody nose. No. Rather...

He feels alittle hungry.

_'Maybe I should've gotten another espresso...'_ He thought, allowing you to read his thoughts. He then turned to the three knocked out boys and shook his head.

"I still have to train Dame-Tsuna..."

Nancy looked up at Jennifer's red face and, for some reason, her face turned red remembering her_ 'accidental interuption'_ on Jennifer's and Dino-nii's _'date'_ one time during her stay. The taller girl instantly grew angry, seeing her little sister turning red.

"Who did this to you? Why'd they do this? What'd they do? Who was it? If it was Mukuro or Hibari, I swear I'll murder them!" Jennifer bombed out so many questions, our little heroin didn't catch it all, except for the last one.

"Wait, wait! Mukuro-nii-chan and Hibari-nii-chan managed to beat the living shit out of-..." Nancy's face turned into a frown. She started to remember who kidnapped her. Him. Of all people. Why him? I mean, sure it was to check if the guys trusted me, but seriously.

That guy gotta get his head checked!

"Nancy. Since you're back from the future, and the three idiot's are sleeping. Why don't you tell us about you're little adventure?" Reborn's fedora bent down and hid the gleaming eyes. "And explain the flame that glow's on your forehead."

Nancy eye gleamed mischievously for some reason. And she felt like it was yesterday when she managed to open her powers.

Actually, it was only an hour ago.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Nancy slowly felt her senses come back to her. She could feel the ropes tied around her wrists, the clothe choking her lips, and the dull pain of her butt.

What? You're butt would hurt also if you sat still for so long!

"Mmph?" She made a muffled sound, and footsteps echoed down the darkness. Until a familiar figure stood in front of her with a grin.

"Yo, Nancy-chan! I havn't seen you since Akira kidnapped you!" Midoki laughed. Nancy could only give her a surprised look and another muffled sound. The red-head decided to untie the clothe choking the smaller girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Midoki felt a smirk rose her lips, "YOU'RE SO DAMN PRETTY!"

...

***insert Midoki's facepalm***

**WHAM!**

"DAMNIT, CAN'T YOU BE AWARE OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Midoki yelled, leaving poor little Nancy a small bump on her head. Nancy just pouted a reply.

"I'm kidnapped, you're here for my ring, you have a _not-so-secret crush_ on Akira, you like to dress in tight skinny jeans, you like my hair style, and you have a fetish for bandage," Nancy said. Leaving not only Midoki shocked,

But you also.

"HOW THE FUCK YOU KNOW THA- HEY WAIT, I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON AKIRA!" At that, Midoki's face turned red. Either from anger or embarassment, I don't really know. "I DON'T HAVE A BANDAGE FETISH EITHER, TWIRP!"

"Well..."

"WELL WHAT?"

"...herp derp."** *insert U Mad? from Nancy***

"..."

"..."

"Fuck you."

"I know you wanna."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"But... please be gentle, it's my first time..."

"DAMNIT, I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

Akira suddenly opened a door and stared at the scene before sighing. Her blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail and it reached her waist. It seems like she's wearing a light blue shirt that hugs her sides and some shorts. With some black boots. Nice.

"Akira!" Midoki let out a small squeal as she hugged the bluenette. Said bluenette just sighed at her then sent Nancy a soft smirk.

"It's been a long time, Nancy-chan." Says Akira. Nancy just shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. The last time I saw you was in the bathroom changing into a pair of pink panties."

**WHACK!**

"I'd appreciate it if you weren't so perverted." She sighed. _'Damnit , I was suppose to spend my days kissing an idiot that's my boyfriend! Not kissing your lovable soft face!_' She thought, going on and on about how pillows are for sleeping and not for kissing...

Even if you are soft and smooth and smushy and...

"Nancy? Nancy~?" Midoki snapped her fingers and instantly Nancy flinched and pouted at her.

"Hey, the pillow was soft!"

"What the hell?"

"Just leave her be Midoki."

"But, she's pissing me off!"

"She always does that, right, Nancy?"

"Yeah, it's becoming a hobby."

"Told ya'. Now calm down before Xanxus comes after you."

"NO, I DON'T CARE! XANXUS CAN GO DIE-"

**BAM!**

"Where is she?" Xanxus ordered, entering the room(kicking down the door as usual) and sending chilling glares at everyone. Then his eyes landed on her. Those red eyes of fury on our little girl Nancy.

"Hey Xanxus! Did you wear that bunny outfit I got you for Christmas!" Nancy questioned, grinning at the taller man. He didn't reply, but rather walked towards the girl. He grabbed her chin and sent a dark glare to her.

"Fuck, is she still the same trash 10 years ago?" He questioned, looking honestly surprised. Nancy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to believe this is the girl of the most sex-"

"Akira! She doesn't need to know!" says Midoki. Xanxus let out a low growl before he felt the girl shivering under his gaze. He smirked. Is Nancy finally scared of Xanxus?

"Damnit Xanxus! Let me go!"

"Why should I shitty brat?"

"I... I..." All of a sudden, Nancy's eyes brimmed with tears. With that, alarms rang through out everyone's heads.

"W-what's wrong, Nancy!" Akira asked, concern. She didn't think the girl would actually cry like this.

"You've done it know Xanxus!" Midoki yelled, surprised that the girl cried also. Xanxus just stood there, completley stunned as a small tear fell down the little girl's cheek.

"I... I... I GOTTA GO PEE!"

...

***OH SHIT***

Almost like Flash, Xanxus untied the ropes and the girl dashed out of the room to look for the restroom, leaving everyone stunned, shocked, and stupid.

They thought the girl was crying because she was scared, but noooo. She had to fucking cry because she couldn't hold it in!

* * *

Nancy came back with a happy grin and sat down in a chair. Xanxus, Akira, Midoki, and somehow Squalo(why him, you ask? He's just that awesome) stayed in the room, staring at the chair Nancy sat at. They stared. And stared. And remain very quiet...

Very quie-

"VROIIII ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKING WITH ME?"

"I'm still a virgin, Squalo..." Nancy replied, her grin still in place. She giggled when the swordsman turned red.

"You're still?"

_Huh._

"So I lost my virginity in the future..." A dark cloud hovered over Nancy's head, "I-I see... I wonder who actually got enough balls to do that... impossible... impossible..."

"She's at it again, Xanxus." Midoki growled. Xanxus sighed deeply before literally picking up the sulking girl and carrying her over his shoulder. At that, Nancy unleashed her...

_God-damn-it-I'm-only-14_ rant.

"Xanxus, as much as you are into me, it's impossible to have sex with me. I don't wanna have sex with a guy who have no feelings for me at all, and I'm pretty sure no one will love me in that way. AND LET ME DOWN-"

**BAM**

Ohh, nice wall damage you did there, Xanxus. Made a huge hole...

"Shut up. You're annoying me..." He growled. She only made a small squeak-like noise when she suddenly sat on a-

Chair?

And in the kitchen?

Wha...

"Xanxus?"

"Eat." He said, giving her a plate of her all time favorite, shrimp fried rice. She felt her mouth water. Did...

Did Xanxus made this for her...?

"Eat it trash, before I do."

And that was how there conversation ended. With Nancy eating, Xanxus staring out the windows, and Lussuria and Belphagore giggling like mad at the adorable scene.

"Ushishi~ Boss certainly goes soft for the princess."

"Uwah~ She's so adorable!"

**BLINK**

"Ah, a blackout?" Lussuria questioned, then heard some crashing.

"FUCK." They heard Xanxus mutter more curses as he lashed out to find the girl. But as soon as he got out of the chair, the lights turned on and Nancy was gone.

Xanxus sent a chilling glare at her seat, and the dirty footprints leading out the back door.

"Shit..."

Maybe you shouldn't have kept your guard down for that split second Xanxus. You just got Nancy kidanpped... _again._

* * *

And yup!

I got the next part ready. I just need to fix it up abit! Please be sure to give me any ideas on who Nancy should be paired up with!

Ciao ciao~

[BTW: the next chapter will start after Nancy got kidnapped. You'll probably be surprised... probably.]


	21. We Meet Again? Part 2

Back to Nancy's POV! I love Auburn's song 'All About Him' and I got an idea thanks to her song!

Thank her readers! And listen to the song on youtube!

I don't own Auburn's song "All About Him" and Amber Bayani's song "These Thoughts"! I don't even own KHR!

WARNING: Nancy getting molested. Hearing her moan. And some OOC-ness. And some cursing. Ect. Ect. You went as far as reading my previous chapters without reading the warnings, so why should I warn you know? You fully know well that you just want to know what the hell happened! Now go read, dear reader! To the extreme!

* * *

"And I'm all about him, him, him, him, him,

And he's all about me, me, me, me, me,

and we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang,

about nobody-e-e-e~"

I sang outloud. I got kidnapped after Xanxus _-adorably-_ placed food in front of me _-adorably-_. He looked away _-adorably-_ and gazed _-adorably-_ like as if he was daydreaming _-adorably-_.

Did I mentioned Xanxus look _soooo_ adorable?

The shaggy bed black raven hair style, and the loosly opened button down shirt. Black pants and that familiar cape. Sooo coolll...

But that glare of his has gotten softer somehow, and he just looks so adorable!

"Goddamnit, can't you just shut up!" A gruff voice called out, "Boss! Can't we just kill her?"

"But she's a wonderful singer!" A soothing voice said, "Nee, nee, Nancy-chan~ Sing another song!"

Who says I can't object to a beautiful request like that? Gosh...

"I'm not the best at writing love songs

But I'll do my best to try

To say how much he means to me

Before I go and lose my mind

What if he don't feel for me

The way I feel for him

Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see

If he'll say yes to me..."

I whispered the song softly, feeling my heart beat increase, and my cheeks burning. I recently heard this song, and it's all about first loves and it made my heart almost break.

Because I have no_ 'first love'_ to sing to...

"Wow..." I heard that soothing voice whispered out, I grinned widely. Finally someone appreciated my voice! I mean, there's Mukuro, but that pervert's out for my virginity.

"B-Boss..." That gruff voice let out a small gulp. Seems like he's impressed also.

"Nee, Nancy-chan. What do you think when you sang that song...?" The soothing voice returned, asking the question lightly. I tilted my head side ways before looking down.

"I'm second guessing myself

Hold on a minute

Walk up look him straight in the eye

Just like we practiced

These thoughts keep running

Going in and outta my mind

Get a grip girl and shake it off~"

My voice rang out slightly louder, I'm still not aware of how many people are in the room, since the idiots blindfolded me.

"Oi, the Boss asked you a-"

"Shh."

"Then I see him coming this way

My breaths are getting shorter

I can feel my heart

It's beating ten times faster

I don't know what to do

Take a breath and tell him that

I sorta kinda love you

I'm not the best at writing love songs

But I'll do my best to try

To say how much he means to me

Before I go and lose my mind

What if he don't feel for me

The way I feel for him

Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see

If he'll say yes to me..."

I ended the song with that. Biting on my lower lips and tilted my head up. Claps were in the air.

"Oho~ I really like your voice Nancy-chan!" the soft voice said, "But you didn't answer my question..."

I let out a sigh, it seems like I'll swipe off that stupid smirk on his face later. How I know he has a smirk? Well... let's just say...

I can _feel_ the power...

"I... well, my thoughts are that this song shouldn't be sung by me." I stated. The gruff voice let out a confused sound.

"Huh? I don't get it..."

"Why?" The soothing voice came back. I frowned before deeply sighing. Crap, I'm turning into Jennifer!

"It's because... um...," I didn't really know how to state it. I havn't told anyone. Sure, I use to like Hibari but I erased the feelings ever since I realized it's an impossible wish.

"Tell me." Woa, soothing voice got sexy. Might as well tell them.

"It's because I never fell in love before." And...

The room went quiet.

And then a soft chuckle.

Wahh...?

"Hey Kikyo, leave the room." Wait, did he say... Kikyo!

"Hai, Boss..."

Wait, that means!

**"BYAKURAN?"**

"Oya, oya~ I was hoping to spoil the surprise by taking off the blindfold." Crap, of all people, why him?

Why did he have to hear _my_ voice?

I mean, yeah he's a complete hotty and sexy and...

"Are you dwelling on how hot I look?" He chuckled, "Though, I do admit I am pretty sexy..."

This guy...

He's _too_ self-absorbed sometimes! What a pain in the ass!

I have a feeling I need to beat the living shit out of him... I wonder why...

"Then let me steal a picks of you while you're naked then, Byaku-kun..." I mumbled. I felt the blindfold loosen and taken off. I carefully took a mental image at Byakuran and...

Huh, since when did he have his shirt-

**_WOAH_. SHIRT'S OFF. CRAP.**

Sexy beast is hella sexy... damn... I feel a nosebleed coming...

"Nancy-chan? You said you wanted to take my picture right?" He asked, purple eyes staring at mine. I turned red and looked away. Seriously...

I'm really curious at the hole in the middle-

Oh hey, there's a hole in the middle of the floor... ah, I see a worm-

"ACK! FUCK, A WORM!" I yelped, no screamed, out. I do not like worms. I mean, yeah, I use to stab them with my fork when I was little out of bordom, but ever since I was introduce to body decay and how maggots eat the dead body, I was scared for the rest of my life.

**WHAM!**

_Crash!_

"Hnm~" A voice hummed, closley to my ear. Wait, closley... ear... warmth...?

"I didn't know you wanted me so badly, Nancy-chan~" The white haired man whispered, too close to my ear. I held in a small whimper as a small shiver escaped me.

"W-w-w-wait!" I yelped out, pushing him away from me. A soft hand slipped under my shirt...

"U-uwahhh!"

_Flash!_

"W-what?" Byakuran whispered out, causing me to open my eyes and glance at the flame on... my... forehead...

**COOL! FINALLY I GET SOME SUPAH POWERS!**

"Finally! Ahaha!" I laughed out, completely unaware of the hand that suddenly grabbed my chin, forcing me to face Bykuran's smirking face. Crap... I forgot about him...

"I hope you didn't forget Nancy. I won't let you escape." He whispered, raising his hand higher, barely touching my bra. Instantly, my shirt was off.

That mother fuc-

"You're still a virgin, right?" He asked playfully, nipping my ear all of a sudden. I let out a small growl to suppress a small moan. I just had to have an ear fetish...

"Y-yes, I am... w-what's it to you, basta- Mmf?"

Ah.

_Fuck._

God, I hate you. You just had to make Byakuran steal my first kiss, ne? Nice job, jackass.

"You taste delicious, Nancy. You really are tempting men all over the world with those lips, aren't you?" This basta-

"A-ah...! W-where the hell-"

"Oya, oya, what a naughty noise you made. I'll punish you for tha-"

**SLAP!**

I couldn't take it anymore. I don't care. But if Byakuran doesn't love me, there's no way I'm letting him touch me any further!

"Fufu, it seems like my dear Nancy-chan became rebelious." He said, standing up.

"But since it's almost time for you to go-"

**BAM**

"Nancy!" Eh, Hibari-san... Mukuro? What are _they_ doing here?

"I'll let you know, that you belong to me and only me." Byakuran finished, before a soft _poof!_ sounded through my ears...

and found myself in Tsuna's room.

"Damn it! I was so close to kicking his ass!" I cried out, rubbing my lips. "I should really hunt him down and bury him beneath Mukuro's grave yard and see him in the pits of hell..." I glanced up at everyone.

Oh.

_Shit._

* * *

And that's how Byakuran stole Nancy! Nyahahaha! Nancy lost her first kiss! Kufufufu!

And well, I'm not really good at writing smut scenes... and I never tried one before... and I'm not gonna try it, unless someone is daring enough to request me to do a... s-sex... scene...

Nancy: HEY, WHY THE HELL IS BYAKURAN MOLESTING ME?

Byakuran: Because I said I'll be the first to steal your virginity, didn't I say that?

Nancy: ***tears up*** T-that just means y-you'll throw me away a-after your done...

Me: You've done it now, you bastard... ***glares***

Byakura: ***worries*** Ah, ah~! Cheer up, Nancy-chan! P-please?

Me: And there you have it!


	22. Nancy Equals Naoki: A Bullet Gone Wrong

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARN-**

Jennifer: SHUT. UP.

Nancy: ... it's her T.O.M. huh?

Me: Yes. Yes, it is the T.O.M.

Nancy: Oh dear lord...

Jennfier: YOU GOT A F*CKING PROBLEM? DEAL WITH IT.

Me: I don't own KHR

Jennifer: ***glares*** F*ck you. F*ck that girl. F*ck that hottie. F*CK THAT PUPPY, TOO! WAIT! That puppy is adorable... ***watery eyes*** I-it's so cute and blameless. It doesn't need my yelling... That adorable cute puppy... ***Glares at a tree*** Oh, and f*ck that tree, too.

Me: Hope you guys got the warning hehehe... AND I DON'T OWN!

* * *

Oh no.

Oh no.

Please dear god, spare me.

And do it right for once. I'll give my soul to you. Just._ Please._

Spare me from Jennifer.

"Ne-ko-chan~!" Jennifer cooed, brushing my hair. I paled, the color on my face turning into a sickly white color. Please, don't ask why Jennifer is brushing my hair.

Please don't.

"Y-yes, Jennifer-sama?" I whispered, feeling the brush on my hair again. The said girl grinned, happy and content-

Until she sent a chilling glare at the mirror.

"Why don't you fucking take a shower?" She growled suddenly, "You smell like shit!"

"Ahaha, sorry, Jennifer-sama..." I whimpered. The mirror them reflected a teary eyed Jennifer and her arms hugging my neck.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to y-yell, my sweet, innocent, Neko-chan!" She whimpered, earning a deep heavy sigh. Which Jennifer replied with patting my back and smiling.

"You're so adorable, Nancy! You should buy new dresses soon!" She clapped her hands in a girly way. "We should go shopping together! We can even bring the boys!"

No. No. **NO.**

Dear god. It's Friday afternoon and I don't think anyone is excited to see her mood swings...

"Jennifer-sama." I called out, earning a clueless look from her, "Are you...

***gulp***

...on your period?"

**BAM!**

**CRASH!**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, LITTLE SHITTY GIRL?" Jennifer yelled, waking everyone in the house. My face turned back into it's sickly whiteness, glancing at the broken mirror, completely torn into two.

Not a single crack, but there it is.

Glass.

Cut in two.

_'That just proves how scary Jennifer is when she's on her period...'_ I silently thought, grimancing at the last T.O.M. bruises I got from Jennifer for throwing the table. I mean, seriously?

I only asked her if she could pass the _cereal box_ for me!

"Oi! Nancy! Jenn-"

"Stop!" She yelped, her face turning into fear, "I-I didn't do anything!" And she starts sobbing.

"..." Reborn and Tsuna stood there completely still. Tsuna still trying to wake up from falling into the floor and running into this room, and Reborn.

Sipping his espresso. Like his daily boss-ness.

"Please... get out." I whispered, my face turning into utter fear as Jennifer stood up slowly, wiping away the tears. She turned a cold look at the boys.

"So, you're the people who've been stealing my Nancy?" She growled. Then suddenly grabbing a belt out of the drawer next to her, she made a snapping noise with it, like a whip.

I know.

Just. Don't ask...

"You'll pay for this, my boys." She said, an evil grin forming on her lips. Tsuna turned around slowly, Reborn still on his shoulder, and walked out of the room. Slowly closing the door.

Very. Slowly.

_'They're screwed...'_ I whimpered in my mind. Watching the evil girl's eyes glistened. As the small _-click-_ of the door sounded in the quiet room, Jennifer didn't hesitate. Not one bit.

**BAM!**

And...

She used the belt and smashed the door into pieces.

I let out a deep sigh, hearing crashes from the hallway and yelps from Tsuna. Hopefully, he ran out the door to avoid Jennifer's beating. She's one horrifying beast.

"Ciaossu!"

I glanced at Reborn, not really surprised he's still alive from Jennifer's war mode. See, try to look at it like this. When Jennifer is not in her T.O.M. mode, she's an angel. When she's not.

Run like_ hell._

"Good afternoon, Reborn." I replied. Reborn just nodded at me, walking up to the my drawer, ignoring the broken door's little pieces. Somehow, I feel sorry for it...

"What are you doing Reborn?"

"Training." He said, grabbing out my Jun Jou Romantica BL book. Cheeks flared up in a bright pink as I let out a strangle whine.

"R-REBORN! NO TOUCHY!"

"Fn. What's wrong?" He smirked, waving the precious book in front of me. I let out another whine-like sound.

"Rebornnn!" I said, not caring if the neighbors heard it or not. The stupid baby just smirked deeper and Leon flicking out its tongue at me.

"You seem to like these kinds of books." He said, not giving a care about my whinings, "Jun Jou Romantica, eh? Ever wanted to try out BL for yourself?"

"Eh?" Perverted, stupid, totally-not-a-baby say wuht?

The acrobaleneo pointed a gun at me.

"How about a little change in life, Nancy-chan?" Was the last thing I heard...

**BANG!**

...until I fell unconscious.

* * *

"Ugh... my head feels like it's been slapped by a chair..." I groaned, clutching my head. I haven't felt like this before in a long time.

Last time was caused by a flying chair. From your lovable Jennifer.

"Maybe Jennifer came back into the room..." an image popped in my head, "REBORN!"

"Yes?" I flipped my head up at Reborn's smirking face. Wait... since when did he get tall-

"HOLD UP. I'M MISSING SOMETHING HERE AREN'T I?" I yelled, Reborn answered with a deeper smirk.

"You finally caught up. What a slow girl you are." I sent him a glare. "Well, to be quite blunt, you've turn into a boy. And somehow in the mess, my curse is broken for the time being."

"THEN I HAVE A _THINGY_?" Oh, hey, my voice is deeper... and sexier...

"Yes, you have a _dick_. Face it."

"B-BUT WHAT HAPPENS IF STANDS UP!"

_"Live your dreams, my boy."_ I gaped at Reborn for a second, then thought about it for another second.

That wouldn't be a bad idea...

_'Wait! Am I the seme or the uke...?'_ I ran towards the bathroom basically bolting out through the broken door and shutting the bathroom door. I stared disbelievingly at the mirror.

_That's_ me?

"No... way..." My face just screams uke. Seriously. Soft, pouty lips with fluffy-fluff cheeks. Brown hair that's no longer medium, but shorter in a just-got-out-of-bed style. My eye's are still in it's girly shine and my eye lashes are a bit longer.

I'm...

"I'm so pretty~!" I sang, "I'm so pretty, oh so pretty~! I'm pretty and witty, and I pity~ Any girl who isn't me tonight~!" I sprang into the room twirling. Reborn just lifted an eyebrow.

"You seem to like your looks, Nancy." He said. I grinned back at him. Then I notice something, _'Wouldn't it be weird to be called Nancy if I look like a boy...?_

_...gosh, it feels saying my name...'_

"I should call myself Rebo-"

"Out of the question." I pouted.

"Fine. Peter Pa-"

"No."

"John Smi-"

"Are you naming yourself after John Smith?" I puffed out my cheeks. Ok, so what if I'm bad at names?

"I'll just call you Nanny."

"No. Reborn, that sucks more then the ones I named." He then flipped his smirking eyes at me.

"How about Naoki?" He grinned at the thought, "It fits you well."

"Huh?" Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow, "What does Naoki mean?"

"Straight, or honest," He flashed me his smirking look again, "Brutally honest."

I grinned at him, "I love that name!"

"Then, Naoki, you'll go to school like this for the moment."

"Wait, you don't know the cure for the bullet?"

"Nope." He bluntly said. Ya' know what? I'm starting to think Reborn's real name is Naoki now...

I let out a sigh, but that was completely destroyed as Jennifer leaps into the room with a fork. No. Oh god, that is NOT safe. She's even more horrible with a spoon, but this?

This is much worse.

"WHERE IS NANC- Oh hey, a stranger. How may I help you?" She said, waving the fork in a careless manner. I gaped at her for a second,_ 'Wait..._

_...I can escape her hell!'_

"Oh, he's living here. His name is Naoki, by the way. He'll also go to your school from this day on." Reborn said, bringing down my hopes. There goes my freedom of a T.O.M. Jennifer.

"Y-yeah..." I let out a meek smile at her to show respect. Best not to piss her off. As a boy and all.

I need to be careful with 'that' down there when I'm near her.

"Oh, your cute. Like an uke." She nibbled on her fork for a bit before grinning, "Are you gay by any chance?"

...

***insert another gapping Naoki***

"Yes. Yes, he is." Reborn replied, interrupting my thoughts. I glanced at him, a little fear for what Jennifer will-

"TSUNA, YOU HAVE AN UKE IN YOUR HOUSE, YOU BASTARD. GET YOUR ASS UP HERE." A squeak was heard downstairs with a thud. I sighed to smother down a grin at Tsuna's fail.

"W-w-wait! What do you mean I have- Oh." Tsuna's face turned pale as he saw the adult form of Reborn and little uke me.

Bitch, _please_. I know I'm gorgeous, but don't stare with your mouth open.

"Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna."

"HIEEE! THE DEMON RETURNED!"

"That's kinda mean, Dame-Tsuna."

"Not compared to the utter torture you put me through!" He accused. I smiled at him, causing his attention to wander on me.

"W-who is he?"

"Naoki." I replied, taking out my hand and shaking his shivering ones. He smiled back at me with equal respect.

"N-nice to meet you," He then noticed it, "Wait, why are you in this room?"

"Ah..." I let out a grinned, "I lost my cat. Did it flew in here by chance?"

_'Flew...?'_ Ah, you're so easy to read sometimes, Tsuna.

"Ahaha, I'm just kidding!" I laughed, causing Tsuna to slightly blush, "I'm living here and I'm a distant cousin of Nancy."

He stared disbelievingly at me, "Wait, you're cousins with Nancy?"

"Yup!"

"I can see why."

"That's mean, Tsu-kun!"

"Ah-hem, sorry to ruin your bonding moment, but don't ignore us!" Jennifer said, raising her fork towards me. "And you. You'll be sleeping with me, right?"

_'W-w-w-wait! I don't wanna sleep with my bestie!'_ I paled, _'I'm not even ready to be a seme... yet!'_

"Don't worry," Reborn answered, "Naoki will sleep with me." He then leered at me. "Since we're both guys, right?"

Somehow, that still doesn't give me reassurance of my virginity...

"Oh, then that means you'll be sleeping in my room, right?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head sideways. I fought the urge to lunge at him. Why did God made Tsuna so ukelicious?

Meh, he's still hot in his HDW mode, so I'm not complaining.

"Correct, Dame-Tsuna."

"At least call me Tsuna, Reborn!"

"Never."

"C'mooonn~!"

**WHACK!**

"OW!"

"Dame-Tsuna, a boss never whines."

"I don't wanna be a mafia boss, though!"

**WHACK!**

"O-o-ow..."

"Is that backtalking, Dame-Tsuna?"

"N-no..."

"Exactly."

"And that's how they roll." Jennifer then let out an evil laugh, "Haha! My minions are so well and evil!"

Okay, since when did Jennifer had a 'bad guy that sucks' mode?

"Jennifer-san, can you show me around?" Stumbling, I stood near her as Reborn turned Leon into a gun and aiming it at Tsuna's head. Tsuna being Dame-Tsuna, tripped backwards, fell into the hallway, fell down the stairs, and fell into unconsciousness.

"I-is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll live." She grabbed my hand. "LET'S GO SHOPPING, HOTTIE!"

Huh, shopping? I never said-

No. **NO.**

_NoooOoooooooO!_

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

"We're home~!" Jennifer yelled, kicking off her shoes and placing down her mountain of bags to the side. I let out a small sigh of relief as my aching feet got out of the stuffy shoes. Shopping with Jennifer is never a good idea.

Unlike me, and 13% of the female population, Jennifer shops for hours. She'll force you to wait at another shop so she can shop at another store, then buy something she completely doesn't need. After that, she spends more money on new dresses and underwear. Including high class jewelry.

Let's not forget to mentioned the drama videos. 49 drama videos, might I add.

_'W-where does she get this much money!'_ I thought, barely holding onto the bags(5 bags on each hand) up the stairs. I let out a groan as I reached the top of the stairs and leaving the bags in her room. I went into Tsuna's room.

"Ah. He's here." Well, another re-introduction...

"Eto, Naoki-san. How was your trip?" Tsuna asked, peeking under his lashes since he was still focused on solving that math problem. Gokudera and Yamamoto let out a small confused air before nudging Tsuna to introduce me.

"Oh! Sorry," He chuckled, "This is Naoki-san. He's gonna stay here for a bit..."

"Gokudera Hayato. Don't fuck with me." Ah, the usual greetings...

"Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" I nodded at him. I walked over to Tsuna's bed and sat down on it, earning an angry glare from Gokudera.

"How dare you sit on-"

"Calm down, badass. I'm tired from shopping with a girl on her period."

Instantly, the room got quiet.

"Wait, you guys didn't know Jennifer-san is on her period?" I wondered, each nodding. I let out a sigh.

"Tsuna, never go near that girl if you value your life." Tsuna raised an eyebrow, watching as I flopped down on his bed and curling up in it.

"Ahaha, Naoki looks like a kitty!" I glanced at him, turning my body so I could face the three. I noticed someone missing...

"Hey, where's Reborn?"

"It's none of your business!" Gokudera yelled, standing up. I flicked his forehead.

"Yes, it is." I returned his glare, "It's because of him I became something opposite of what I am."

"So you're actually a girl?" This time, Yamamoto spoke up. I gave him a shrug.

"HEY, ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Geez, since when did you became a fuming PMS-ing girl?" Everyone's mouth opened into a gasp, then Gokudera turned towards his boss.

"Jyuudaime, can I stick a wad of dynamite up his ass, please?"

"I'd like that," I grinned, earning another shock.

"What the- Are you a fag of something?" He yelled, standing up to cover Tsuna from my view.

"Yes, and don't worry," I let out another grin, "I have a sweeter ass then Tsuna, so it's no doubt he'll be the seme for me." I let out a loud laugh at everyone's bright red faces. Even Yamamoto wasn't dense enough to not know what that meant.

"You-!"

"Aww, you're hurting your boss's pride." I said, stealing Belphagor's smile, "Are you going to object your boss being the 'boss' of me?"

Gokudera took a deep bow near Tsuna, shocking him out of his stupor. "I-I'm sorry Jyuudaime! I couldn't believe you would be on-"

"GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"Yes, Jyuudaime?"

"L-let's just finish math..."

"Yes, Jyuudaime!" And with that, the group decided to ignore me, but it's obvious they were uncomfortable with the knowledge of me being gay.

I'm a girl, truth be told, but I can't spoil the fun. Let's teach them something about the beautiful art of yaoi.

...

No, I don't mean a huge yaoi orgy breakout. That's for another fanfiction.

"I'm not gonna hit on you," I said, only to be greeted with silence but somehow, the tension lessened for a bit, "People like you are the reason why gays and lesbians aren't revealing themselves."

At that, Gokudera's head flipped up at me.

"It's because it's wrong-"

"Society decided it's wrong, Gokudera." He was about to say something, but decided against it. I continued the speech.

"Lately, it's been common to have a normal life. Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. They create a baby together. And that baby is grown up to believe that boys and girls should interact that way." I said, earning Tsuna's and Yamamoto's attention.

"But, it takes a lot, and I mean _a lot_, of courage to say you like someone of the same gender." I took a breath, "But because of people grown up to believe that boys and girls have to be together as in a more-then-friends way, society will think being gay and lesbian is wrong."

"But why do people like the same gender?" Yamamoto asked. I gave him another shrug.

"I guess it's because people lost interests in the opposite gender, or maybe they found out that the person they're looking for is the one of the same gender," I looked over at them for abit, taking in the color of their eyes.

"But why would they hide the truth?" He asked again. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you not saw how Gokudera reacted when I told him I was gay?" All eyes landed on Gokudera. He looked down for a bit, trying to come up with a reason, but failed to. I gave him a grin.

"It's fine, no need to feel regret." I said, making him glance at me, "Life learns from mistakes." Gokudera let out a snort, but I could see it was to hold down a smirk.

"Then, why do you like being gay?" Tsuna asked, curious to know more.

"Because I lost interests with girls. Boobs and pussies? No thanks. I like being the one having fun for once," I grinned, earning three cherry faces.

"Oh? Discussing something about sex now aren't we?" We all flinched at the deep voice echoing in the room. All eyes turned over to the tall figure of Reborn, his fedora hat hiding his eyes, but revealing his forever smirk.

Why does that remind me of the Joker from Batman...?

"R-REBORN!"

**WHACK!**

"You're still useless as usual, Dame-Tsuna." He sighed dramatically, failing to hide the 100Ibs Leon Hammer behind him. I let out a soft chuckle at the daily scene. Gokudera worried about Tsuna's splitting head. Yamamoto laughing and asking the mysterious man where he got that balloon hammer.

And then me, smiling with satisfaction.

And Jennifer, appearing out of nowhere with nothing but an apron on.

And... I seriously need to stop with the 'ands'!

AND GOOD NIGHT.

* * *

Got...

To...

Sleep...

*snore*

BTW: T.O.M. means Time Of Month. Girls, you defiantly know what that means. And you've faced that horrible mood swing... maybe? XD


	23. A Broken Date?

Yo! Ohayo Minna-san! O genki desu ka?

Nancy(Naoki): She's practicing her japanese. It sucks.

Me: Konni-

Jennifer: She can't even pronounce it right ***chuckles***

Me: ***pouts and throws a lamp at her, but she dodges***

Nancy/Naoki: We don't own KHR unless we had Akira Amano our slave. Forcing her to make Hibari have a weak spot for the little rabbit Tsuna. And Reborn trying to steal him and-

Jennifer: I think they get the point... ***sighs*** Moving on!

Me: ***randomly saluted*** AYE SIR~!

Naoki/Nancy: **WARNINGS INCLUDE: Drama. Hibari's insult. And me crying. AND JENNIFER IS SORTA DONE WITH HER T.O.M. (thankgod)**

* * *

Two days passed by with no trouble and problems.

Nah, screw that, my virginity was in danger every 5 seconds thanks to Reborn and Jennifer. I'm really starting to wonder if I'm going to loose my virginity by the end of the month. No, actually, it might be next Friday...

"Naoki-kwun~!" A voice yelled jumping on the bed and *oh-the-horror* pushing her chest up against mine.

"Y-yes, Jennifer-san?" I stuttered, flushing as she continued to push her boobs against me, and if you look at the scene, it's stupidly ridiculous. She's basically straddling me!

"When are you going to fuck me?" She asked, the serious tone making me whimper at her intense stare. I shook my head.

"I-I'm gay!"

"That is such a lame lie!" She yelled, smacking my head, and with a huff she climbed off the bed. Oh thank god I'm fre-

"At least prove your gay or something!" She said, causing the color of my red cheeks to loose it's pink color.

"WHAT?" I snapped, my eyes widening at Jennifer's smirk. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Prove. You're. Gay."

"I-I can't do-"

_**BANG!**_

"Oh, yes you can." Another voice joined the conversation, and making me shiver at the evil smirk he had on. "Since you're going to school tomorrow, why don't you hit on a certain prefect?"

Okay, who's a prefe-

Oh.

_Oh._

"Uh, Reborn. You do know he will murder me once I ask him to go out with me, right?" I nervously asked, glancing at Jennifer's wide grin and then at Reborn's forever lasting smirk. Okay, Hibari's hot, and I'm a yaoi fangirl.

But why do I get paired up with a sadist?

And why is Reborn still smir-

"Too late. I made a deal," He said, interrupting my thoughts, "I'll fight him if he goes out with a certain boy with the name of-"

**"MY EARS ARE DYING!"** I yelled, running out the room. I don't want to here Reborn's latest scheme. That damn um... kid! ... uh...

...baby? Man? UGH! THAT STUPID... **PERSON.**

...

Lame, I know. But what insult I'll use, dear reader?

**Calling him a sexy beast is not an insult I'll use, by the way.**

"Oh, don't hide it. Practically everyone knows about your not-so-secret crush on the skylark." Reborn said, following me into Jennifer's room. Since when did he get here so fast?

What is he? The _Flash?_

"What are you-"

"Everyone knows you have a crush on Hibari Kyouya. There's no denying it; how you react to him is so painfully obvious." He then tilted his fedora hat upward, revealing an eye filled with amusement, "Sadly, Hibari himself doesn't know."

I let out a deep breath of relief. At least he doesn't know or else I'll be dead! Maybe I can cancel the date if it's not too late!

"Too late," He grinned, walking out of the room. He turned his face towards me, "A deals a deal, and you can never cancel the date."

"R-REBORN!" My cheeks flared up, it feels like it's on fire. As soon as the Reborn closed the door, I grabbed my pillow from my bed and threw it at the door.

"Damn Reborn and his stupid smartass-ness!"

* * *

"Pants~ pants~," I giggled, happy to wear a boys uniform instead of a girls. It means a lot to me...

Why, you ask? It's because wearing a skirt feels a little bit too breezy for my private parts...

"E-eto, Naoki-san? Are you okay?" Tsuna questioned, putting his vest over his white shirt. I grinned at him.

"I'm just happy I'm not wearing a skirt!"

"What?" Crap! I let it slip!

"Uh, well," I scratched the back of my head, "I-I use to wear girly clothes because my aunt loves dressing me up."

Tsuna only raised an eyebrow before letting out his everyday shriek when he glanced at the clock.

"HIEEE! LET'S GET GOING!" He yelled, grabbing both me and Jennifer's arms. He waved goodbye at his mom and made a mad dash out the door. Before I knew it, we were followed by a fuming Gokudera and a laughing Yamamoto.

"Oi! STOP TOUCHING JUUDAIME!"

"Ahaha! Only 5 minutes left Tsuna!"

"HIEEE!"

* * *

"O-Oh my gosh, I can see my soul drifting!" I panted out, leaning on the wall of Tsuna's classroom and closing my eyes for a second, tilting my head up. That was not a good idea.

When I opened my eyes, blood was everywhere and the male population of the classroom was laying on the floor. I sweatdropped. Seems like my uke face is a bit too much for some people...

"A-are they okay?" I said, turning to the nearest student. Which just so happens to be Kurokawa-san. She just stared at my face before grinning. Why is she...?

"Yeah, they'll be fine." She said, then she turned and muttered something to Kyoko about_ 'uke face'_ and _'innocent'._

Is this? Can it be?

A NEW YAOI FANGIRL? YES!

"Hey, if everyone's okay, I'll just leave..." I said, walking out of the room and closing the door. I made my way towards the principles office once more.

"Okay Naoki. You'll be in class D-1." His monotoned voice creeped the hell out of me. He gave some papers and some other stuff and told me where the classroom is. I just ignored him for the next 10 minutes and walked out the room and made my way over to class.

As soon as I made a left turn down a hallway, I heard a soft fluttering of a jacket as I saw someone else turning to a corner. Why is it the corners block everyone's view? What happen if there was some smexy stuff going on behind that corner? Stupid corners...

As soon as the end of that black jacket was gone from my sight, I fell on my knees. I don't really know why, I just felt a bit overwhelm. And why is my heart beating this fast? It never beats this fast.

Maybe...

_'It's probably because I haven't apologized to him yet.'_ I thought, grimacing at the image of me shouting curse words at Hibari and Mukuro. I have to apologize! I can't leave this problem alone! I pumped my fist into the air, and my face turned into determination.

But for now, let's enter our classroom, ne?

_-knock, knock-_

A muffled, "Come in, " and a grin plastered on my face at that perverted joke, I opened the door and walked in. The face of my classmates only made my grin bigger.

"Class, this is Naoki who transferred here from... um..."

"America." I finished, earning even more stares.

"Right. Why don't you tell everyone a little about yourself." The teacher smiled. I held in an evil smirk.

"Sure! I'll tell everyone two things about me!" I started, almost laughing, "One! I'm gay!"

That was enough to make the guys oogle me and the girls high-fiving each other.

"Second! I belong to Hibari Kyouya!"

And that was enough to make everyone's jaw drop.

"Wait, what?"

"The Hibari Kyouya?"

"I-I can't make a move on him..."

"Girls! Assemble hidden camera's and recorders!"

I sweatdropped at my classmates sudden uproar. My teacher only patted my back with a side grin and pointed toward the seat my female self sat at.

My grin kept getting bigger, "Cool! I'm sitting in my cousin's seat!"

Cue another uproar.

Oh, and a scared teacher.

"L-let's get on with the lesson, c-class." He stuttered, turning his back towards the class. Tsuna poked me.

"W-why'd you say you belonged to Hibari-san?" He whispered.

I snapped back a name that ended our conversation,_ "Reborn."_

* * *

**Lunch Time:**

Lunch time came, so me and the gang went upstairs toward the roof. I kicked the door open, which sadly earn me a hard-

**WHAM!**

"HIEEE! N-NAOKI-SAN!"

"Idiot deserved it... such an idiot wasted on the cute uke..."

"Ahaha, catch, Naoki! You should catch it!"

"Stupid baseball idiot! You can't freakin' catch a flying tonfa!"

And my head starts to hurt more as hell.

"You herbivores are crowding. I'll bite you to death." Cue another shiny tonfa and a deathly glare. Tsuna immediately send out a squeak and a long line of apologizes. Yamamoto laughed off while Gokudera was about to explode in front of the group of idiots. Jennifer was already busy with poking my red forehead.

"N-Naoki-kun, are you okay?" She asked, placing her forehead on mine, causing my face to erupt into a bright pink. She grinned. "Oh my, let nurse Jenny help you with your problems, my dear uke~"

Okay, mood-swinging Jennifer is no where scary as a horny one.

"Naoki." Hibari whispered threateningly, directing all his angry gaze on me. I let out a small blush as my heart began to pick up pace.

_'Just what the hell is happening to me?'_

"So you're the herbivore I have to date..." He muttered threateningly. All eyes on me please, because Hibari's gonna have-

"WUHT, NO!" Jennifer yelled, rather screamed. Didn't help she was right next to me. "He's mine!"

"Hands off, Jennifer Livingston." The prefect growled, causing Jennifer to grip onto me. And she's killing me.

And my beating-like-hell heart isn't helping either.

"No!" She retorted, "If I do, it's no doubt you'll ravish him and have his ass crying!"

At that, everyone's face lit up. Even Hibari.

If you look close enough.

"The akanbo* made me a deal to go out with this herbivore." He coldly said, "I wouldn't ravish a disgustingly low herbivore."

At that, my heart shattered.

"Naoki..? Are you okay, hun?" Jennifer asked, softly patting my cheeks. My eyes suddenly glisten like glass, and that was enough for Jennifer to finally click things into place.

Nancy gone + Adult!Reborn = Naoki

Also add a bullet hole near Nancy's bed.

"N-N-N-NANCY!" Jennifer yelped, pulling me close to her. I whimpered as I felt water pool around my eye. Almost a tear falling, a stood up quickly and ran away, saying between the lines of 'I need to go to the bathroom' and 'I gotta go do homework'. How I did that was beyond my comprehension.

"Wait! Nancy!" Before she knew it, I was gone from Jennifer's sight. She balled her fists and pointed accusingly at Hibari.

"BASTARD!" She yelled, running down the hallway.

Everyone was quite.

"What just happened?" Yamamoto said, breaking the silence. Everyone either remained silent or shaking their heads.

Reborn, however, smirked at the scene. Already planning the date.

**- 3rd POV -**

Soft cries and whimpers echoed in a bathroom stall in the boys bathroom. Jennifer, not caring if a boy was standing there pissing, she knocked on the stall harshly.

"Nancy! Oh god, Nancy!" She yelled, banging on the stall door again. She heard a small, 'go away', but that only made Jennifer's anger rose another level.

"Damnit! I was too careless!" She whispered, placing her forehead against the stall. She continued to mutter more curse words, blaming herself for letting Hibari say those things to her precious girl.

She knew how much Nancy likes Hibari. But if he keeps this bull shit up, it's no doubt Nancy will break...

_'No, she won't. I won't let that happen...'_ Jennifer thought, crawling under the stall and into the small space. Naoki, or shall we say, Nancy, buried himself in his arms with his legs pulled close to his chest. Jennifer could've sworn she heard her heart crack at the scene.

Jennifer beant down near the boy and touched his head, causing Nancy to glance up at the girl. Jennifer smiled softly, opening her arms so Nancy could cry on her shoulder.

For the next few minutes, Nancy clutched onto Jennifer like a life line and cried her tears away.

* * *

Around 8th period, which just so happened to be P.E., Naoki returned to class with red eyes and puffy cheeks. Despite how cute he looked, classmates began to spread rumors about how Naoki was harshly rejected by Hibari Kyouya. That managed to go around school, making yaoi fangirls go mad with their own plot bunnies, using this to write a fanfiction of some sort.

Yamamoto, being the only one in Naoki's class at the time, ran up to Naoki patting his back. "Are you okay? You've missed 6th and 7th period."

Naoki glanced up at him, hardly smiling, the sadness of a broken heart evident in his eyes. Yamamoto instantly was taken back at the look, before ruffling his hair with a grin.

"Don't worry!" He laughed, causing the younger boy to raise an eyebrow, "If he doesn't say yes, I'll make you mine, okay?" Naoki could only flush at that one sentence before laughing brightly, causing everyone's worries washed away.

"I'll take up on that offer sometime, Yamamoto-kun!" He said, a smile back on his face. "But if not, I guess you'll just have to aim on your sweet Gokudera-kun!"

Now it was time for Yamamoto's face to blush, "Y-You knew?"

"It's kinda painfully obvious, how you glance at him sometimes with a grin and a slight lusty eyes." He replied, making the older teen turn redder. People around them couldn't hear the conversation much, but softly laughed at Yamamoto's red face.

"Okay class! Run 10 laps around the field for a warm-up!" Said the P.E. teacher. The students let out a groan, and, deciding not to argue back, ran the 10 agonizing laps.

Along the way, Naoki suddenly shivered.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Hibari tapped his finger on his desk impatiently. First that baby made a deal he didn't dare back out. Now a crying herbivore will date him later this after noon. He silently curse himself.

He didn't know that boy was actually Nancy.

Ever since that incident with Nancy cursing him out, along with that stupid pineapple, he had an urge to bite the living hell out her.

Plus, she was touched by the pineapple herbivore. How dare he touch what was his!

_'Mine...?'_ He thought, sending out an even deadlier aura. Even the students on the same floor felt the presence.

At that time, the door of the Reception Room opened to reveal a tall, dark, man. Said man had an amused smile on his features.

"Seems like your relationship is going well." He commented. Hibari scoffed.

"The herbivore is crying-"

_**Bang!**_

"I know. Which is more the reason why you have to complete this date." The tall male said, the gun shining innocently. The prefect let out a small growl at the hole that the gun left on the wall, mere inches from his nose. He turned his attention outside, his window facing directly at the P.E. field. His eyes landed on a certain person.

_'That stupid girl...'_ He thought, glaring. The girl(boy?) had red eyes and puffy cheeks. Meaning she really did a good crying to herself. Then a baseball idiot walked behind her and patted her back, smiling and telling her something that caused her to smile. Hibari scowled, looking away at the disgusting scene.

"Jealous, Hibari?"

"Emotions are for weak herbivores"

"Emotions give us strength." At that, Hibari's piercing eyes stared at the man in his doorway, that smirk still in place. The prefect looked away to glare at something else, giving the taller man a deeper smirk before leaving.

"Remember the deal, akanbo." Hibari said monotonously. Reborn left the room, saying, "It's you who should be saying that."

At that exact moment, the skylark begins to wonder why herbivores are always surrounding him.

* * *

Jennifer decided to return to class, despite missing 2 periods. No, she's not pregnant, mind you. Upon returning to class, she was bombard with so many questions from her fellow classmates.

"What happened?"

"Is Naoki okay?"

"Hibari Kyouya rejected him right?"

"If so, I'm going to make my move on him!"

"Nu-uh! I will!"

Jennifer, hearing all the comments, sent out a full blown glare that caused everyone's thought process to stop. That was just how pissed she was. Walking pass the stiff people, she sat at her desk.

_'Nancy...'_

* * *

Naoki anxiously waited inside his classroom, not wanting to go outside despite the day still looking young. No, he didn't care about that.

He cared about the person he ran away from.

_'Crap, now I gotta apologize to him for running away form our date **AND** cursing him out...'_ He groaned, slamming his head on his desk. Tsuna stared at the boy questionably.

"E-eto, Naoki-san..." Tsuna mumbled, Naoki glanced up at the other, "A-are you really Nancy?"

"Yes."

"That explains everything." He sighed in relief. He was scared to involve another innocent person in the Mafia.

Shooting babies and prefects with shiny tonfas and so on.

Naoki giggled at Tsuna's relieved face. The bell rung loudly, echoing through the hallways. Classmates stood up, stretched and walked out of the classroom to either go home or go to there clubs. Leaving only four people in room, silence eating them.

"Um... Nancy?" Tsuna asked, poking his shoulder. Naoki glanced up at him again.

"Is it true you have to go on a date with Hibari-san?" Naoki nodded, confirming the information that nagged everyone's head. Gokudera immediately blew up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled, "DID THAT BASTARD FORCE YOU?"

Suddenly, the door opened to a very angry Jennifer and a smirking Reborn. Jennifer, worried like the worried wart she is, jumped(literally) on Naoki, hugging the poor boy to death.

"R-Reborn! What is the meaning of this!" Tsuna snapped. The room's occupants stared at Tsuna, amazed he actually got mad at his home tuto-

_Whack!_

"Dame-Tsuna, that's no way to treat you home tutor that way." Reborn said, shaking his head as Tsuna rubbed his new injured head. Math problems and now Reborn's torture? He can only take in so much...

"Mn..." Naoki made a small growl, his head still facing the windows, despite Jennifer hugging the hell out of him.

"I suggest you get going, Naoki." Reborn said, smirking (again) at the boy's pouting face, "You're future husband is waiting for you." At that, Naoki let out a scoff.

"Yes, a husband who, no matter what, doesn't love me." He replied monotonously, grabbing his book bag and walking near the door. Jennifer eventually had to unlatch herself from him, pecking him on his check.

"See ya." says the girl, and with that, Naoki left the scene. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna stood awkwardly, feeling as if they were somehow forgotten.

_-click!-_

"Now let's get going." The ex-acrobaleono said, tilting his gun at the boys, "We don't want to miss this. Defiantly."

By then, Hibari was walking down the hallways, spotting a certain crybaby.

* * *

Woah. Drama. Bet it's killing you just to know what's gonna happe-

***Get's hit by a fellow reader***

Reader: You bastard! You kept me waiting 2 weeks, and now this! This is far worse then Reborn's training I tell you!

Me: Ah-ah~! Careful now! I am, after all, trying my utmost best to satisfy you all. ***bows*** I'm sincerely sorry for the delay, mistress.

Reader: ***squeals*** It's a second Sebastion! XD

Me: Lolz, anyway. I apologize for the late notice. I no longer have internet at my house anymore. Though, that won't stop me! I'll use the school's computer instead. Wish me luck on making the next chappy, so R&R people! XD


	24. So Not FAIR!

Warning includes: OOC-ness, Hibari touching Nancy, all that lime scene, and stuff you obviously became prepared for...

sorta...

I know pretty much of the votes are for Hibari Kyouya. So the final pairing is:

**Jennifer X Dino & Nancy X Hibari**

...they need a double date sometime... XD CONTINUE THE STORY AND THAT I DON'T OWN IT!

ALSO: I'm bored so I'm gonna do an "Italian Word-Of-The-Day!' at the end of this chapter :P Enjoy~

* * *

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._

I glared at the sky. Since when did it started raining? It was sunny thing early morning, too! Can this day get any worse?

"Herbivore."

**I. Hate. My. Life.**

"Hn." I grunted a reply, not turning back at Hibari. Right now, I'm pretty glad that the rain canceled our date. Or so I thought.

"Let's go."

"W-wait, it's raining." And I don't have my umbrella. Which is why I don't like rain. No, offence Yamamoto. You're adorable...

But sometimes, I really want to smack your head when you didn't make a move on Gokudera. Like that one time when Gokudera had his hair tied up and he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his white dress shirt! That glistening white creamy skin was going to make me scream when you just stared and did nothing! C'mon big guy, you know you can't hide your love for him forever!

_...why am I discussing this?_

"Herbivore, get going." The prefect growled, patting my back so I can get under his umbrella. Since when did he get that thing? Wait...

Must've been hiden behind his back like how he hides his tonfa's. Sly bastard.

"I'm going, I'm going," I muttered, nearing the side of the umbrella. I don't care if my shoulder is getting wet, or that people are watching us. What I care about is Hibari. And how he's too close for comfort.

"Closer, Herbivore." He muttered, grabbing my wet shoulder and shoving me near him. I instantly turned red when I heard his heart beat.

_Bu-dump. Bu-dump. Bu-dump._

_'It's actually pretty calming...'_ I thought, softly glancing at his face. My eyes widened and turned away.

I-Is he blushing?

_'No way! There's absolutley no way the Hibari Kyouya blush!'_ My eyes swirled at the thought of the skylark blushing.

But the truth was, he truely is blushing. You just gotta be _really_ close. Like Nancy-close.

"N-nee, Hibari." I stuttered softly, tugging on the hem of my shirt. I heard a small grunt to indicate he was listening, "Y-you don't have to push yourself to go on a date with me..." At that, I noticed his hand on my shoulder tightened.

"I'm doing this in my favor. Nothing else." He coldly replied, but the clutching of my shoulder telled my otherwise. Is he lieing?

"Hibari." I spoke, feeling my eyes linger on his. We stoped walking, the area we walked into completley disurted of people. Just a plain narrow street with the pitter-patter of the rain. I inwardly let out a small groan at how romantic this scene kinda looked.

Hey! Don't _wiggle_ your eyebrows at me like that!

"Hn?" Again, that one worded reply. I seriously think Hibari has this disorder of not being able to talk corectly. Like he tends to slurr or something...

Let's test it out!

"You really suck at talking, huh?" I grinned, closing my eyes to be awarded with...

...nothing?

"...hn." Again, he said the same thing. I opened my eyes slowly, surprised for the first time he never hurted me. No hit on the head? No punching? No, "I'll bite you sexily to death?"

Minus that 'sexily' part, of course.

"Isn't this the moment where you try to rape me?"

_Whack!_

_'S-some how, I don't think I should t-try this again...'_ I whimpered, clutching my head. The skylark let out a huff and began... um... petting my... head? I don't get it. Just what the hell is wrong with him?

"Hibari, what's wrong?" I asked, hoping he'll stop petting me like an animal. He only looked away in response and continued to walk.

"Get going." He grumbled, glancing around to catch anyone. He felt someone was watching them, but seeing no one was around, he let down his guard for a bit. Just a little.

I noticed Hibari was glancing around, but I didn't really wanna ask. He's probably looking for Reborn and them. Stalking us. Gosh, I even know exactly where they're hiding, too. Creepy, right?

Wait, that reminds me.

"Hibari," At that, Hibari's eyes slanted at me, "I know this is weird, but...

...I'm sorry."

If the prefect's eyes can become big in a millisecond, then his eyes became big in a millisecond before returning back to normal.

If asian eye's count as normal for him. Never thought about that, huh?

"For what?" He asked, for once actually confused. Shouldn't he be the one apologizing to the girl? Since he did made her cry...

Twice. And that putted a dent on his pride.

"I'm sorry...," I muttered, not really wanting to face the past, but it's better that way, "For yelling and cursing at you during the Rings Battle. And also for... letting Mukuro get close... and letting Byakuran steal my first kis-"

"What." The words came out sharp. Like as if he wanted to make it silent but heard at the same time. And the skylark's persona was filled with black, thickening air, I thought I might as well cut it with a knife.

"I-I..." I didn't really know how to respone. He was mad. Crazy mad. I can even feel his anger pulsing through him.

"Who. **Kissed.** You." He seethed out, making me blink at him. I could tell he was definantly on the verge of 'biting things to a horrible death'. But what's confusing me is...

Why is... he... mad...?

"Why," I said, pursing out my lips, "Why are you mad?"

"No one touches you but me." He glared, taking out a tonfa and putting it threateningly near my neck, "No one. But. **Me**."

_'H-Hibari's... jealous?'_ I gasped for a second, finaly taking in the scenary. Hibari was, obviously, pissed and pushing a tonfa up against my neck. Making me being pushed against a wet wall. Wet wall is wet, hence I gasped as my back began to become wet.

"Hi-Hibari," I stuttered, making a firm grasp on his wrist, "W-why do you suddenly c-care about who I k-kissed?"

At that, the brick wall behind me collapse by a tonfa.

And please insert a dark, evil, smirk. Oh, and to make things even scarier, Hibari is tilting his head to the side, sheilding one eye. And...

...is it me, or did the rain suddenly started to pour down on us? Where the hell is our umbrella?

"O-our umbrella..." I muttered, my eyes half-lidded from glancing down. Honestly, did it just randomly-

_'Ah!'_

"H-Hibari, what are y-you doing?" I stuttered, feeling his head land on my shoulder. A hot breath tickling my neck. I DO NOT like the image of this situation. Although...

I'm imagining things, right? There's no way Hibari...

"Herbivore...," A growl escaped his lips, and suddenly they began to attacked my neck, "I'll mark you mine then."

_'Oh crap...'_

"N-now wait!" I yelled, my hands gripping on his shoulder. What's this? Why is my neck being ravished? Why is my stomach boiling?

**WHY AM I NOT STOPPING HIM?**

"Nancy Hibari," He said, canine teeth out to scratch the skin on my neck. I bit back a moan and shuddered from both the cold rain and the prefect's warmth, "I like it."

What does **THAT** mean?

"P-Please stop," I gasped, feeling like as if dejavu is setting in. Strangly out of character, he cupped both of my cheeks. I inwardly let out a purr at how comforting warming it was. How warm-

No! Bad girl! Bad girl!

"Why should I stop?" The older male spoke. I groaned as a knee went between my leg-

**OH SHIT, I FORGOT I'M STILL A BOY.**

"It's obvious down here isn't satisfied," He purred out, making my brain be filled with fuck. What was up with men like him?

How can they be screwing my mind when I obviously haven't been screwed... yet!

"My place. Now." Another growl, an opened umbrella that appeared once again _(Da fuck?)_, and an impatient tug on my arm. I could only grabbed on his arm and sent out small panting noises. It's not easy walking when that 'something' is up. Oh-ho no.

Rather, I'm scared even thinking about it.

* * *

_Thump!_

"Kya!" Yes, I know that was kinda feminine, but I can't help but yelp! And Hibari's aparment...

Looks completley different from Mukuro's illusion...

"Herbivore..." A growl yet again made it's way into my ears. Not that it's... um... wait, what...?

Fuck, what was I thinking about again? Stupid sexy sounds that make me forget...

"H-Hibari you should stop this!" I half-yelled, pushing my hands up in defence. I know I have a low chance, since I have that not-a-goddamn-secrete-crush on him, but also because this sofa is pretty warm and comfty.

"Hush." That was enough to make even you shudder. Low, deep, sexy. The kind of predator-like sound when he's about to attack and take... you...

"W-Wait! I'm not ready to l-lose my-...!" I stuttered, making Hibari raise an eyebrow. He pushed me down onto the pillow and crawled up to me. I looked up at him, and...

For once, I was really scared...

"Don't cry..." His soft, silky voice comforted, cupping my burning cheeks again with one hand and removing a watery tear. I bite my lower lip, "I'm only relieving you."

"Relieve? Wha- HIE! W-WHA-"

"Shh..." He hushed, pushing up his knee to meet my... **'little me'**. I sent out a groan. I never thought pants could be so goddamn suffocating! I need to take it off somehow, but without-

Why is Hibari leering down on me with hungry eyes?

"H-Hiba- Ah!" Cruel pleasure. Just from a fucking knee in the A-Place. I must really be low...

"You know you belong to me, Nancy...," My eyes suddenly sparkled at him; he said my name! But I flinched as a cold hand press itself against my stomach, practically feeling the lava boiling in my stomach. Groans and small pants escaped trembling lips, a smirk playing on the taller, more dominant, male.

**-NO SMEX SCENES. MOVING ON AFTER THIS-**

I stared at my white fluffy pillow. Apparently, we only... did... that...

All I remember is complete and utter bliss. And it was one hell of a bliss.

"Awake?" A voice called out, catching my attension. I glanced up at Hibari, who was reading a book next to me. I thought he would sit far away, but instead, he was sitting next to me. Calmly reading his book. With glasses.

"You look sexy..." Hibari huffed and just ignored my comment, but I knew he was smirking inside. Show off.

"What time is it?"

"Past 11pm. Already called your house. Your clothes had been already delivered here, and your homework." At that, I let out a groan filled with misery, "You'll be sleeping here with me for tonight."

I blushed. For along time, I don't think these cheeks will ever turn back from it's original color. Like they say:

Once you go red, you never comming back. (Who is God's name would have said- ***whack*)**

"S-so I'm sleeping here?" I asked, hugging my pillow. The prefect nodded before closing his book. He got out of bed and walked towards the door. My eyebrows furrowed together.

"W-where are you going?"

"To sleep. If I'm near you again, I'll end up eating you fully." And with that, he closed the door of the bedroom. Leaving me behind to try and concure my fuming red cheeks.

**-NEAR BY-**

"And here I thought Hibari will never understand!" Jennifer laughed, clutching her stomach. She witnessed the whole scene until Hibari suddenly left. That convinced her that Hibari has undoubtedly fell for her cute little Nancy. Little by little.

"R-Reborn, did we really had to see that?" Tsuna whined, clutching his head, his face as red as a tomato. Gokudera and Yamamoto were in the same state. Although, Yamamoto decided he should keep his hands to himself while Gokudera fumed.

"Why that no-good son of a bitch!" Smokin' Bomb Hayato cursed, he flipped his head at the tall, dark, man, "Give him a test, Reborn-san! I can not and will not watch him crush her!"

At that, everyone stared at Gokudera in surprise. Well, mostly. Reborn expected as much, considering the Nancy did a good deal on the silverette.

"It's already starting, Gokudera." The fedora-hat man replied, calming Gokudera down abit. Yamamoto only chuckled as Jennifer felt something was off. She bit down her lower lip. She suddenly remembered what was gonna happen next.

And apparently, no one around her wasn't aware that they couldn't move out of the way...

"Gyupa! Lambo-sama's toy!"

...of the broken Ten Years Later Bazzoka.

* * *

I'm SO SORRY THERE'S NO LEMON SCENE. I tried and failed at it. So I'll leave it as it is.

Btw, they didn't go 'all the way' okay? Let your imagination roam, but they DID NOT GO ALL THE WAY... TO THE EXTREME.

I keep forgetting about Ryohei... but that's probably bacause his wife is obviously Hana Kurokawa. I love her name though. It's just so fun saying her name out loud.

**ITALIAN WORD OF THE DAY!**

Today's word of the day is Nazionalita! Which means nationality! Obviously... Lolz

Either way, here's a couple example words for the word Nazionalita! (These were obviously made from a translator. Please don't kill me if I got one of them wronge!)

1. What is your nationality?  
Qual e la sua nazionalita?

2. My nationality is _. (American, Japanese, etc.)  
La mia nazionalita e _. (Americana, Giapponese, etc.)

Sorry! That's all I got! That's all for today's Italian word-of-the-day!

Ciaon~


	25. Time To Go Hunting!

Ya'know, I haven't been getting any good ideas lately for this...

Since, now that the couples are decided. Shall I continue this? Probably so. And I might screw this story up some more. Y'know?

KHR! doesn't belong to me, kora!

Warning include: OOC-ness, some Byakuran-Hibari love triangle, and some Nancer-lovin'

_PS:** Appuruheddo-san means Mr. Apple Head.** You'll understand later on._

* * *

I woke up with a start, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling and drenched with sweat. Did I have a nightmare? Or was it something that's going to happen that'll end badly?

"Ow, wha' so heavy on my ches- **I HAVE BOOBIES!**" I screamed, clutching the mounds happily. I'm a girl! I'm a girl! _AGAIN!_

I never thought I'd be this happy to have boobs though...

Glancing at the clock on the counter, I paled. This isn't my room. 'What happened? Was I kidnapped? And then raped to the point-,' Ah, the memories came flooding back.

_'Ugh! Screw Hibari and his (Oh, God)hands...'_

* * *

I was walking down the street, bookbag in hand and grinning to myself. I had a small skip in my step and this morning seemed like it was bright and shiny.

But it's not.

I slowed down, noticing that the school's entrance ahead. Damn that Hibari, waking up before I did and leaving me behind! What an ass!

_'Revenge plan: wake up early in the morning and wear nothing but a naked apron.'_ I grinned, tightening the air around me. Sadly, I didn't have enough tim-

"-oof!" I yelped, landing on the ground. Where did this happen again?

"Uwah! S-sorry! I d-didn't see you there!" shouted a red-haired boy. I glanced up at his nervous face, and suddenly grinned. He took a cautious step back.

"Hi, Shou-chan! And yeah, I'm pretty short." I smiled, taking his hand to stand up. He raised an eyebrow, blushing softly.

"Y-You know my name? H-How?" He asked.

"Lambo."

"Lambo-kun!" Immediately, his face just brightens. Like how you watch the fireworks when they go_ 'boom! boom!'_, "Is he okay? I returned him home and all, b-but I didn't get to stay long before I saw e-explosions!"

"Yup! And yeah, that's pretty normal around my home," I did another toothy grin, noticing that he's been clutching his stomach. "It's fine, I won't hurt you or have any explosions or have a giant bazooka in my hair. Or flying babies."

He blushed darkly, "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, and hey, have you seen a bazooka about, meh, maybe about 2-3 feet long and purple?" I asked, which Shouichi just shook his head slowly.

"N-No, I haven't seen it in a good while. Why?" My mouth twitched into a frown. Let's do a little thinking of chronological order.

1st. Hibari had a_ 'date'_ (more like he half-raped me, even though I was more then willing) and Reborn and some three other people were following me.

2nd. I woke up, finding that Hibari is already off to school or God knows where.

3rd. Just noticed Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Jennifer missing.

_'Ah, it's beginning.'_ I thought grimly, recalling the events of losing my first kiss. I instantly punched the wall next to me, creating a large crater. I didn't even notice it until Shouichi let out a yelp of fear.

"H-hey, w-why'd you do t-that?" He yelled, wide-eyed from my strength.

I raised an eyebrow at the broken wall before shrugging, "Hey, let's go search for that bazooka, I need it."

"S-Sure, but d-don't we have schoo-"

"**WAHHH!** LAMBO-SAMA'S TOY IS BROKEN!" A sudden wail caught Shou-chan's attention along with mine. We glanced at each other and then ran toward the source. And, obviously...

We found Lambo bawling and a broken Ten Years Later Bazooka.

No more extra work for me, I guess. Yay!

"Wahhhhh! Stupid Reborn! Stupid Gokudera! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" The 5 year old wailed, Shou-chan trying to keep Lambo from crying by burying out his pockets and fishing out a grape candy. In time, Lambo returned back into his boisterous attitude. Shou-chan looked back at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Nee, Lambo-kun," I asked sweetly, "Can you pretty please ask Nancy-nee-chan where Reborn-kun is?"

Lambo grinned widley, the smell of grape candy in his breath, "Of course! Lambo-sama shot them with Lambo-sama's toy and they went poof!"

Shou-chan shifted his feat, eager to here more but the kid was already dashing some place else, screaming that he forgot to brag this to I-Pin. Shou-chan, being his average robot-obsessed adorable nerdy-self, ran to the bazooka to examine it.

Tilting my head, I asked him, "So, what's broken, computer-wiz?"

"I-It's malfunctioned, t-that's all!" He blushed, new to his nickname, but nonetheless accepted it. I frowned,_ 'if it malfunctioned, then that means...'_

***insert a deadpanned Nancy***

_'We have to go into the future...'_, I thought, sending out another dark aura. Shou-chan held the bazooka closer to himself, abruptly standing up, and then falling down on his butt from lost of balance. I couldn't resist laughing out loud. Cute red-haired uke is a cute red-haired uke.

Shou-chan pouted his adorable pout as usual, and stood up. Not falling again this time, sadly. I glanced at the bazooka, its wires having a few cords sticking out with light zip-zip noises. I debated on either I should wait around until the Acrobaleono Trials or go into the future and kick some funeral wrath's butt?

"Today, I don't feel like doing anything~," I sang, catching Shou-chan's tilting head. I grinned at him and told him to follow me. He gave me a questioning stare.

"What? B-but don't we have school?"

"Skip it."

"B-but I-"

"Just tell your mom you were kidnapped by a hot chick you got knocked up by accident." And I dragged him towards the park.

And Shouichi couldn't stop gaping at me along the way.

* * *

"Here we go~" I grinned, placing the bazooka on the bench. Shouichi glanced around, clutching his stomach. Again.

"Chill, computer-wiz, we're not going to be stalked," Then my eyebrows furrowed, "Until the others come back..."

"O-Others?"

I grinned at his confused face and step aside the sizziling bazooka. He tilted his head at me, before staring at the purple weapon. Though, I felt something was kinda off. If Reborn was the first to return back into the past, then Tsuna. Wait...

_'No, no. I'm sure that Reborn was first. Then Tsuna, Gokudera, and then other people came,'_ I tilted my head, _'Then where's Kyoko and Haru? Lambo and I-Pin are still here. So aren't they suppose to...?'_

"Ah! Nancy-chan!" Speak of the devil... er, angel! I turned my head to Kyoko and Haru. Haru was confused, the first time meeting me, while Lambo and I-Pin were running around the two girls. I grinned.

"Howdy-doo, and what's the scidoo?" I laughed, catching Haru's attention, "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in school now?"

The red-head frowned, "I haven't seen Tsuna-kun or his friends around so I got worried..."

"Ha-hi! Tsuna-san must've been kidnapped!" The brunette worried. Lambo laughed out childishly.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama told everyone that Lambo-sama destroyed them- Ahh! It's _Appuruheddo-san_!" Lambo yelled gleefully, suddenly pointing at Shouichi.

"Oh, god. **THAT TOTALLY MAKES _SENSE_!**"

"**L-LAMBO-KUN! I TOLD Y-YOU NOT TO CALL M-ME THAT!**"

"Lambo-sama will call you whatever Lambo-sama wants!"

"Bad Lambo! No name calling!"

"Ha-hi! _Appuruheddo-san_ is your name?"

"I-I don't think that's his real name, Haru-chan..."

I couldn't help but laugh as Shouichi's face turned red, trying to explain his name isn't apple head. Haru was confused and Kyoko was just trying to calm things down with her smile. I grinned.

Some things just never change.

I clapped, "Alright! It's showtime, gals!" I grinned as I grabbed the bazooka. The girls and Lambo were alarmed. Even Shouichi couldn't stop me from what I was gonna do to them.

_POOF!_

I shot them with the bazooka. **C:**

"NANCY-SAN!" The auburn-haired teen freaked out as soon as the puff of pink smoke disappeared. He wouldn't stop babbling on, "Nancy-san, we don't even know what the bazooka does or what it can or cannot do! It's malfunctioned and we don't even know how to fix it. You can't just shot random people randomly from around the neighborhood! You just can't!"

"_Appuruheddo-san_, please cool down or I'll eat you," I replied. He blushed, his face almost as red as his hair.

"I'm** NOT** Appuruheddo-san!" He sighed in frustration, and then he quickly grabbed the bazooka out of my hands, "I'm not trusting you with this weapon anymore..."

"Maa, maa, there won't be much going on. Let's wait until the others hit home for the final game." I ruffled his head, making him bend down. He sighed deeply at me.

"I-I don't know anything anymore..." Shouichi mumbled, sitting on the bench. I heard a small ruffle behind him, making my eyes slant.

"Who's there?" I question, only to be answered by a loud-

"**EXTREME!**" Shouichi yelped and jumped in the air, only to land on the ground. I sweatdropped at the scene.

"Hey, Ryohei." He twisted his head at me, frowning.

"Have you seen my EXTREME little sister?" He yelled, causing me to smile pleasantly and Shouichi to pale.

"Ahum~ I don't know," I grinned, swiftly taking the bazooka out of the red-head's grasp. He frowned, "Try in here! It's a _magical_ bazooka and your sister could be in here!"

"W-wai-!"

"EXTREME THANKS!" And...

_POOF!_

...there goes Ryohei!

"Nancy-san...," Looking defeated, Shouichi Irei could only facepalm. Rubbing his eyes, he ranted cutely again, "I told you _**NOT** _to use the malfunctioned bazooka! How on Earth- more like, _what_ on Earth are you thinking! I can't read your thoughts at all!"

I raised an eyebrow, "You can't? I thought my ulterior motives were obvious..." At that I smirked at him, "Maa, maa. I didn't kill them."

"**K-KILL?**"

"Oh! I wonder who are we missing?" I questioned myself, ignoring the boy's outburst.

_'Ok, so far, we got... Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Lambo...'_ I gasped,_ 'I KNOW WHO'S LEFT!'_

"N-Nancy-san? I don't like the look in your eyes..."

"No need, lets go to my school!"

"Ehhh! But you said-"

"That you got me pregnant. Use the excuse for you mama!" I grabbed his hand, "NOW LET'S HEAD TO NAMIMORI CHUU!"

"I-I don't even... I give up..."

* * *

"Herbivore."

"Kyouya." I grinned, seeing him glare at poor little Shouichi. Who apparently find my arm as his life line.

It probably is if he lets go.

"What is _he_ doing here?" He asked, pointing a threateningly tonfa at the the nervous boy. He shrank back a little, almost completely hiding behind my back. I still had my grin on my face.

"I-I'm N-Nancy-san's f-friend," He stuttered out, his face pale and stomach hurting like hell. Still, the grin was on my face.

And Hibari finally noticed my grin.

"Herbivore, what are you smiling at?" He glared. Finally, I couldn't hold it any longer. I jumped on the tall skylark, but he evaded my attack. I pouted.

"Stand still so I can send you to the future!" I yelled, dashing at him with the bazooka. He easily jumped out of the way and swayed his tonfa down my arms, causing me to loose grip on the purple weapon. I landed on the ground with a soft thud, my feet almost tangled up.

My uniform got... dirty...

"N-NANCY-SAN!" Shouichi yelled, before his nose erupted with blood and passed out. I tilted my head, what's wrong with him? I glanced down, and ho, and behold.

My skirt flipped up. Just to reveal my fresh batch of Batman undies. **Fsufjckjdf.**

"HOLY JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed, instantly pulling down the skirt to hide my legs. _'OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod!'_ My face was blooming with the color red, I thought I was gonna pass out. Then, I heard a chuckle. _His_ chuckle.

"Herbivore." Hibari said, his smirk hiding his laughter. I pouted at him. He-** THAT BASTARD.**

"YOU! I'm sooo gonna do a revenge!" I yelled, face turning redder. He chuckled again.

"Oh? And how so?" At that, I grinned. Hibari frowned at that, but before he could say anything, I kicked the bazooka from underneath his feet and POOF! goes the trigger~! Well, bazooka actually.

"Finally." Grumbling, I stood up and pulled down my skirt. Making sure that there's no fold where it flips up.

See? This is why I hate wearing skirts.

Maybe I should stop wearing my Batman undies... but they're cute...

"Well, one more to go, and hopefully this'll work." I said, kicking the side of Shouichi's fainted body. I could leave him here, but...

...ukes like him get easily rapped more often then girls!

"Ugh, Shouichi wake up..." I muttered, nudging his side again. But he still doesn't move. I grinned as an idea popped into my head...

"Wake up Shou-chan~!" says my flirty voice, owned by me, of course! Hesitantly, the red-head twitched, but still remain unconscious, "If you don't, I'm going to get kidnapped by evil Lambo-kun~"

_Snap._

"Now that," My smile split into a grin at the now awoken Shouichi, "Was what I call a wake-up call."

"U-ugh, my h-head hurts...," He half-glared, half-pouted at me, before noticing that Hibari was gone. His face instantly turned white.

"Where is that one guy?"

"Hibari Kyouya?"

"Y-Yeah..." He gulped, "Y-You didn't... the bazooka..."

"Yup."

Shouichi could only sigh.

* * *

A petite girl, around the age of 13 or so, walked silently past the electronic glass doors. Clutching the bag of chocolate and other junk food, she made her way towards Kokuyo Land. Completley unaware of two people, a certain brunette and a redette, was stalki- ***cough*** I mean, following her.

* * *

Me: ***twitch*** G-gomen... ne... minna... san...

Tsuna: Ehehehe, please excuse Sky-chan... she's had a rough month.

Me: Homework... chores... dad... Grease... teachers... tuna...

Tsuna: ***sweatdrops*** P-Please review!


	26. Poof Goes Chrome and Sweets Time

Ever read the Da Vinci Code? I read the book and I couldn't help but be surprised. I mean, who knew Jesus was married?

Well, obviously you now.

Moving on! The later chapters are gonna get serious. Depending on what mood I type this so yeah...

Warnings Include: OOC-ness, randomness, potty-mouthness, and other-ness.

I don't ownnnn KHR~!

* * *

"Mukuro-sama...," Mumbled the 13 year-old girl. Clutching the bag of sweets and junk food, she pass through the crowd of people before walking on a lone road. She heard footsteps, but dismissed it. Yet, the footsteps were still there, like as if they were following her. Her temper flared, and she turned around, only to be surprised.

"Yo! Chrome-chan!"

"H-Hi, C-Chrome-san..."

"Eh...?" Chrome could only stare at the two people in front of her. Who is that red-haired boy? And wasn't the girl that one person that Mukuro kind of likes? Her jealousy flared abit, "W-Why are you here?"

"Ahum~ Maybe because Mukuro needs a little push!" The girl yelled, before she threw a mysterious purple weapon at her. Sensing the bazooka, she dodge quickly to the right and grabbed the weapon.

**"N-NANCY-SAN!"** The boy yelled, clutching his stomach, "I-I told you not to involve o-other people in t-this! And s-stop throwing the m-malfunctioned bazooka a-around!"

"...," The girl, now named Nancy, pouted at the red-haired boy. Chrome could only watch the scene through one single eye.

"I-I'm serious, N-Nancy-san!" The boy yelled again. The brown-haired girl's eye twitched.

"I need to do this," The girl grumbled, turning her attention to Chrome, "Mukuro's in trouble and I'm _sooo_ not gonna be his victim if he needs to molest someone just because his ass got kicked."

"M-Mukuro-sama?" The pineapple haired girl gasped,_ 'What does she mean Mukuro-sama's in trouble...?'_

Nancy pouted, "Now get in the bazooka so I can blow you into the future," At that, she made a sly smirk at the younger girl, "Plus, you'll get to see how sexy Mukuro is with his hair tied back~!"

Chrome could only blush,_ 'M-Mukuro-sama has l-long hair?'_ She clutched the bazooka for a bit, hesitating. She couldn't help but feel that she needs to go, even if it means this is actually a trap or some sort. Because lately, Mukuro haven't been able to contact her, and she was slowly losing her strength. She looked up at Nancy with determined eyes.

"I-I'll do it!" At that, Nancy smiled. The indigo-haired girl, even the red-head that lectured her earlier, blushed at the charming smile. But as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Chrome wanted to see that smile again.

"Good! Then here you-," Nancy took the bazooka and threw it at Chrome, "GO!"

**POOF!**

Shouichi could only watch and sigh. He really needs to stop following Nancy-san and her shenanigans. Too bad the brunette was a bit forceful...

"Let's go, Appuruheddo-chan~!"

"T-That's not my name!"

"Whatever you say... Shou-chan~"

"Mou..."

* * *

Walking up the steps of the Namimori Shrine, Nancy couldn't help but sing randomly at the time.

"Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~"

Shouichi stared at the girl, "What are you singing?"

"Namimori anthem," At that, she chuckled, "Hibari-kun would be happy to hear me sing the anthem for him anytime."

"Hibari-kun?" At that his face twisted into a confused look, "Who is he anyway? Your boyfriend?"

Her face erupted in a cute shade of pink, "H-He's not my b-boyfriend..."

_'She's in denial...'_ Shouichi thought, shaking his head. He glanced up at the tall trees of Namimori Shrine. Then at the girl who was too preoccupied with her own thoughts, unaware that she's showing her emotions. He sweatdroped, _'She's so random, yet she's like an open book...'_

Shouichi continued to walk up the long stairs of the shrine and smiled. He hasn't been here for quite a long time. Sure he visits here every New Years, but this year he moved back and forth a lot, so he wasn't able to always spend his New Years here in Namimori. A sudden question popped into his mind and he turned to his friend.

"Hey, do you spend your New Years here with your family?"

Nancy stopped all process of whatever she was thinking and her bangs covered her eyes. Sensing this subject a bit taboo, he changed the subject. Well, tried to.

"Y-You see, I move a lot s-so I haven't been h-here for a long t-time and stuff, so I was just w-wondering if you... spend...," At that he trailed off, the brunette being quiet throughout his ramble. He felt uncomfortable right now, and his stomach hurts like hell. What the hell is he suppose to do now? "U-Um..."

"I haven't spend New Years yet with my family."

Shouichi's mind paused, _'...yet?'_

"What do you mean, _'yet'_?" He asked, a bit curious. She shrugged, not really wanting to tell the whole truth.

"I haven't spend New Years with Tsuna-kun and everyone else yet," She mumbled, pulling the hem of her shirt. If this wasn't such a taboo subject, Shouichi would've blushed at the cute action Nancy displayed.

He swallowed a bit, "W-What about your r-real family?"

Again, Nancy shrugged, deciding to clutch the bazooka. She was completely unaware of how her knuckles were turning white.

"I-I don't really want to talk a-about it..."

"Nancy-san, we're friends right?"

She meekly nodded, her eyes glued to the ground.

"T-Then, if you want, we could talk about this one day?"

She looked up at Shouichi's eyes and he could've sworn he saw her eyes turn into a crescent shape reflection. He continued to stare at her, wondering if he'll see it again. But then-

"Oh, it's Nancy-chan again," Said a soothing voice enough for fangirls to swoon. The brunette girl instantly brightened up.

"FONNN~!"

"E-eh?" Shouichi let out a squeak as Nancy, who was once looking so depressed before, jumped on the small baby that looked awfully like a chinese man. 'W-What's a baby doing here, and how does he know Nancy-san?'

"It's nice meeting you, too, Nancy-chan." Fon replied, hugging back at the girl.

"Eh? Isn't this that one girl Reborn talked about, kora?" A baby with blonde hair asked, crossing his arms to inspect the girl.

"Yare, yare, you're here..." another baby sighed, a weird frog on top of his head, croaking to acknowledge Nancy.

"Y-YO! I'm Skull-sa-" sadly, this one didn't manage to introduce himself as he was mercilessly whacked by the blonde-haired kid.

"Tch, so you're what Reborn has been talking about?" asked a baby girl, who had a strange burn mark on her right cheek. Shouichi then glanced at Nancy, who was still hugging the poor Chinese baby to death(even though it seemed he's unaffected by it)._ 'Who, more like __what__, are these kids doing here?'_ he thought, holding his stomach in a nervous gesture. Nancy smiled brightly at everyone, causing them to slightly blush.

"Oh, Shou-chan! Don't worry!" She grinned, "They may be merciless, but they're okay!"

"Okay? Psh, I'm more awesome then these guys, kora!"

"Yeah right, Collonello."

"I totally awesome, Lal, kora!" Nancy couldn't help but laugh and Shouichi felt his nervousness lighten up.

"S-So, what are you doing here?" He asked meekly, making a note to stay away from the two kids, who, apparently, found that it's time to wrestle each other to death.

"Ah," Fon jumped from Nancy's grasp and onto her head, smiling, "We're here for a special meeting for the acrobaleno trials. Seems like Tsunayoshi-kun is growing stronger, but he still needs to prepare himself for the stronger enemy."

"S-stronger enemy? W-Who's that?" The red-head asked. Nancy let out a dark aura all of a sudden, much like the time when she punched that poor wall, which probably still has that crater.

"A-ahahaha," She chuckled darkly, "Byakuran's trial is comming closer, nee? Ahahahaha..."

The arcobaleno couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the girl, wondering if she's mentally okay. Skull, the strange baby that hides his face underneath a motorcycle helmet, managed to ask that question, "H-hey, what d-did that person d-did to you?"

That day, Skull thought he'd rather fight Reborn to death then to here this girl's rambles on this 'Byakuran' person.

"...then he reached down and groped me, that bastard, and he took my shirt..."

Ahh, it's not ending anytime soon, isn't it?

* * *

"And so, that pervert, started hitting on me like as if-"

"Kora! I think I've heard enough, kora..." Collonello sighed, making a mental note that he should keep a long distance to this girl if she ever started complaining. Everyone agreed, well...

Except Fon, who was trying his best to keep calm.

"So," the chinese baby spoke, "In other words, Byakuran-san basically stole your first kiss?"

"Yup...," Nancy groaned at the memory._ 'Sure he's hot, and that his lips were kinda soft and- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?'_ She clutched her head, again in her own world completely oblivious to the other's stares. She let out another groan._ 'Geez, if only I knew how to control my flame- MY FLAME POWAH!'_ She suddenly gasped and grew a large smile,_ 'I know! Maybe I can ask Fon about my flames!'_ She turned toward the chinese baby and grinned. Which all the arcobalenos in return raised an eyebrow at the strange girl.

"Nee! My moon flames activated!" She smiled, causing everyone to stay in silence before going into a sudden chaotic outburst.

"W-WHAT, KORA!"

"N-No way."

"Yare, yare, I already expected this, but this early?"

"T-That's s-so cool, N-Nancy-sempai!"

"Oi, you got to be kinding me!"

"Another guardian? But we only have 7 arcobaleno... I need to research this..."

Shouichi threw Nancy a confused look, "Moon flames? What are those?" She grinned evilly at him as she pretended to push her imaginary glasses up (which reminds me, what ever happened to Nancy's real glasses 23 chapters ago?).

"Well, Moon Flames are the type of Dying Will flame that is usually used world-wide in the mafia world; Vongola being the first ones to actually use proximately 400 years ago where Vongola Primo became the first boss of Vongola. Dying Will Flames are, if activated, is the source of your last choice or will of your regret after you died. Henceforth it's called the 'Dying Will' flame. There are currently 7 types of flames, but with activation of my Moon Flames, there might be possible more. The current ones are Sky, Storm, Rain, Thunder, Sun, Mist, and Cloud," The brunette smirked as Shouichi stood in awe as the other acrobalenos chuckled at the boy, "There's also more, but that would mean I have to ruin the surprise of the Arcobaleno Curse. Also, you know that Vongola I mentioned?" Shouichi nodded meekly at her, still trying to absorb all the information, "Well, Tsunayoshi Sawada is the 10th boss."

"..." Ah, it's that silence where you let all the information sink in-

"WHAT?" The red-head outburst echoed through the forest as he paced up and down, clutching his stomach. And Nancy silently wonders how he's able to do that even when his stomach hurts like how a girl's period hurts.

"T-This doesn't make any sense! I-I mean, it s-sorta would explain plenty o-of things, but not a-all of them!" He flipped over to the babies, "Y-You believe me right? Nancy-san's gone crazy, right?"

"Actually...," the Arcobalenos laughed it off, causing the reddette blush. Even Nancy laughed at him. Oops, I mean, with them.

"Maa, maa," She chuckled, stiffening her laughter. She patted Shouichi's shoulder, "We're all a little mad, right? So, chill your nuts!"

"N-Nancy-san, please refrain from using any, and I mean any, sexual innuendos... please..."

"Bwahahahaha~!"

* * *

After a whole 5 minutes and a red-faced Shouichi, Nancy decided to get down to business. And, um... when I meant by that...

"So, anyone brought the food?"

"Sorry, seems like we forgot."

"There's a cafe near here, right?"

"Yeah, they serve some good sweets, from what I researched."

"Ah, I didn't think you'd have a sweet tooth, kora."

"...shut up." Nancy laughed as Verde blushed softly, not wanting to admit he really likes sweets as much as Haru and Kyoko. Not like he never met them before.** *cough*he-researched-them-instead*cough***

"Nancy-san," Fon spoke, grabbing the girls attention, "You wouldn't mind accompanying us, right?"

"Of course I'll go!" She grinned, thumbings up at them, "I'll make sure to bring Shouichi here so he can learn how to chill like you babies."

Shouichi then noticed something, "Oh yeah, which I kinda wanna ask you something..."

"Hm? And whatever might that be, Shouichi-san?" Fon asked, jumping on Nancy's shoulder. Collonello occupied her other shoulder as Lal jumped on top of her head. Even Verde and Mammon choose to join in also, seeing that it seemed fun, but they used their own pets for the transportation. The other baby that wore the motorcycle helmet was already gone from sight; God knows what he's doing.

"U-um... why you guys," Shouichi coughed slightly, "You guys aren't really babies, right?"

"You just realized that _now_?" Lal blurted out, which is strangely out of character, but we're all use to it now. The redette's face blew up, stuttering incoherent words.

"Ahaha, I told you Shouichi-chan is interesting!" Nancy laughed, Collonello and Fon having to hold on as her shoulders shook from laughter. Shouichi's face, if possible, turned redder.

"Y-You're so mean, N-Nancy-san."

"Maa, maa, Appuruheddo-chan!"

"..."

* * *

My arm hurts and my fingers are going numb. ANYWAYS! Here's another late chapter.

BTWWWW YOU GOT TO LISTEN TO THIS SONG ON YOUTUBE:

http:/ / youtube .com/ watch?v= H9G1cAdfpxo&list= FL13ja2dAvdd1LL2lItQ_f4Q&index= 22&feature= plpp_video

IT'S SO BEAUTIFULLY CRAFTED!

Anyways, review and I might update faster... Maybe. :D


	27. An Unexpected Meeting

I got all the info and transformation for Jennifer and Nancy ready. I got the perfect outfits for them and the background story and the weapons! w Can't wait until I write the next few chapters, cause it's gonna get heavy soon!

Anyways, here's the 27th chapter! I don't own KHR to the extreme!

(P.S. - I found some of the missing chapters of Nancy and Jennifer, before it was published onto . I couldn't stop laughing at the absurbity of it, but it was very interesting! Maybe I should post it? XD)

* * *

"Uwah, this one tastes really good!" I smiled, pointing my fork at Verde, "Just like you said, the Strawberry Sweets cake is really good!"

Verde merly smirked, pushing up his glasses at me, "Well, of course. If you think Strawberry Sweets is good, then I would recommend Chocolate Heaven cake. It's been very popular with the girls these days."

Collonello smirked as he took a bite out of his cake, "I knew it, kora! So you do like sweets, Verde!"

The green-haired scientist glared, hiding his light blush, "I-It's for research..."

_Smack!_

"Don't waste your food, Collonello," Lal smacked, taking in another bite of her Banana Paradise cake. I laughed at the irony. Seems like Collonello's favorite fruit got to her. I glanced over at Shouichi, occupied with eating the delicious Orange Mountain cake. He managed to catch my stare.

"W-what's wrong, Nancy-san?" He asked, taking another fork-full of the cake. I grinned.

"For a guy who's nervous pretty much 90% of the time, you seem to be calm," At that, his face flushed into a deep red before turning his head away and pouting. I laughed at the cuteness, then return to looking over everyone else. Fon was enjoying his green tea, with a small slice of Soft Vanilla cake. Lal and Collonello argued over which cake was better (Collonello was winning). Mammon was too busy counting how much money he'll have, also having a small slice of Dark Chocolate cake. Shouichi's too busy daydreaming. Verde was sitting next to me, enjoying his own Strawberry Sweets cake, just like me. I sighed in contentment; I didn't think hanging out with the Arcobaleno would be this relaxing. I should tell Reborn about-

Oh. Right.

"So, moving back on topic," I said, capturing everyone's attention, "What's up with the Trials you're going to do for the Vongola X's guardians."

Fon looked up at me in wonderment, "That also includes you, Nancy-chan. And also Jennifer."

Lal made a final smack at the blonde kid and huffed at me, "But because there's no other Arcobaleno that has the Moon or Star pacifier, you probably won't be involved."

I furrowed my eyebrows, does that mean I'm a guardian without my Trial's consent? I frowned. Jennifer probably won't like this...

"Sorry, kora!" Collonello smiled apologetically at me, "We'd help, but I don't know if there's a Moon and Star pacifier holder. We didn't meet anyone else at_ the_ meeting."

"From my recent research," Verde spoke, "There's currently no one available to hold up your trial, much less have the same flame as you. Reborn did say you came from another world."

I nodded, "Yeah, in a world where all of you aren't real."

"N-not real?" Shouichi questioned, "W-What do you mean, we aren't real?"

"It means that you guys are just part of our imagination; you guys are part a manga. Well, specifically Akira Amano-sama's manga." I answered, which made Verde raised his eyebrow.

"Akira... Amano-sama?" He scoffed, "Who is this _Amano-sama_? Our creator?"

"Yes. Yes, she is." I smiled, glad Verde almost choked on his Strawberry Sweets, "She's really awesome, and I bet she knows more then what I know about everyone else in this KHR world."

"KHR? What does that mean?" Fon asked, sipping on his green tea.

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn," I grinned when Lal and Collonello's eyes widdened.

"Y-You mean the whole manga is all about Reborn?" He yelled, slamming his hands on the table excitedly, "Even his weaknesses, kora?"

I patted his head, "I haven't seen anything weak about Reborn, other than he really likes expressos and torturing Tsuna." I winked at him, "Besides, if he had a weakness, you wouldn't do much about it. You know Reborn with the whole 'fight with your Dying Will' thing."

Collonello rolled his eyes, "That's unfair, kora," He then grinned at me, "What about Lal's secretes?"

_Smack!_

"Ignore the idiot," Lal smiled, rather creepily, as Collonello suffered a big red hand mark on his cheeks. I couldn't help but grin at the couple.

"Actually, there is a part where you get to see her almost naked body in her adult form," At that, Collonelly instantly slammed his fists on the table again.

"Where can I get the manga, kora!" His eyes shined brightly and a grin was plastered on his face, completley unaware of the dark aura right next to him.

The next few moment were... pretty much Lal giving Collonello multiple smacks.

"Nancy, what's the manga really about?" Verde asked calmly, ignoring the one-sided slapping contest between the couple. I shrugged.

"Well, it talks all about Tsuna-kun, and how he became the Tsuna we all know today and onto the future. I can't really say what I know about KHR will automatically happen, with me being here and all, but there are times where it just happens acording to the manga." I replied, equally as calm. Verde nodded.

"Then, since you're here in this 'KHR' world, does that mean the manga doesn't exsist here?"

"Well, it's on the internet." I bluntly stated, remembering Jennifer's laptop with the information. The green-haired scientist coughed, patting his chest. I worriedly glanced at him, "You okay, bro?"

"Y-Yeah," He coughed out, finding a way to return his voice, "And when you mean the internet, doesn't that mean everybody knows?"

I raised my eyebrow, he has a point, "Maybe. The way I read the manga was on Jennifer's laptop with the internet USB driver." He pushed up his glasses.

"Then, allow me to use your USB flash drive as soon as possible." I nodded, when suddenly the blond-haired Arcobaleno yelled, "**OI! LET ME BORROW IT, KORA!**"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing as Collonello was thrown outside for a full-out battle with Lal. Returning from my laughing fit, I looked down at the marvelous piece of cake in front of me before gazing out at the sky. Today is another beautiful sky-blue day, with small fluffy clouds.

Which makes me wonder, is Hibari fluffy? I mean, he is the cloud guardian... Wait, doesn't that also means that when he gets angry, he cries buckets of rain drops? I visioned it, but shook my head. There's no way Hibari would cry, but if he did, he would probably bite everyone to death before they could see a single tear drop.

"Nancy-san," Shouichi spoke, knocking me out of my reverie, "I was wondering, why is everyone going into the future? I mean, Tsunayoshi-san and his friends..."

I couldn't help but let a sly smirk make its way onto my face, "Well, let's just say, they're gonna go threw tons of crap. And I mean, _alot_ of crap."

"Nancy-chan, you should really stop saying bad words," Fon muttered, gently laying down the cup of hot tea on the table. I shrugged.

"Blame Xanxus. I was kidnapped by him, twice might I mention, and he wouldn't shut his dirty mouth. I should tell Lussuria to buy some soap for me so I can shove it up his-"

"Nancy-san?" I flipped my head up towards Shouichi's nervouse smile, pointing out the window. I flinched when I saw Chikusa standing there, staring at me like a stalker. I laughed for a bit, then excused myself from the group.

"A friend, Nancy-chan?" Fon asked. I nodded with a grin.

"A friend that stalks me like this? Oh yeah, he's totally one of my friends."

* * *

"Yo, Kakipi! Where's the little PupKen?" I greeted, smiling wide at the guy. He shrugged, staring at me through his glasses.

"Where's your glasses?" He asked monotoned. I shrugged.

"I don't know, been missing for the past few chapters, but yeah," I tilted my head, "Why are you here?"

"...," He shifted to one foot, "Chrome is missing..."

I sighed, "Well, she's a bit busy dealing with Muku-kun."

"...what...?"

"You seem different...," He shrugged. Staring at him, I thought for a bit. I'm different? I don't feel any weird stuff inside my body, so...?

"I don't get it." He clammed his mouth shut, deciding to stare at the ground. Which reminds me.

"Nee, aren't you going to fulfill your promise?"

"...promise?" He asked, honestly confused. I grinned.

"Ya' don't remember? The yo-yo's, baka." I said, pointing to his weapon. He stared at the yo-yo until his eyes widened slightly, finally remembering.

**-Flashback Time-**

_After I camled down abit, I waved goodbye to the group. Then I remember something._

_"Wait, Kakipi!" I yelled, catching the man who was holding Chikusa's captives attention. I smiled at Chikusa and said softly to him, "When you come back, can you teach me some yo-yo tricks?" Chikusa's eyes lightens a bit and nodded. With that, the whole group was gone in a second._

**-Flashback Time End-**

"Hn...," He nodded taking out one of the red toy and held it out. I grinned before noticing the sharp edges on the yo-yo.

"Uh, you seem to forgot something, Kakipi-kun," I grinned, pointing to the sides of the yo-yo. Chikusa's eyelid closed and re-opened to met mine, silently apologizing. I couldn't help but say this guy sure is adorable.

"Oh, so he is a close friend, Nancy-chan," A voice echoed through us with a hint of jealousy as I turned to meet Fon and the other Arcobalenos. I grinned sheepishly at them.

"Ahaha, well, we did live together once," I smiled, remember the good ol' days when I would always hear Kakipi-kun complaining why Ken didn't take a bath yet. Fon frowned.

"Lived together?" The thunder Arcobaleno stared at the taller boy, "As in, you two under the same roof? Nancy, is your virginity still in tact?"

I sweatdropped, "Well, yes, I'm still a virgin, and yes, we did stay under the same roof. Him, Mukuro-kun, Ken, and Chrome-chan. Well, before Chrome came to Kokuyo." I explained, making the baby nod his head. Collonelly grinned, poking his bruised cheek.

"Kora, how long you stayed with them?" He asked, ignoring another bruising spot on his arm. Lal scowled at the guy.

"Maybe a week or so," I replied, shrugging. I really don't see the problem though, so I returned Chikusa's stare. He shrugged.

"We should... do this later...," He said, monotoned as ever. I smiled apologetically at him. "I need to... go..."

"Alright then," I nodded, "See you later then?"

"Hn...," With that he walked away, rather slowly, and disappeared into the crowd. I turned back to the arcobaleno and pouted.

"I was about to learn the arts of yo-yoing!" I yelled. Immediantly, the arcobalenos scoffed.

"Yo-yo tricks? Really, Nancy?" Verde smirked. I sent a soft glare at him.

"Yes. Really."

"Why, do you like yo-yos?" Fon asked, jumping on my shoulder. It's like babies have the tendency of being carried on the shoulder...

_Oh._

I saw what you did there Akira Amano-sama. (ewe)

I stared at Fon for a bit, contemplating the matter before I grinned, walking back into the café.

"Because I use to know how to use nunchucks!"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Sorry, there's hardly any process other than info.

Yup. This is an info chapter.

***gets shot***

Anyway, review while I try to come up with the next chapter!

Chao chao

(P.s.s. I changed my name to ShayminPrima :3)


	28. Zelma-chan Is Mean!

I don't own anything ;w;

As the Arcobaleno's left Nancy to walk home by herself, she let her thoughts wonder.

_'This isn't really fair...,' _She grimaced, still feeling upset that she couldn't approve her guardian's consent to have the will of the ring. The brunette glanced at her ring and smiled as it glistened back, as if comforting her. Nancy shook her head and continued to walk ahead. She made her way through the crowds of people and finally met a path void of people.

_'Some peace would be good, huh?'_ She thought, smiling. She lightly skipped her way down the sidewalk, ignoring that the fact that it was getting dark and it was strange that the street she was walking in was completely empty of people, except herself.

Nancy looked at the setting sky, and furrowed her eyebrows. _'Kinda reminds me of what Jennifer wished for..._

_...what did she wished for anyways?' _She shook her head, trying to remember. The brunette closed her eyes a sighed a deep sigh. _'Meh, doesn't matter-'_

_Bump_

"Eh?" Came her intelligent reply as she felt something bump her legs. She looked down and saw a small kid with short silver hair. "W-what...?"

"Tch, stupid human...," The kid sneered, glaring holes into the taller girl. Nancy took a step back at the young girl.

"Well, hello to you... too...," Nancy lost her voice as she stared at the pacifier on the kid's neck.

***insert Derp face***

"WOAH, ARE YOU THE MOON ARCOBALENO?!" Nancy yelled, her eyes shinning brightly.

_Smack!_

"No, not the Moon Arcobaleno, the Star Arcobaleno, stupid human," The little baby replied, ignoring Nancy's large smack mark on her cheek.

"O-owwie...," Nancy whined, rubbing her smack mark. '_Da hell? I was just asking...'_

"And it's quite rude to not introduce yourself, Nancy," The little girl spoke.

_'B-but you know my name...'_

"That doesn't mean you get to bump into me and not apologize, you stupid brainless girl."

_'You- STOP READING MY MIND.'_

"I can't believe you're friends with the Vongola Tenth...," She mumbled, turning away. Nancy flinched to look at her.

"W-Wait! Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" She asked, quite shy to the new Arcobaleno. The baby smirked.

"Zelma. Star Arcobaleno. Nice to meet you, Nancy." Zelma answered, flipping a strand of silver hair past her shoulders, her smirk slightly wider as she saw Nancy's face fall.

"S-so you're not...?"

"No, I am not the Moon Pacifist," Zelma turned her head to look away, "Besides, I only met him once."

Nancy sent her a questioning look, "You mean, he's a guy?"

"If that stupid brain of yours listened, but I'm thinking it didn't due to your lack of understanding anything, yes. The Moon Pacifist is a man, or rather, a baby like the rest of us."

"A-and you don't know what he looks like?"

"It was midnight, and I was too busy enjoying my time having tea with Sebastian. He said he was only coming for a visit. Even if it only lasted 5 minutes long."

The Moon Guardian made a dissatisfied sound, "Well, there goes my chance on becoming THE Moon Guardian..."

Zelma sent her a quick glare, "Don't count on it. I'm sure he has something up his sleeves." The brunette tilted her head.

"Huh?"

"I'm saying that he's the type of guy who waits patiently and kills his enemy in one move. Smart, quiet, and beau- smart...," The kid shook her head, quickly dodging Nancy's hidden smirk, "Well, if that's all, I'll be leaving."

"W-Wait a minute!" Zelma sent her a glare.

"Well, spit it out, stupid!"

"I-I... W-what should I do in the meantime...?"

"This. That. I don't know. Wait around until he comes out. Learn some patience!" She hissed. Zelma shook her head as a white cellphone came out of no where and opened it, dialing a number. "Sebastian, I need a ride home. My guardian isn't around, other than stupid Nancy here."

Nancy just stood in shock, pouting of to her emo corner at how cold Zelma was. 'Meanie, I was just asking…,' She thought, poking the ground. The brunette looked over her shoulder and suddenly found a black limousine. She gasped.

"Woah-woah-woah!" She grinned, "Look at that piece of art! A LIMOUSINE!" She turned to face Zelma, "I've only been in one once when I was taking a ride at my uncle's wedding!"

Zelma couldn't help but sigh, "Well, horrah. Bye"

"AH. YOU'RE NOT GONNA DRIVE ME HOME?!"

"Why should I? Go home!"

"B-But I'm too lazy!"

Zelma began to regret ever introducing herself to the girl.

_'Zelma-chan's a big meanie,'_ Nancy thought, pouting at the now-dark sky. Pity, she could've watch some tv in the limo. Or atleast that's what she heard. The last time she been in a limo was a long time ago; she was pretty sure that it had some screens.

Gazing at the night sky, she felt calm. Why is it that she liked the night more than the day? It did slightly puzzle her, but shook her head. Seeing the lights on in the Sawada house, she made her way in.

"Ara! Nancy-chan" Nana spoke, surprised of my late return, "Have you seen Tsuna-kun? I know he's been playing with the others... but he should've called first."

I smiled, "It's alright, they're just having a mini party Yamamoto's place."

Nana pouts, "Well, he should've called! But atleast he took I-pin-chan and Lambo out. It's bad for them to stay in all the time." Nancy hummed, walking in the house. Nana made her way to the kitchen, humming her own song. She quickly turned to me, Why don't you help me bake, Nancy-chan?"

I shrugged, and agreed to help.

It was late by the time Nancy and Nana had finish dinner. The little girl was watching t.v. as the mother of the 10th boss took everyone's plates away. Nancy didn't want to burden Nana any further, but Nana smiled and took the plates away.

mindlessly, her thoughts drifted to Hibari-san as she sat on the sofa to watch the television. He was cool, and prefect (if you cut out the whole 'I'll bite you to death' thing). He had a soft spot for girls and little animals. '_I don't think he'll hurt me,'_ she thought, _'And even if he did, he thought it'd be for the best; such as protecting me from getting to close to him or something. '_

As she started overanalyzing things in the living room, the sound of the t.v.'s background noise with Nana's humming from the kitchen, no one was aware of a pair of shining silver eyes.

*bows* ;A; I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

Bawh.


	29. ABOUT DAMN TIME

Warnings: Cursing (lol)

I don't own as per usual ;u;

* * *

I was lazily staring at the clock; 7:38 am. Right. School.

...

_SCHOOL?_

"I-I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled, dashing into the bathroom to prepare. Nana, who was already awake and cooking up some breakfast, hummed.

"Ara, Nancy-chan is pretty full of energy today, hm?"

* * *

As I made my way out of the house, grabbing my bentou with me, I noticed the Namimori Shrine. It seemed to glistened when I looked at it, like as if someone there was also staring back at me. When I blinked again, the glistening was gone and I glanced at my watch.

Muttering curses under my breath, I ran towards the school to start my day. And through it, I couldn't help but wonder if someone was staring at me.

"Hm? Where's Hibari-san?" I asked Kusakabe. The man with the weird hairdo shrugged, confused.

"Kyou-san hasn't returned in 3 days," He replied, staring at some students as they pass through the gate, "But as long as Kyou-san still rules this school, it's the disciplinary committee's job to take care of it's student."

"Hm," I hummed, remembering that Tsuna and his gang should return back today. Maybe that was what the shiny object on the Namimori Shrine was? "Well, I better go. It was nice chatting with you, Kusakabe-san."

He nodded, "Likewise, Nancy-san."

Making my way past him and a few more prefects, I walked into school and to my desk. I felt kinda lonely now, with the gang completely gone. I wish I went to the future with them, but I'm scared that my time-stopping-ness will happen. My mind started to go over the previous events; the first time I used the skill was horrid. I felt so heavy and scared, like as if time'll forever be stuck like this. After the second time, it was normal for me to use this skill. Maybe the time-stop effects wears out after a couple of tries...

_'Not to mention, I did go into the future,'_ I started to hum again as the teacher entered the room. He started his lesson, but I hardly heard any of it, _'The TYL Tsuna was normal- well, everything seemed to be in place. Perhaps I went to a different dimensional plane other than the one the other's had went to? And perhaps, time truly messed up in the future because of Byakuran's activities from other parallel worlds? Which means the one that Tsuna went to should be the same from the plot line, however, because of me and Jennifer's interference, it could cause the story to mix up, therefore, there is a probability something could go drastically wrong...'_

I tapped my pencil on my notebook several times, _'And, despite my judgement, I'm kinda scared of anything happening to Kyouya...'_

I paused, _'Scared...? For him...?'_

The rest of the day, I couldn't think anything but him.

* * *

_'The night sent chills through Tsuna's body as Hibari' edged closer to him, "What's wrong, Tsunayoshi?" He asked coyly. The brunette blushed,' _I couldn't believe I was typing this, but I couldn't resist shipping Kyouya with Tsuna. I mean, _dat ass._ Maybe when Kyouya's not looking, I'll slap it. And if he get's jealous of me slapping Tsuna's ass, I guess I'll have to slap his ass, too.

I hummed in the lonely room I was in. Nothing had happened, and it brought me back to the lifestyle I use to live in the states. I wasn't happy, but I wasn't sad either. I don't know weither or not I was use to it, to the point of not expecting joy from life, but I'm sure as hell happy now. I don't know what'll happen to me, but I do hope I get to spend more time with Tsuna-kun and the others. Even Kyouya is fun to hang around with than me being here all alone. Maybe I should've gone with them in the future. And maybe bought those hand-cuffs I saw at the store last time and chain Kyouya on a bed sometime. I mean, imagine hand-cuffing TYL!Kyouya. On the bed. Does that not sound appealing?

Sighing in boredom at my half-lemon fanfic I wrote, I busted up Jennifer's UUSB (Ultimate Universal Server Bus) and played a catchy French song called 'Envole-Moi' by M. Pokora (I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THIS!).

"_Midnight rises, at the top of the towers  
The voices fall silent  
And everything becomes blind and deaf  
The night is hiding for few hours  
The dirty places and the wrecks and the ugliness_

_I didn't choose to be born here  
Between ignorance and violence and boredom  
I'm gonna beat it, I promise  
And if necessary, I will use legal means."_

I stood up, moving and singing in bad tune, not caring if it was in English or whatnot, because when I fail, _**I fail hard**. _So, not giving a single damn, I danced around my room like a idiot. Singing bits with bits, I couldn't care less. It was until I heard another's voice singing along with mine that I started getting self-conscious. By the time the song ended, I was too distracted to pay attention to the song as I stared into his eyes.

"Ah." He said, pulling his top hat down to bow. His silver-white locks fell slightly. I held my chest tightly as he approached, his shoes lightly tapping my desk to turn off the laptop. He then turned to me.

"It was about time I talk about your trial, Nancy." He smirked, "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Elliot, and I'm the Moon Pacifist."

...

**IT'S ABOUT FREAKIN' TIME.**

* * *

G-Gomenasai ;A; Je désole, mon amies, I've haven't been able to connect to the internet these past few months, and you know what high schools are like ;-;

Kupah, I'll try my best to type up the next one as soon as possible!


	30. Elliot Smith is an Uke

GOMENASAI

BEFORE YOU READ, I MADE AN ASK ACCOUNT WHERE YOU CAN CHAT WITH NANCY

CHECK IT OUT SOON-MAYBE?

ask. fm /Nancervore

I DON'T OWN PER USUAL

WAIT, DOES OWNING RELY ON USUAL, OR DOES USUAL RELY ON OWNING. whut

* * *

I stared at him for a really long time.

...

Just...

...

"I would appreciate it if you would stop staring, Ms. Clemens. It's quite rude." He spoke, a thick British accent lingering his words. I gapped. "Gapping is also quite rude."

"I-I know, but, um,"

"Yes?"

"You're...?" He chuckled.

"Yes, I'm the Moon-"

"An uke?"

...

_Blink_

"For Goodness sake, I'm **not** an uke!" He coughed, blushing darkly. "And bloody hell, how can you say such a thing with that straight face? What on Earth goes on in that mind of yours? I heard you can be brilliant at times, but I did _not_ see that coming. Goodness, it seems we're going to have a rather bloody difficult time training you properly..."

I laughed loudly, rolling on the floor. He's a total uke. No doubts about it. In fact, he seems almost as uke as Tsuna! Damn, I have so many asses to slap today. I have to slap Tsuna's, Hibari's, and now- uh, what's his name again...?

"My name is Elliot Smith, Ms. Clemens," He sighed, landing on the floor near me. I took the moment to observe how pretty his eyes are. I didn't think that such a hue of gold was that beautiful. And honestly, that silver hair does make his eyes even more memorizing. He was even wearing a suit and top hat to boot! Goddamn British people and their amazing good looks and their accents and their motherfu-

"Ms. Clemens? Are you daydreaming again?" He chimed, cutely tilting his head. I squealed.

"YOU'RE. SO. CUTE!"

"I told you before, I'M _NOT_ BLOODY CUTE!"

* * *

After an argument of weither or not he's an uke, we calmed down and decided to be serious. Although, I still argue that he's an uke.

"So, Elliuke, what's up?" I asked, sitting with my legs crossed. He huffed, brushing his new nickname aside.

"I have decided to train you for the up-coming Arcobaleno trials," Elliot smiled, "I do wish to see you battle with the strength I give you; I can see you have a brilliant mind, but you seem to not use it as much as I had desired."

I tilted my head, "Did you just call me smart-but-stupid?"

He blankly stated, "Yes."

WHy I oughta'-

"You 'ought to' what?" He flipped his black top hat down and revealed a black cat. The cat blinked slowly before hiding back in the hat. Elliot merely chuckled, "You're emotions are getting the best of you, Ms. Clemens." Excuse me while I secretly wish to flip this British brat off right now.

He chuckled, "Moving on, I plan to train you as soon and discrete as possible."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why do we have to be secretive?" He opened his mouth to reply but paused. And then closed his mouth with a cough.

"I'm sure Ms. Fuchs wouldn't appreciate my early company anytime soon. And the other Arcobalenos... let us say I have left them a rather bitter taste from my last visit." Elliot looked down, his golden eyes focusing on the floor. I bite my lip, wondering what could be the problem. It's not like he had-

_ Oh my god._

"You..." He looked up at me. "You didn't have sex with one of them, did you?"

...

Elliot's skin paled drastically.

What... wait. Whut?

"D-Did I got that right?! ARE YOU **FREAKIN**' SERIOUS?!" I yelled, grabbing a pillow and clutching it tightly. He glanced sideways, feeling more nervous.

"I suppose you are correct," The silverette said, "I did... have sex with one of the Arcobalenos. B-but I swear! I-It was just a one night stand! Besides, that person no longer loves me anymore..."

I paused for abit, "Is that partner a girl... or a boy?" He looked up at me with a stare and didn't say anything.

"I shall not reveal... his/her identity," He cleverly said, causing me to frown. What the hell. How am I suppose to ship you with him/her then?

I decided to just leave it and ship him with Reborn or Fon. I think Fon would be nice, but then Reborn could tease and make Elliot adorable and stuff. Damn, so many choices. I mean, I guess Verde would be cute, but he's such a tsundere uke. Collonello is already with Lal, and I highly doubt there's going to be a three-way there. And there is Zelma. Zelma-chan is mean, but she's a tsundere, too.

_'So, I'll just ship him with Zelma, Reborn, and Verde then. And Fon.'_ I thought happily. I finally payed attention to my surrounding and noticed that Elliot was giving me a blank stare.

"What?"

"Stop shipping me with everyone, Ms. Clemens."

"NU."

"Bloody- You know what? I give up!" He flipped his hands in the air, "You can think however you wish to think then."

"Yay!" I smiled, clapping like a child, "Oh right! What are we gonna train on?"

At that his eyes glistened, "You're will."

"M-my will?" I asked, glancing at my ring. He pulled out a cane that was black, except for the top part which had the shape of a golden eagle. Elliot smirked.

"Yes, and we'll start from lighting it," Was what he said before the eagle's beak opened, revealing a light, "Let's begin, _poppet_."

SHIT! NOT _THIS_ AGAIN!

**_Bang!_**

...

GOD DAMNIT.

* * *

I woke up. But it felt weird. Like you're floating and not floating at the same time. Not sure how that makes any sense, but it just does okay!?

"There you are, Ms. Clemens," Elliot said, rather alluringly. Is he being seductive or somethi-

_Praise the Lord n' Jesus._

"...?" He tilted his head, "What's wrong, Ms. Clemens?"

"Y-You're..." He hummed, clearly pleased.

"I know. My form before I was cursed is rather-"

"Even more uke."

...

_"Bloody hell,_ will you please stop with the shipping!? I mean, I suppose I do look abit feminine, but that doesn't divert me from being a man! Quite so-"

I zoned out his rant and focused on his cute face. He's blushing with such a tsundere face, that it's almost illegal. Not to mention, he's in his human form. He's rather tall though, but his lean body makes up for the height. His silver hair is longer than I predicted, too. It reaches to the bottom of his neck, splitting on the left side. He even has an ahoge (which is like a cow-lick lol). His suite fits him snuggly, and his top hat is missing. I wonder where it went...?

"And if you accuse me of such of- are you even listening, Ms. Clemens?"

"Nope."

"...bloody hell," He turned away, sighing deeply. "What am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged, "You can give me a strip show-"

"I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A STRIP SHOW."

"Aww, c'mon~! You got the booty, so it's fine!" I grinned, standing up and trying to slap his ass. He quickly dodged it.

"I'm not your bloody kissa-gram!"

"You sound like a woman." I rolled my eyes, smacking his back lightly (where I purposely slapped it close to his ass. Close!). Elliot coughed and adjusted his tie.

"Anyway, do you know where we are, Ms. Clemens?" The uke asked. I looked around quizzically, but there was nothing but white clouds and a night sky. It was rather beautiful, too, with the sky being dark and the stars shining bright. The moon seemed to lighten up the sky, too.

I looked at him, "We're in a place that could kill me because of the lack of oxygen?" He stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't think you'd be smart enough to know we're out of the ozone layer."

"HEY!"

"But I suppose you are correct. Well, half-correct." He pulled out that cane (suddenly scaring the shit out of me since it came UP from the clouds. Like, the fuck, does it float?), and pointed at the moon, "Specifically, you're in a dream-like state. Almost like the famous lucid dream. However, in here, you're body is brought along completely."

_Whut?_ "Then what about my body at home? How long are we going to be here anyways?"

Elliot simply smiled, "There is an illusion set up to pretend your body is there, but it isn't really. A substitution, you could call it. It does have one flaw though."

"What flaw?"

He quickly shook his head, "Nothing dangerous. Just a simple disappearing act, that's all. And to answer your question about how long we're going to be here, I should say about 3 days."

"3 **DAYS**?!" I started panicking, "B-But Tsuna comes back home TODAY! What am I-"

The silverette grabbed my shoulders softly, "It's alright, Ms. Clemens. Your substitution doll will handle it. You'll come back and everything will be fine."

I gulped, letting the information sink in. Da hell, I was suppose to stay home and be a good girl! B-but then, I guess... Should I? I mean, there are a lot of things going on, but I do know that I need this.

This moment to know why I'm here...

"Come along, Ms. Clemens. We have much to learn." He gently held my hand and lead me through the clouds. I laughed at how ironic this is.

"Hm? What seems to be funny, Ms. Clemens?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm stepping on Kyouya- Never mind." Of course, I _had_ to imagine me being a domanatrix at that exact moment.

But it _was_ a cool image of me stepping on Kyouya and him being "ooh yes m'lady" 8D

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Byakuran's smirk left a dark mark on Tsuna and his friends' memory. They recently just escaped the Funeral Wrath just in the nick of time thanks to TYL!Mukuro, but it didn't last long as Byakuran's face appeared in the sky, shooting a ray at a mountain, completely destroying it. Hibari was not amused.

"Ah, my face slipped!" Byakuran chuckled, slightly amused at the Vongola's expression. Even Reborn's face looked interesting.

The rest remained quiet, tensed and was about to snap. The marshmello-man tilted his head in a playful manner.

"I'll let you go run this once, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran said, "You know you can't run forever. And give my greetings to the younger version of Nancy there. The TYL!Nancy here is getting rather boring. She has been neglecting her work per usual." Tsuna bit his lip and glared at the man.

"Don't talk about her like that," Tsuna deadly spoke. Hibari narrowed his eyes at Byakuran.

"Fufu~ Well, just be careful okay?" The white-haired man laughed, "We don't want her going rampant on you again~! Byebye for now!"

His face disappeared in the sky, leaving a bitted silence between the Vongola.

"Tsuna...," Jennifer spoke softly. She walked up to him and glanced at Hibari. Both were not looking at each other, because if they did...

They would break.

* * *

Chaossu! Sorry for such a long time!

It's glad to see you guys, y'know? I was thinking about discontinuing this fanfiction, but I reread the reviews and I couldn't stop thinking about how you guys would feel.

So, for you guys, I'll continue this story the best I can.

I also created Nancy an 'ask a question' site so you guys can talk to her ouo

Byebye for now, my lovelies.


End file.
